It's better when I bleed for you TRADUCCIÓN
by Sowelu
Summary: Leer nota al comienzo. Cuando Laurent y Bella se cruzan en el prado, Alice tiene la visión de Laurent bebiendo de ella y cuando todo se vuelve negro, ella asume lo peor para Bella. Ochenta años después, Los Cullen deciden mudarse a Chicago. TRADUCCION.
1. Parte I

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

_**La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a **__**xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx **_y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Hola, es importante que sepas que si vas a leer esta historia, te vas a topar con una historia incompleta aunque ahora la marcaré como "Complete". La verdad es que es muy tedioso estar recibiendo mensajes de que actualice. Para empezar yo NO soy la autora y no tengo poder sobre esto. Ella en su momento le dio seguimiento a la historia pero ahora ya ni la puedo localizar. Por lo tanto si en algún momento actualiza, ustedes serán los primeros que lo sabrán. 

En una ocasión yo me plantee la idea de darle un final a esta historia. SI ese final llega, será en una viñeta aparte y no está ni comenzada. Por favor comprendan que no quiero borrar la historia porque mi trabajo me llevó traducirlo y sobretodo porque no le veo el caso. Así que no me vuelvan a "exigir" que me apure o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. Y no me anden dejando comentarios de este fic en otras historias. 

La historia consta de 13 capítulos y en realidad, un final muy cerca. Yo calculo que la autora lo dejó como a dos o tres para finalizar. 

Sé que no son todos. Pero para tí que comienzas la historia, ya sabes lo que te encontrarás. 

Gracias.

* * *

**Parte I. La más negra de las blasfemias…**

"_Ella no estará feliz sobre esto"_

"_¿Sobre que?"_

"_Sobre que yo te mate… Ella piensa que es más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward- un trato justo, pareja por pareja… Estoy un poco hambriento y tu hueles… simplemente se me hace agua la boca._

"_El sabrá que fuiste tú. No te librarás de esto"_

"_Déjame asegurarte Bella que esto no es nada personal. Solo estoy sediento… Seré rápido. No sentirás nada, lo prometo."_

**Edward POV**

Aunque estuviéramos parados en la esquina de la calle -ochenta años después- esperando a que las luces cambiaran, aquellos últimos momentos de la vida de Bella atormentaban mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Le daba un completo y nuevo sentido a la frase "cáscara vacía".

La única razón de estar todavía aquí, de caminar todavía entre los vivos es por mi familia. Alice había visto lo que planeaba hacer una vez que supe lo de… Ella había reunido a la familia y volado a Volterra para sacarme de ahí. No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo gastaron rogando y suplicándome. Todo lo que quería era morir… o lo que fuera que nuestra especie hace. Sin Bella no había sentido de vivir, no existía. Ella había sido como un brillante meteoro cruzando a través de la noche oscura. Sin ella… no había nada.

Estaba ciego de una luz que no alcanzaba a ver.

Había proferido la más negra de las blasfemias cuando le dije que no la amaba. De alguna forma logré convencerme que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era dejarla. Dejarla vivir una vida sin las persistentes amenazas de muerte. Pero yo debería haberla conocido mejor. ¿Cuál fue la primero petición que le hice? No caerse en el océano o accidentarse. Debí saber desde el principio que ella era un imán para el peligro. ¿Cómo pude siquiera imaginarme que ella estaría a salvo por su cuenta? ¿Cuántas veces le dije que estaba luchando contra el destino al tratar de mantenerla viva?

Sin embargo la dejé y el destino finalmente la alcanzó.

La familia entera estaba afuera para un paseo nocturno. Un truco, lo sabía, querían distraerme de vivir en el pasado. Estar rodeado de parejas perfectas era difícilmente un remedio pero apenas lo notaba. Apenas notaba cualquier cosa. Caminé con ellos cuando lo quisieron, cacé cuando lo necesitaron. Hablé cuando hablaron pero por lo general me quedaba las cosas para mi mismo. Traté de actuar normal pero supe que no los estaba engañando. Supe que era doloroso para mi familia observar, pero no podía hacer algo más por ellos. No sin Bella.

Estábamos parados en el cruce, esperando que las luces del semáforo indicaran el alto y nos dejara cruzar. Nos parábamos detrás de los humanos que llenaban las aceras. Era el final de un día de trabajo y las personas estaban apuradas por llegar a sus hogares.

El cielo estaba gris con gruesas nubes de lluvia y smog. Bloqueando efectivamente cualquier rayo del atardecer. El aire estaba frío sin el sol para calentar. Los humanos estaban enfundados en sus trajes y chaquetas, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. La fresca brisa traía con ella el hedor de millones de humanos atascados en la ciudad. Pero no había esencia humana que me atrajera nunca más… o quizás, yo estaba tan entumecido para notarlo.

Retrocedí un paso, quedándome detrás del grupo, tratando de tomar algo de aire, más allá de los apretones de los humanos en su camino hacia la acera, esperando por el cambio de luces. Me sentía constantemente sofocado estos días, una peculiar sensación desde que no necesitaba el aire y eso era desde hace más de un siglo ahora. Solo otra marca de cuan humano mi amor me había hecho.

Volteé mi cara hacia la brisa, inhalándola. Humanos, contaminación y… fresia.

¿Estaba mi mente jugando conmigo? ¿Finalmente había enloquecido? ¿Finalmente mis hermanos habían encontrado el modo de sacarme de la miseria? Dí un vistazo hacia ellos. No, por supuesto que no. Jasper asía a Alice con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tan firme para evitar en lo posible a los humanos. Emmett tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rosalie. Carlisle junto a mí, mantenía su mano unida a la de Esme.

Me ocupé de nuevo del ambiente. Aspirando profundamente la esencia que me hacía agua la boca. Cerré mis ojos. ¿Porqué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? Era tan similar que…

.

Di un paso al frente.

"Edward" Alice estaba tirando de mi brazo. "Edward, estamos cruzando"

La hice a un lado y regresé mis pasos en la acera, siguiendo la esencia, ignorando el frenético pitido del tráfico. Solo estaba esperando. Era imposible. Imposible. No podía haber dos propietarias de tan gloriosa esencia. Eso sería una blasfemia. Y no había forma de que fuera ella… no después de lo que Alice había visto.

Paré en la esquina opuesta a la cuadra, donde el tráfico de personas era denso y cercano, y miré a través del camino.

"Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Alice. Toda la familia estaba detrás de mí, rodeándome.

No quité la mirada del otro lado del camino. "¿Pueden oler eso? Por favor, díganme que pueden oler eso" Aspiré profundamente aire de nuevo, cerrando mis ojos momentáneamente. "Fresia" Abrí mis ojos y se desviaron automáticamente hacía una librería a la derecha de un edificio frente a mí. "Díganme que no lo estoy imaginando"

Escuché como todos aspiraban profundamente, tanteando el aire. Jasper no podía detectar nada diferente pero el resto si.

"Huele como a Bella" Susurró Alice.

La puerta de la librería de enfrente se abrió con un campaneo claramente audible para nosotros, mostrando a un hombre anciano diciendo, "Está todo perfecto, cariño. Solo asegúrate de estar aquí más temprano la próxima vez, para cerrar a tiempo."

Todo el mundo se detuvo cuando la observé azotar la puerta, riendo grácilmente de manera poco natural. "Se lo prometo, Sr. Collingworth. Gracias de nuevo."

Si mi corazón todavía tuviera la habilidad de latir, se hubiera detenido en ese instante. Ella estaba magnifica. Magnifica no le hacía justicia, suaves ondas castañas caían en arcadas cuando se volteó para agradecer al propietario de la tienda, con un libro asegurado entre sus manos.

Pero fueron las últimas palabras del propietario de la tienda, las que sacudieron todo mi ser.

"Que tenga una buena noche, Señorita Masen."

* * *

Beteo: Giselita... gracias, gracias, gracias por ayudarme con esto xD

La autora ha cambiado la historia a rated M, están advertidas jajaja... aunque se que no les va a molestar a muchas.. xD el proximo capitulo muy prontito

links de la autora: www . fanfiction u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: www .fanfiction s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	2. Parte II

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx_**

* * *

**Parte II. Emmett golpea mas fuerte, pero Edward corre más rápido…**

"_Que tenga una buena noche, señorita Masen."_

**Edward POV**

El dolor era… surreal… increíble… completamente incomprensible, como alguien que se somete a una fuerte descarga de electricidad, tan fuerte como millones de voltios en un grito sofocado que va desgarrando mi pecho. Y mi cuerpo lo estaba absorbiendo tanto que pensé estar hecho de carne humana en vez de piedra. Estaba rasgando mi interior, comenzando en mi pecho y resonando a través de cada fibra de mí ser.

No podía pensar correctamente. Apenas podía pensar.

Mi Bella estaba viva…

…Y ella había tomado mi nombre.

No Cullen, mi apellido adoptivo, _mi apellido_; Masen. El apellido con el cual había nacido, el apellido que hubiera mantenido de haber permanecido humano.

Como si estuviera alejada a millones de millas y no junto a mi, aferrándose a mi brazo tan fuerte que hubiera cortado mi circulación si tuviera, escuché a Alice susurrar su nombre.

"Bella."

Ella estaba sonriendo, alejándose de la librería, alejándose del anciano propietario, alejándose de nosotros. Pero se detuvo dando un vistazo directo hacia a nosotros… congelándose.

Las emociones corrían a través de mí… No había palabras para expresar con precisión lo que sentí en ese momento. La aplastante sorpresa, el estrepitoso júbilo, el agobiante dolor, el momento anhelado, la ira contenida, el consumo de todas las culpas.

Ah, la culpa… Sabiendo que había escuchado el suave susurro de Alice, sabiendo que se estaba moviendo con una gracia antinatural que nunca poseyó en el tiempo que la había conocido… sabiendo que ella estaba viva, pero en un modo que nunca quise para ella.

_Esto era _por lo cual la había dejado. Para salvarla de convertirse en una eterna condenada, para salvar su piel de ser nevada y tan dura como un diamante, para salvarla de este presente, de constante necesidad de sangre humana.

Para salvar su alma.

Todo fue inútil.

Nos paramos a lados opuestos del camino, observándonos. Yo estaba insensible hacia todo a mí alrededor, solo sintiendo la caótica ola de confusas emociones dentro de mí. Podía verla con perfecta claridad. Su largo cabello castaño cayendo en puntas sobre su angelical rostro en forma de corazón; su figura, mostrando unos torneados antebrazos expuestos por las mangas tres cuartos de su blusa; la expresión de pura conmoción y evidente incredulidad mostrada en sus expresivos ojos… sus dorados ojos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron… sin moverse.

Ella no era frágil. El pensamiento cruzó mi mente como un rayo. Ella ya no era la humana suave y vulnerable que una vez fue, con la constante facilidad para ruborizar su piel con cada pulso de su corazón. Ella no era más la torpe y simpática adolescente que no podía caminar sobre una superficie sin encontrar _algo_ con lo cual tropezar. No. Ella era un depredador ahora, tan peligroso, tan volátil… y tan hermosa como cualquier vampiro.

Y yo todavía la deseaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.

¿Debería avergonzarme por apartar mis culpas así de fácil? ¿Debería resistir la tentación, negándome a sucumbir a mis deseos, en vez de regresar a mi habitación donde me hundiré dentro de la miseria y me odiaré a mi mismo por dejar que esto le pasara a ella, por haber sido suficiente estúpido como para pensar que estaría a salvo sin mi? Le había dicho que mantenerla con vida era casi un trabajo -de tiempo completo- uno que no me hubiera importado mantener si no fuera por el hecho de que _yo _era el único que la ponía constantemente en peligro.

¿Pero acaso esta no es la causa de que ella sea así? Ya una vez me había apartado de ella, alejándola de mí, tratando de aislarla del mundo que podría matarla, para asegurarme que ninguno de mi propia familia cometiera el asesinato. Me había hundido en mi propia miseria odiándome a mi mismo por traerle este mundo a su puerta. Y ahora ella se había convertido en lo mismo de lo que la trataba de proteger.

La oveja había sabido que era bueno para ella, pero ¿hubiera escuchado el león? Por supuesto que no. ¡De veras! Que león tan masoquista y enfermo.

Bueno, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Di un paso dentro de la cuneta en su dirección.

Y ella hizo lo que esperaba que hiciera la primera vez que la conocí.

Escapó.

**Bella POV**

El sol había estado brillando la mayor parte del día y hasta las cinco menos diez había pensado que tendría que esperar hasta mañana antes de poder salir para conseguir el nuevo libro que estaba buscando. Recordé que siempre había sido una lectora ávida y después de cambiar, solo conseguí ser más rápida. Volaba a través de los libros ahora y constantemente esperaba algo nuevo que leer. Todavía leía Clásicos pero igual tenía que admitir que leyéndolos todos los días en cierto modo, arruinaba la novedad.

Al momento que las nubes cambiaron, yo estaba fuera de mi casa sobre el camino. Llegué justo cuando el Sr. Collingworth estaba volteando el letrero de 'ABIERTO' a 'CERRADO'. Pero en cuanto me vio a través del cristal, lo escuché suspirar de manera natural y abrió la puerta para mí.

"Su interrupción está bien, Señorita Masen". Él no estaba molesto.

Le sonreí. "Prometo que seré rápida," Dije. "Sé exactamente lo que estoy buscando."

El me hizo pasar y desapareció mientras tejía mi camino entre los pasillos de libros. El Sr Collingworth era uno de los pocos humanos con los que yo solía interactuar frecuentemente, y uno de los pocos que no se mostraba molesto por lo que su subconsciente le estaba diciendo. Él parecía realmente disfrutar el tenerme en su tienda, aún incluso cuando yo ponía nerviosos a sus otros clientes.

Podía escucharlo murmurase a si mismo sobre cerrar su tienda con la claridad como si estuviera hablando demasiado alto.

Fui hasta la "Y" en la sección de literatura y extraje del estante el libro _Briar Rose_ de Jane Yolen. Está bien, no era una novela nueva, pero era nueva para mí en el sentido que no me pertenecía. La había tomado tantas veces de la librería que ya calculaba que bien podría adquirir una copia para mí. Después de todo, la librería no estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día y yo no necesitaba dormir- Quien sabe, algún día podría querer leerla.

En el mostrador, el Sr. Collingworth sonrió cuando yo le pasé el libro para registrarlo.

"Seguro disfruta de sus clásicos ¿no es verdad, Señorita Masen?"

Sonreí y asentí, extendiéndole un billete de veinte dólares. "Hay una razón por la cual los llaman 'Los Clásicos'"

Él gruñó y me regresó mi cambio. "Muchos jóvenes de su edad no le darían una segunda ojeada, probablemente ni siquiera una primera."

Sonreí de nuevo, escondiendo la puñalada de dolor que me atravesó. Efectivamente, jóvenes en sí. Yo era mucho mayor de lo que él mismo era.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y le agradecí de nuevo por mantenerla abierta para mí.

Afuera en la calle abrí el libro y comencé a leer mientras encabezaba mi regreso a casa. Una de las cosas que yo no olvidaba todavía de mi vida humana era mi constante amenaza de torpeza. Después del cambio, todo desapareció… bueno tal vez no era completamente cierto. Tenía un sentimiento de que seguía siendo un poco torpe, incluso para un vampiro, pero yo no había tenido a nadie con quien compararme excepto dolorosas memorias, memorias humanas que se negaban a desaparecer.

Memorias que yo no _quería_ desaparecer.

Ese había sido uno de los peores temores después de darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, pensar que todas las memorias sobre _él_ podrían desaparecer. _'Las memorias humanas fallan' _me había dicho en una ocasión, y por mucho que intentara no pensar _físicamente_ en él, algo que había conseguido manejar muy bien en los últimos ochenta y tantos años, no quería _olvidarlo_.

Todavía lo amaba.

Todavía estaba sonriendo, feliz. Me había hecho a tiempo de mi libro, cuando escuché mi nombre.

"Bella."

Fue doloroso y extraño escucharlo. Yo era esencialmente una ermitaña, nadie me conocía lo suficientemente bien para llamarme Bella, ni siquiera la gente con la que trabajaba. La gente solía usar mi nombre completo o Señorita Masen. No me habían llamado Bella desde que cambié.

Y la voz que lo pronunció. Esa voz de soprano que escuché en la cafetería de la escuela de Forks, en otra vida hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estuve sentada frente a _él_ discutiendo las implicaciones que impedían nuestra relación. La misma voz que se reía conmigo y chismeaba mientras me ayudaba a realizar mis tareas cotidianas alrededor de gruesos volúmenes y costillas rotas. La misma voz que me había reprendido forzándome dentro de un vestido de fiesta escogido especialmente para _él._

Mis ojos siguieron el sonido de su voz y me paralicé en el sobresalto de verla ahí, de verlos a todos ellos ahí.

De verlo a _él_.

Era como verlo de nuevo por primera vez, solo que sin el alocado latido de mi corazón y el violento flujo de mi sangre. Mis ojos perdidos en cada detalle, su cabello color bronce perfectamente desarreglado; su rostro anguloso y divino; el arco perfecto de sus cejas, la escultura perfecta de su torso insinuado a través del ligero y claro suéter gris; la miel en sus ojos tan fascinantes como siempre.

No podía… Él estaba ahí. _Justo ahí._ Tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración. Mi mente simplemente estaba paralizada.

No lo había visto cerca de ochenta años y ahora, de repente, él estaba _justo ahí. _Todo en lo que podía pensar era en mirarlo fijamente.

Incluso mientras lo observaba, sus ojos cambiaron. Fueron de la conmoción a la confusión, e increíblemente al… hambre. No había otra palabra para describirlo… Bueno, podía pensar en una, pero no me hubiera dejado ponerla en una frase coherente, incluso si hubiera formulado una. Una expresión cruzó su rostro, una que conocí bastante bien de todo el tiempo que había pasado observándolo, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de dejarme, algo que eventualmente logró.

Entonces, la expresión que dejó ver su rostro, un ligero movimiento de sus labios cerrados firmemente y sus ojos entrecerrados, adelantaba lo que su mente planeaba hacer. Tiró su brazo del agarre de Alice y se movió, dando un paso hacía mí.

No estaba lista para esto, lo supe al instante, repentinamente nerviosa. Había cambiado demasiado, tanto… que no estaba lista. No estaba lista para _él._

Dio un paso en la cuneta sin que yo estuviera todavía lista.

Así que corrí.

Escuché a su familia llamarme, llamarlo, y supe que me estaba siguiendo. No estaba en condiciones para dejarlo atrás. ¿Que era lo que Esme había dicho en una ocasión en el partido de baseball? Emmett golpea más fuerte, pero Edward es el más rápido. No estaría lejos de atraparme. Ya podía escuchar su triunfo. Él me atraparía y tendría que hablar con él, hablar de cosas para las cuales no estaba lista.

A menos que…

Había una forma en la cual yo podía escapar de él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar mis ojos.

Y eso hice.

* * *

Beteo: Giselita... gracias..!

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

SOWELU


	3. Parte III

**Diclaimer... los personajes pretenecen a SMyer.. o.O y esta historia pertenece a xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx**

* * *

**Parte III. Oh, estoy lejos de ser infalible.**

_Y ella hizo lo que esperaba que hiciera la primera vez que la conocí._

_Escapó_

_Había una forma en la cual yo podía escapar de él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar mis ojos._

_Y eso hice._

**Edward POV**

Mis pies parecían correr por si solos. _Mi_ mente seguía en lo que había sucedido minutos antes, recordando todavía el momento en que sus ojos gentilmente observaron los míos por primera vez en décadas desde aquel… aquel… ¿Horrible? ¿Injusto? ¿Repugnante? No había palabras suficientemente fuertes para describir aquel día en que la había destruido y dejado en el bosque. Pero era como si de repente estuviera cazando —Mis instintos tomaron control por completo, centrándome en ella cuando se giró y corrió.

Todavía era un depredador y ella todavía era mi presa.

Hice caso omiso a los llamados de mi familia, de los humanos diseminados en las aceras. De todos modos ellos no podían verme -tal vez sintieron una ligera corriente de aire cuando pasé junto a ellos pero eso era algo que bien podrían considerar natural.

Ella estaba trazando su recorrido dentro y fuera del tráfico -de autos y personas-, abriéndose paso a través del laberinto de calles y callejones que constituyen Chicago.

Ella fue rápida.

Pero yo lo fui más.

Y su esencia -aquella excitante y embriagadora esencia- tan solo me hacía correr más rápido mientras golpeaba mi rostro. Se escabulló dentro de un espacio reducido entre dos pequeñas casas y yo estaba tan solo segundos detrás de ella… solo esperando a que se detuviera bruscamente.

Gruñí, girando sobre mis talones, agazapándome en cuclillas, furioso.

Se había ido.

Me mantuve alerta, mis ojos apuntando en todas direcciones del callejón, mirando la parte superior de los edificios de ocho plantas a cada uno de mis costados. Se había ido. Había estado tan cerca, que tan solo tres pasos y hubiera puesto mis brazos a su alrededor. Pero ahora -ahora ni siquiera podía olerla. Gruñí nuevamente. _¿Por qué no podía olerla?_ ¡Tan solo había estado a tres pasos de mí! Este callejón debería estar perfumado de su esencia, no por los desechos pestilentes de humanos.

Me lancé hacía la pared opuesta, escalándola en segundos, balanceándome sobre el alféizar y andando en el techo, tomando de nuevo la posición de cuclillas.

Si estaba esperando captar desde aquí su esencia, estuve instantáneamente decepcionado. Solo podía oler el reciente polvo de los tejados, pichones y más humanos.

Me paré y fui a la cornisa al lado opuesto del edificio. Fijé la mirada hacía abajo, buscado entre la plaga de trajes negros y serpenteantes hileras de automóviles.

Finalmente mi mente regresó con mis pasos y gruñí, apartándome y aovillándome, un nuevo hueco abierto en mi pecho. Dejé caer mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y si pudiera, hubiera llorado.

Por supuesto que ella se alejó de mí. ¿Le había dado razones para no hacerlo? ¿Como pude si quiera esperar que extendiera sus brazos y sonriera, para tomarme de vuelta? No podía. La había dejado destruida y llorando en el bosque. Me había mantenido quieto, observándola dar traspiés detrás de mí, cayendo una y otra vez al tratar de seguirme, solo la dejé cuando supe que ella no iría a levantarse de nuevo. No pude soportar el dolor en el que se encontraba, el dolor en el que _yo me encontraba, _sabiendo que de alguna manera ella había creído cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Yo había preferido _miserablemente_ regresar a ella, revelar mis mentiras, decirle que nunca la abandonaría.

Nunca deseé tan fervientemente poder torcer el tiempo, que yo pudiera regresar y nunca dejarla, que lo hice cuando Alice me dijo que ella había muerto.

_Alice_.

Mi cabeza no me dejaba. ¿Cómo Alice no pudo ver esto? ¿Cómo no había visto que Bella regresaría? Entonces la ira vino completamente —Ira hacía mi mismo, por haber sido suficiente _estúpido _como para dejarla; ira hacía Laurent, por atreverse a hundir sus dientes en _mi_ Bella; ira hacía Alice, por no haber visto algo tan increíblemente importante como esto.

Sabía que la ira, hacía Alice al menos, estaba injustificada. Viendo el futuro no era infalible. Alice no era infalible. Eso lo sabía. Ella nos lo había dicho demasiadas veces en el trascurso de las décadas. Pero no me importó —No mientras Bella estuviera involucrada.

Me paré. No abandonaría mi búsqueda. Sabía que ella había huido de mí y sabía que me lo merecía eso y más por lo que le hice —directa e indirectamente. Pero haría algo, _cualquier cosa,_ para traerla de regreso a mí. Tenía que decidir. No la dejaría ir, no de nuevo —nunca más. Incluso si ella me dice que no me quiere de vuelta para nada. Siempre estaré esperando a que llegue mi turno, observando.

Pero por ahora, necesitaba hablar con Alice.

**Bella POV**

Lo observé desplegarse desde el techo, observando hasta que echó un vistazo una vez más hacía el callejón antes de dejarlo, encabezando su regreso en la dirección de la cual habíamos venido. No me atreví a moverme de mi posición sobre el lugar, incluso después de no escuchar más sus pasos, hasta que su esencia se había desvanecido y la luna se había elevado.

No estaba completamente segura como mi pequeño poder funcionaba, pero sabía que podía ocultarme bastante bien si así lo necesitaba. Podía recordarlo, durante aquellos días en que el veneno producía dolor, casi soportable en comparación con el dolor que había sentido en el claro antes que Laurent apareciera, antes que la manada viniera a buscarme después de que acabaran con Laurent. Sabía que lo harían porque podía sentir el veneno quemando a través de mis venas. Ellos no me habían destrozado como a Laurent, para evitar que el mundo ganara otro vampiro. Podía recordarme pensando _por favor que no me encuentren, por favor que no me encuentren. _Y no lo hicieron. Se habían parado justo sobre mí como si fuera una rama o algo. Podía sentir sus narices húmedas presionarse sobre mi piel, pero ellos no me encontraron.

De algún modo me había ocultado de ellos.

De hecho esa era mí teoría. Cuando fui humana, era un libro cerrado a los vampiros con poderes relacionados con la mente —Podía bloquearlos. Ahora como vampiro, estaba pensando que mi poder había crecido así que podía bloquearlos físicamente —mi esencia, los ruidos que hice… y el rastro físico que dejé.

Esa era justo mi teoría. No había nadie más a quien preguntarle sobre el tema. Y realmente no tenía sentido cuando lo pensaba demasiado, particularmente cuando pensaba en los licántropos. ¿Acaso mi poder no debería haber crecido hasta después que la transformación estuviera completa? ¿Pero que sabía yo? La única persona que podría ayudarme a arrojar luz sobre el tema sería probablemente Carlisle.

Pero él no había estado cerca. _Nadie _había estado cerca.

Me alejé de la pared de ladrillos y me encaminé a casa. No fue hasta que estuve dentro y lancé mi nuevo libro sobre mi sofá que recordé.

Edward. _Mi _Edward.

Colapsé sobre el suelo, aforrándome a mis costados mientas mi mente volvía hacia los últimos meses de mi vida humana. Dolía tanto respirar, que no lo hice. Los sollozos se arrancaron de mi garganta, sacudiendo todo mi ser…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero finalmente, el dolor amainó. Me relajé sobre mi espalda, casi temiendo que un mal movimiento trajera rápidamente de vuelta todo el dolor.

¿Por qué había huido de él? _¿Por qué? _¿No era él todo lo que había querido los últimos ochenta años? Incluso el pensar que no podía tenerlo y que me negaba a pensar en él, por temor al dolor paralizante en mi alma, había hecho lo que podía para asegurarme que no lo olvidaría. Había tomado su nombre cuando me di cuenta que no podría mantener el mío. Me había mudado a Chicago porque era el lugar en el que él había nacido. ¿Por qué me negaba a mí misma lo que tanto quería? Él había estado tan cerca —y todo lo que había tenido que hacer era girarme y hubiera sido capaz de tocarlo.

Pero no estaba lista para tocarlo.

Era todo lo que él alguna vez estuvo determinado a que no fuera. Debo darle asco. Seguro, él me había perseguido, ¿pero que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta que no soy… algún… algún producto de su imaginación? Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mi mente me trajo de nuevo una filosa puñalada de dolor. No estaría lista para ser rechazada. Una vez como humana había sido suficiente. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Cuándo los niveles entre nosotros finalmente se habían compensado, aunque fuera un poco? Un poco, porque él todavía era más magnifico de lo que yo era.

El sol estaba de repente brillando a través de mis ventanas. Levanté mi mano hacia el rayo dorado y observé la luz del sol romperse y rebotar en mi piel en miles de pequeños arco iris.

Suspiré.

Su cara estaba grabada en mi mente, la expresión en su rostro antes de que saliera corriendo era muy clara. Si yo no lo conociera mejor que a nadie, juraría que sus palabras en el bosque habían sido puras mentiras para que él me mirara de esa forma. El tan solo pensarlo hizo que mi respiración aumentara rápidamente.

Pero también me hizo enojar. Fruncí el ceño al procesar esta nueva revelación. Me había dicho que no me amaba, que nunca _me quiso._ Y _ahora… _él me observa de ese modo, como si nunca hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. Las mismas palabras que lo hicieron abandonarme, que me hicieron perder la única razón por la cual quería esta vida, hasta que la conseguí finalmente. No había razón alguna.

¿No lo había visto Alice? Pensé inmediatamente. ¿No me había visto convertirme en un vampiro? Recordé claramente aquél día en el hospital cuando le hice una pregunta similar. Su respuesta me había confirmado incluso lo suficiente cuando el había insistido que ella estaba equivocada, que el futuro cambia.

Futuro y Destino, resoplé. ¿No era lo mismo? El Futuro era el Destino y el Destino siempre sigue su curso. Él debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Estuviera él o no. Y si él hubiera estado…

El resentimiento se abrió fuertemente dentro de mí. Si él hubiera estado las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes. Lo sabía…

¿Pero porqué se hubiera quedado? El no me había querido —no como su novia al menos. El modo como me había observado antes —eso no significaba que me quería de vuelta con él. ¿Solo había sido un simple humano con un aroma apetitoso? No había nada interesante acerca de mí que lo pudiera retener. Ahora que era un vampiro —quizás las cosas puedan haber cambiado… pero quizás no.

Gruñí. Entre más lo pensaba, más confuso se volvía. ¿Estaba molesta con él? ¿Era justo estar molesta con él? ¿Ahora él me quería de vuelta como al principio? No podía utilizar mi sangre inexistente como una excusa para la forma en que me miró esta tarde. ¿Qué si no? ¿Qué si solo hubiera sido el asombro por ver a su ex novia quien debería seguro, caminar con un armazón de metal, o caminar con un bastón, o subida sobre uno de esos patinetes motorizados o alguno de esos nuevos artilugios que recién han sacado al mercado?

De una cosa estaba segura. Sabía que todavía lo amaba. Eso ciertamente nunca cambiaría no importara cuanto viviera. Era solo el resto lo que me hacía dudar… no creo alguna vez estar segura de entender su forma de pensar, saber como nunca adivinó la mía. Pero necesitaba entenderla algo. Quería miserablemente verlo de nuevo, hablarle, quería…

No. No me dejaría pensarlo. No sucedería, así que ¿por qué debería lastimarme más? No. Sé que me derrumbaré, y pronto. Sé que averiguaré el modo de encontrarlos, ahora que sabía que ellos estaban en la ciudad, y sé que me enfrentaré con ellos. Necesitaba estar preparada para eso.

Repentinamente, quise platicar con Alice, Bueno, no repentinamente desde que quise hacerlo tan a menudo a través de los años, pero nunca lo había logrado porque no sabía donde encontrarla. Me acerqué a la ventana, cerrando mis ojos al calor. Sabía donde podría encontrar a Alice con la oportunidad de _él _estando tan cerca.

Fui hacía el baño.

Tenía por delante un día de compras que preparar.

* * *

Beteo: Giselita... ;)

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	4. Parte IV

**Diclaimer... los personajes pretenecen a SMyer.. o.O y esta historia pertenece a xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx**

Mil disculpas por el retraso en serio, la escuela me ha dejado fuera de todo!! este capitulo es más grande que los anteriores jajaj así que disfrutenlo, está realmente bueno, y disfrute tanto traduciendo xDDD

* * *

**Parte IV Bueno, estaba pensando tal vez ir a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturi…**

…_me hizo enfurecer. Me había dicho que no me amaba, que nunca me quiso. Y ahora… él me observa de ese modo, como si nunca hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras. Las mismas que lo hicieron abandonarme, que me hicieron perder la única razón por la cual quería esta vida, hasta que la conseguí finalmente. No había razón alguna._

_¿No lo había visto Alice? ¿No me había visto convertirme en un vampiro?_

_Quería platicar con Alice…_—_Tenía por delante un día de compras que preparar._

**Bella POV**

Levanté mi vista del libro cuando escuché otro automóvil entrar en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Pero cuando bajó la velocidad, perdí el interés. Las ventanillas no estaban polarizadas y podía ver una señora de mediana edad detrás del volante. Suspiré y me acomodé de nuevo en el asiento de mi automóvil. Había llegado a la plaza a las ocho, ansiosa por la oportunidad de ver a Alice de nuevo. Obviamente, estaba antes de la hora. Suspiré de nuevo y regresé a mi libro para escuchar el eco de los afilados taconazos que la mujer producía a través del vacío estacionamiento y resonaban en mi oído. Nunca comprendí como ciertas mujeres vestían tacones altos para trabajar una jornada que las mantenía paradas sus buenas siete u ocho horas.

Suave y sigilosamente, a las nueve en punto, el estacionamiento comenzó a llenarse. Olvidé cualquier tema sobre mis libros cuando observé a los clientes salir de sus autos, poniendo especial atención a cualquier vehículo de lujo y con los vidrios polarizados. Mientras observaba, trataba de no pensar porqué estaba aquí. Fallé miserablemente. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Un millón de escenarios distintos corrieron a través de mi mente. ¿Debería caminar hacia ella como si nada hubiera pasado? _Hey Alice, ¿Cómo estás? _¿Debería entrar y pretender que nuestro encuentro fue incidental? _Oh vaya, Alice. ¡Mira que encontrarte aquí! ¿Qué han estado haciendo? _¿O debería solo seguirla y esperar hasta que me note? No sabría decir si ella estaría disponible para hacerlo, con mí… don. ¿Era algo que solo podría hacer conscientemente? ¿O me bloqueaba si no eran consciente de mi persona, incluso cuando no lo pensara? Sacudí mi cabeza. No tenía idea. Además, ella podría ni siquiera querer hablar conmigo. Me asusté ante esa idea.

Un auto negro se arrastró dentro de la pared de aparcamiento, cercana a las puertas automáticas. Un Audi A4 con ventanas polarizadas —tan oscuras que estaba casi segura que sería ilegal. Ni las mías lo eran tanto.

Mantuve mi respiración mientras observaba como tres puertas se abrían.

Era absurdo. Me di cuenta, mientras las observaba salir del auto, que por alguna razón esperaba encontrarme algún cambio en su apariencia. Sacudía mi cabeza ante la incredulidad de mi idiotez, mientras observaba a Rosalie dar un paso fuera desde el asiento del conductor y Esme salía del asiento del copiloto mientras Alice cerraba la del asiento de pasajero. Por supuesto que no había cambios. _Yo_ era la única que había cambiado desde la última vez que las vi. Ellas estaban tan hermosas como siempre.

Alice estaba volteando hacia todos lados, una expresión de esperanza cruzó en su rostro de duendecillo que tanto extrañaba. Le tomó menos de medio segundo echar un vistazo al estacionamiento. Vi su rostro bajarse ligeramente como nunca.

Me estaba buscando.

Ella sabía que vendría a verla, y quería verme. Pude haber sonreído de felicidad. Pude haberlo hecho —si no estuviera congelada en mi asiento.

Mi reacción fue absolutamente ridícula —ahora que sabía que ella estaba feliz de verme, de cualquier manera. Pero no había esperado a nadie más con ella, mucho menos a Rosalie. Sabía que yo no le gustaba cuando era humana. ¿Cómo reaccionará ahora? Y Esme. Olvidé a Esme también, pero ¿qué pensará de mí? Había estado tan pendiente de Edward que no me percaté de su presencia o de sus reacciones ayer en la noche, así que no pude ver ese ligero encuentro como un punto de referencia.

Ellas fueron a través de las puertas de cristal y pusieron un pie sobre las escaleras mecánicas, yo las observaba mientras se perdían lentamente de mi campo visual. No habían dicho ni una palabra entre ellas.

Y yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

"Hiciste una decisión," Me murmuré a mí misma. "Ahora afróntalo."

Pero aún no me movía. Si no puedo hacer esto, ¿cómo se supone que las enfrentaré? Sacudí mi cabeza. No tengo nada que temer. Veré cómo reaccionan y después… Bueno, todo dependía de las reacciones que consiguiera. Así que tenía que obtenerlas.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro conseguí salir y seguirlas. Deambulé pasando las tiendas baratas, siguiendo sus esencias, hasta que me detuve en frente de una zapatería. Eché un vistazo a la montura de la marca sobre la puerta. De diseñador, por supuesto. Eso solo me hizo no querer entrar.

Regresé la mirada y fue directa hacía otro par de ojos acaramelados.

Tenía que decir algo. Absorbí aire fuertemente y dejé salir una tímida sonrisa.

"Hola, Esme." Suspiré

Sonrió cuando dije su nombre y se movió suavemente, por los estándares humanos, y me abrazó. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, estaba débil y estúpidamente sorprendida de sentir como ella ya no era dura como la recordaba. Por supuesto ella no se sentía tan dura, ahora que mi propia piel era como el mármol.

"¡Oh, Bella!" Regresó en un suspiro.

Aceptación.

Hubiera llorado si pudiera —_Quería llorar_. Al segundo que ella me abrazó me di cuenta, realmente me di cuenta de cuan sola me había sentido a través de las ocho décadas. Y ahora me percataba de cuanto lo había odiado. Nunca me sentí perteneciente a algún lugar, nunca encontré un grupo en que fuera aceptada cómodamente mientras fui humana. Hasta que conocí a Edward. Las memorias de cuan impaciente había estado de unirme a… a esta _increíble_ familia de vampiros era demasiado fuerte, aún más dolorosa, hasta que la mujer que había aceptado como mi madre sustituta me tendió la mano.

Escondí mi rostro en su hombro y un sollozo seco se forzó a salir. Acarició mi cabello e hizo sonidos tranquilizantes como haría cualquier madre para calmar a su hija alterada, manteniéndome aferrada hacia ella. En este momento, estaba excepcionalmente agradecida que Esme nunca hubiera pasado por alto mantener sus instintos maternales.

Eventualmente recordé que estábamos paradas en contrapunto en medio de la entrada de las tiendas. Nadie decía nada mientras nos rodeaban hacía su salida o entrada de la tienda —quizás porque dábamos una imagen demasiado patética o por su natural aversión hacia nosotros, no lo sabía, o no me importaba. Sintiendo los brazos de Esme a mí alrededor, escuchando su voz y aspirando su esencia eran factores que estaba resguardando seguramente en la realidad —ella estaba realmente aquí, que yo estaba realmente aquí, y en algún lugar de la ciudad _él _realmente estaba aquí.

Me solté y Esme tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para examinarme de cerca. Me sentí nerviosa por alguna razón que no podía explicar. Una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara y suspiró.

"Oh, cosita." Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. "Todos estos años… no teníamos idea."

¿No habían regresado? ¿No les había _él _dejado regresar?

"No es tu culpa, Esme." Traté de consolarla.

"No. Es mía."

Alice se detuvo detrás de Esme, sus expresivos ojos dorados llenos de tantas emociones que yo no sabía qué era lo que realmente pensaba. Pero ella se lanzó hacia mí, para atraerme en un abrazo férreo.

"¡Oh, Bella! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no lo pude ver? ¿Por qué no te pude ver? ¡Hubiera visto esto! Hubiera regresado."

"_Hubiéramos_ regresado." La corrigió Esme gentilmente.

"_Necesitamos_ movernos," dijo Rosalie, saliendo de la tienda con tres bolsas en sus brazos. "Estamos creando una congestión." Ella echó una mirada hacia mí y estuve sorprendida por la triste sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola, Bella."

Mi sonrisa fue tímida mientras trataba de esconder la sorpresa de que ella me había hablado por iniciativa propia. "Hola, Rosalie."

Alice me estaba mirando fijamente. Le regresé la mirada y sus cejas se cerraron en un ceño.

"Le dije," murmuró, tomando mi mano y llevándonos fuera de la tienda. "Le dije, ¿pero me escuchó? ¡Oh no! ¡No Edward!" Su voz era tan silenciosa y rápida para que los humanos que nos pasaran escucharan algo. Me echó un vistazo. "Le dije que esto sucedería, pero él no me creyó. 'Bella lo prometió'." Me congelé de la impresión, el dolor del encuentro atravesó mi pecho. Aunque no hubiera escuchado su voz en décadas, no la había olvidado. La imitación de su voz era tan perfecta. Ella me haló impaciente, Esme y Rosalie nos seguían silenciosas detrás.

"Esta fue no fue precisamente una decisión deliberada, Alice." Murmuré.

Ella solo sacudió su cabeza y nos guió dentro de una cafetería, se dirigió hacia un oscuro stand con bancos giratorios, arrastrándome a su lado. El porqué estábamos en una cafetería, no tenía idea, pero al menos estaba apartado. Esme se levantó junto con Rosalie al mostrador y le escuché ordenar cuatro capuccinos grandes y cuatro bollos con mermelada y crema. Cuando regresó a sentarse, traía una ficha de papel laminado con el número _6_ sobre ella, la puso en el centro de la mesa. Ella y Rosalie se sentaron en los lugares opuestos a nosotros.

"Fue un tonto al creer que sobrevivirías sola." Se agitó Alice mientras lo mencionaba.

"_He _sobrevivido," apunté. "y lo he hecho _sola_." Todas se encogieron —incluso Rosalie. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable. No había querido que sonara tan severo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para enmendar mis palabras, Alice me había tomado en otro abrazo.

"Lo siento tanto Bella," suspiró entrecortadamente. "debí haber visto…" Sacudió su cabeza contra mi hombro. "No comprendo porque…" Se enderezó y frunció el ceño hacia mí de nuevo. "¿Cómo?" Demandó. Parpadeé ante el repentino cambio de ánimo. "Cómo sucedió, desde que no te vi. Deberías estar muerta."

Me estremecí. "¿Me viste morir?"

Abrió su boca pero no continuó. Pensó por un instante hasta que su rostro de porcelana se contorsionó. En el momentáneo silencio, un mesero trajo nuestros capuccinos y bollos. Con una sonrisa, Esme y yo lo ayudamos a dejarlos sobre la mesa, se alejó después de llevarse la ficha con él. Alejé mi capuccino evitando que ofendiera mi delicado olfato. El aroma del café era mucho peor para un vampiro.

"Hmpft," Alice resopló. "Yo… yo no lo vi. Pero vi… bueno no vi nada." Me observó con una ceja levantada. "Vi a Laurent alimentándose de ti" —Me estremecí— "y todo se volvió negro. Asumí que estabas muerta."

"¿Viste a los licántropos?" Pregunte suavemente, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de mi taza, disfrutando del calor. Pero se enfrió rápidamente. Crucé mis manos y posé mis codos en la mesa, mientras las observaba de lado. Las tres me observaron confundidas, pero fue Alice la primera en recobrarse, parpadeando rápidamente.

"No." Murmuró.

"¿Licántropos?" Preguntó Esme.

Asentí. "Imagino que eso eran. Vagamente recordaba haber sido envuelta en alguna clase de legenda tribal sobre 'los fríos' y licántropos. Imaginé, si los vampiros son reales, ¿porqué no los licántropos? Además, era lo que mi instinto me decía.

"Dime todo." Susurró Alice.

Esta vez encogí los hombros. "No recuerdo mucho, solo…" Vacilé, no quería decirles cuan malo había sido el dolor en el que estuve _antes_ de que Laurent me mordiera. Como había empeorado. "Estaba herida" Esto se los diría —era verdad, y no les decía cuan herida me dejó la partida de Edward. "Recuerdo a Laurent mordiéndome y sintiendo…" sacudí mi cabeza sin saber que hacer —o reacia a hacerlo— describir la sensación de dolor al sentir mi sangre ser succionada de mí. "Luego estaba en el suelo y pude ver cinco enormes licántropos. Al momento pensé que eran osos." Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar, pero era una de las memorias humanas que se desvanecían. "Había algo sobre unos osos en ese momento," murmuré, aunque ellas posiblemente no comprendieran. Me encogí de hombros. "Ellos se fueron y el dolor empeoró. Cuando regresaron..."

"¿Ellos regresaron?" Susurró Alice.

Mientras asentía, Esme dijo, "Ellos debieron haber sabido que era lo que te estaba sucediendo. Ellos te hubieran matado."

"Probablemente," coincidí, "Pero ellos no me encontraron." Vi la impresión en sus rostros y me tomé las manos. "No sé cómo," Les dije tranquilamente antes de que preguntaran. "Sólo cierro mis ojos y… espero que no puedan encontrarme, hice algo parecido anoche para… para alejarme de Edward," Terminé rápidamente.

El silencio entre nosotras fue roto solo por el sonido del café moliéndose y los humanos ordenando y realizando sus compras.

"¿No has hablado con Edward?" Preguntó Alice gentilmente.

Miré hacia mis manos, sacudiendo mi cabeza, no confiaba en mi voz para hablar.

"El va a estar muy molesto," murmuró Rosalie.

La miré, comprendiendo finalmente. "¿No lo han visto todavía?"

Fue Esme la que contestó. "No ha venido a casa desde el momento en que se fue. Alice tuvo una visión y dijo que teníamos que ir de compras. Terapia de compras, nos dijo," terminó con una cariñosa sonrisa. "No sabíamos que te veríamos aquí."

"Como dije," Rosalie suspiró. "El va a estar muy molesto por no haber podido hablar primero con ella."

"Bella nos buscó, no fue al revés," Alice se dijo a sí misma. "Él no se pondrá gruñón sobre esto."

"¿Y cuando se entere que tuviste la visión de verla hoy aquí y no lo llamaste?" Respondió Rosalie. "¿No se pondrá loco por _eso_?"

"Si lo llamaba, Bella se hubiera ido. Él solo necesita pensar racionalmente."

"Chicas," reprendió Esme suavemente. Ella volteó hacia mí. "¿Cómo huiste?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "No sé cómo funciona," susurré, volviendo a bajar la vista a mis manos. "Todo lo que sé es que cierro mis ojos, pienso algo como _Que no me encuentre_ o _Quiero alejarme_… Y sucede." Me encogí de nuevo. "No he tenido mucha oportunidad de estudiarlo y experimentar. Supongo que, cualquier cosa que haga, me oculta de lo que sea o quien sea que no quiero que me encuentre." Respiré profundamente. "De hecho estaba esperando que Carlisle estuviera dispuesto a decirme… ayudarme a averiguarlo."

"Oh, cariño," dijo Esme tranquilamente, buscando mis manos para tomarlas, leyendo correctamente mi vacilación. "Tú sabes que él lo haría encantado."

"Espera un minuto," dijo Rosalie. "¿Así que… tu puedes, como… desvanecerte?

Meneé mi cabeza tan débilmente que no fue precisamente una sacudida, así que alcé mis hombros. "No lo sé." Repetí. "Supongo que es más como —No lo sé— algún tipo de bloqueo de mi misma hacia los sentidos físicos —como vista, olfato… escuchar… Pe- pero yo no lo sé."

Rosalie hizo un ruido que parecía demasiado delicado para llamarlo un bufido pero realmente no podía ser llamado de otra forma. "Bueno, cualquier cosa que hagas, suena poderosamente práctico."

"Espera." Esta vez fue Alice. "¿Crees que pudo haber sido eso lo que evitó que te viera? Busqué varias veces, esperando tal vez… Nunca vi nada hasta esta mañana."

"Honestamente no sé," dije. "No comprendo cómo funciona. Quiero decir, con los licántropos… Laurent apenas me había mordido y ya era capaz de ocultarme a mí misma. Estaba bajo la impresión que estos dones, o lo que sean, no se revelan hasta _después_ de la transformación."

Estuvimos en silencio mientras pensábamos sobre eso.

"Bueno, yo estuve viendo visiones mientras era humana, así que no puedo ayudarte en eso," murmuró Alice, jugando con su bollo en el plato. "Jasper nunca mencionó exactamente cuándo comenzó a manipular emociones y Edward nunca dijo…" Se detuvo y me observó, notando la rígida postura al sonido de su nombre. "Necesitas hablar con él, Bella."

Sabía eso. Sin embargo, no lo hacía más fácil.

"No creo que pueda," Admití tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

Solté una histérica carcajada. "¡Obsérvame, Alice!" Esto es algo que él nunca quiso. Él no me quería rondándole por toda la eternidad, y no lo quiere ahora."

"Estás equivocada." Las tres contestaron al unísono, mirándome.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Él me dejó."

"Él te dejó porque te amaba —él aún te ama," dijo Esme, apretando mi mano. Sólo pude sacudir mi cabeza.

Esme suspiró y observó hacia Alice. Rosalie sacudió su cabeza, murmurando algo tan bajo que incluso yo no pude escuchar. Alice se torció en su asiento así ella podía mirarme directamente.

"¿Bella, quieres saber que intentó hacer después de saber lo que había visto —o pensado que había visto?" se corrigió con un ligero fruncido. Tenía un sentimiento de que no importaba si quería o no saber, —me lo diría de todas formas.

"Fue a Italia," continuó, estaba en lo correcto. Pero solo me tomó medio segundo comprender.

Podía recordar aquél día tan clara como dolorosamente —él fatídico día de mi cumpleaños dieciocho. Habíamos estado en la sala de Charlie viendo Romeo y Julieta. Sus palabras cuando él habló sobre la envidia que le profesaba al suicidio de Romeo —algo que él creía podría llevar acabo yendo a Italia. Él había dicho que iría a allí y provocaría a los Volturi, porque no puedes molestar a los Volturi.

_No al menos que quieras morir._

Recordé sentirme furiosa cuando escuché aquellas palabras. Estaba furiosa ahora.

"¡NO!" chillé, haciendo que todo mundo en la cafetería saltara. Escuché el repentino palpitar de corazones y murmullos de comentarios y preguntas sobre el comportamiento de los jóvenes de hoy. Cerré mis ojos, tomando un profundo respiro, tratando de mantener el control. "No," dije en voz baja. "Él no lo haría. Él no pudo haberlo hecho." Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza, negándome a creer lo que Alice trataba de decirme.

"Él lo hizo Bella, y…"

"Así que él fue a pasar un tiempo," insistí estúpidamente. "Espero se haya divertido." No quería creer que él había intentado suicidarse. No Edward. No _mi _Edward. No podía comprender que lo llevaría a querer suicidarse, aunque realmente no me importaba. Realmente no quería escuchar que lo había intentado.

La voz de Rosalie fue dura cuando habló, "Estuvo lejos de pasar el tiempo, Bella. Pasamos semanas tratando de convencerlo de no hacerlo. Y casi fallamos _demasiadas_ veces".

Sacudí mi cabeza pero mi resistencia estaba cayendo. "Pero él… él me dejó," gemí suavemente. "Él no me quiso."

"Él mintió," dijo Alice quedamente, alcanzó mi cabello para acariciarlo mientras abandonaba mi cabeza en sus brazos. El dolor me atravesó, tan fuerte y doloroso, que mi cuerpo tembló. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperé escuchar eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tratado de convencerme a mí misma que era verdad —que me dejó porque me quería mantener a salvo, protegerme? Era exactamente como Alice estaba diciéndolo ahora, mientras se acercaba más, asegurándose que escuchaba lo que decía.

"Cuando Jasper trató de atacarte en tu cumpleaños, Edward decidió que era muy peligroso para ti estar cerca de nosotros. Y por mucho que nos doliera admitirlo, el tenía un punto. Pero fue su decisión y tanto lo fue que casi lo mata, Bella, él estaba determinado a que vivieras segura y feliz, sin su constante amenaza o la de nosotros. Él no quería, pero se convenció que era la única salida para que estuvieras a salvo. Él mintió y te dejó segura."

Nunca pensé ser una persona agresiva. Raras veces mostraba enojo y no creo que alguna vez le haya mostrado a Alice algún enfado real. Pero mi cabeza se soltó rápidamente y la mire furiosa.

"¿Con qué objeto y propósito? Murmuré. "Él sabía que esto sucedería. Sabía en lo que me convertiría. _Se lo dijiste_, cuando estuviste segura. Él _sabía_ la suerte que tenía para lo peligroso. _'A salvo'_ era un concepto diferente cuándo él no estaba cerca. Y _¿feliz? _Perdí la cuenta del montón de veces que le dije que lo necesitaba para estar completa. No, Alice. Él simplemente no me quería." Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra y tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, mi ira desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Eso no es cierto, Bella," insistió Esme gentilmente. "Él te necesita, él siempre te ha…"

Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté de mi asiento. No podía escuchar más de esto. Alice me tomó del brazo.

"Bella no por favor, no te vayas."

Era difícil resistir al pedido de su voz, deliberadamente evité sus ojos y tiré mi brazo de su agarre. Si mis memorias humanas fueran algo para recordar, hubiera fallado irremediablemente en mi intento de huir.

"Me voy," declaré. "No puedo…" tomé aire fuertemente. "Lo siento, solo que… necesito pensar. Lo siento."

Me di la vuelta y me apuré a salir de la cafetería de vuelta a mi auto. Conduje fuera de la ciudad y doble al este en la I-290 (carretera). Sus palabras se mezclaban en mi cabeza, calmando mis dudas y revoloteando en círculos. Estuve recordando la tarde en el bosque cuando creí que se había alejado de mí para siempre.

Tuve que bajar la velocidad cuando giré en la I-88, y estaba frustrada de tener que conducir despacio por los autos frente a mí. Me hice a la idea y me acomodé en mi asiento para los 95 kilómetros por hora.

Realmente no quería pensar sobre el tema, así que encendí la radio, solo para hacer el gesto que hago cuando escucho los dolorosos sonidos de Lucinda Carvey retumbando en mis bocinas. Rápidamente presioné el botón de CD. No podía comprender que veía la gente en la música femenina —creo que es más la ropa (o la carencia de) que usan en sus videos musicales.

El CD cargó y después _Fully Alive_ de los _Flyleaf_ estaba retumbando ahora en mis altavoces. Suspiré y me recliné. Flyleaf había sido una de mis bandas favoritas que yo recordaba de mi vida humana. Los había re descubierto después de mi cambio, cuando finalmente pude escuchar música de nuevo, y encontré que su disco era apropiado para la forma en cómo me sentía en este momento. Parecía apropiado que debería tocarse ahora.

Salí de la I-88 y entré en la I-39, enfilando hacía el norte por otros diez kilómetros. Rápidamente comprendí hacía donde me dirigía. Existía una pequeña reserva forestal entre Oregon y Daysville, justo sobre el río, donde me gustaba cazar. Y extrañamente cazar era lo que necesitaba ahora. No me escaparía de tener que pensar acerca de lo inevitable que serían las próximas horas —pensando porque lo estaba retrasando, no lo sabía.

Giré hacía la derecha dentro de la 1-0-4 para otro kilómetro y medio y giré hacia el sur dentro del camino de Daysville. Estacioné en un área apartada antes de quitarme mi chaqueta. No estaba vestida realmente para cazar, así que realice mentalmente una nota de traer un cambio de ropa extra en la cajuela mientras me quitaba mis zapatos.

Salí de mi auto y me estiré, tratando de disipar el agotamiento emocional. Giré mi rostro a la brisa e inhalé profundamente, dejando que el aire fresco sacara las esencias humanas, dirigiéndome al bosque.

Deambulé, lentamente con moderación por si había humanos. Dejé que se fuera mi lado racional, sucumbiendo al demonio en mí que demandaba sangre. Las esencias bombardearon mi olfato y mis ojos se estrecharon, mi cuerpo se curvó agazapándose. Puse mis manos en la tierra, sobándola como un león, sintiendo los sutiles movimientos de los cimientos de la tierra. Mis oídos captaron un diminuto ejercito de hormigas en el tronco de un árbol a tres pies de distancia; el palpitar de una zarigüeya trepando a lo largo de la rama de un árbol encima de mi cabeza; las fuertes aleteadas de un halcón volando alto en el cielo.

Había un rebaño de ciervos a tres kilómetros hacia el sur.

Me abalancé como una bala a través de los árboles, saltando sobre los arbustos. Los rodeé mientras los observaba pastar tranquilamente. Era demasiado fácil cuando no lo esperaban. Gruñí, observando con satisfacción como sus cabezas volteaban y se precipitaban, bufando mientras se alejaban, sus latidos eran salvajes. Gruñí de nuevo en anticipación. Para entonces los estaba persiguiendo. Acorralé a uno, una cierva, rodeandola por el frente. Estaba aterrorizada, resbaló en un giro y volvió por donde había venido. Salté, rasgando su cuello y hundiendo mis dientes mientras sentía como colapsaba.

Terminé con satisfacción. Levantando mi cabeza aspirando el aire que no necesitaba. Relamí mis labios para limpiarlos, observando alrededor en busca todavía de más presas. Olfateé, ignorando la esencia de la cierva a mis pies. Capté la esencia de algún felino. Olfateé de nuevo y sonreí, girando mi cabeza al oeste, hacia el río.

Un lince estaba chapoteando suavemente por el río, en un pequeño espacio que cavó dentro de la tierra, donde los humanos no lo podían ver. Cuando terminó de beber, se movió río arriba, dando un paso hacia una pendiente, hacia donde un saliente rocoso resaltaba sobre el agua, bañado por el sol. Eso no me molestaba. No había humanos a kilómetros. Me moví con sigilo hacia delante, a resguardo todavía de los árboles. Pero mientras me movía, su cabeza volteó afiladamente y observó hacia los árboles. Siseó, agazapándose, listo para saltar.

Me lancé fuera de los árboles, gruñendo. Simultáneamente, algo saltó fuera de los árboles a mi izquierda, apuntando también hacia el lince, mientras el lince saltaba hacia delante. Hubo gruñidos y siseos mientras todos colisionábamos, cayendo sobre el saliente dentro de las profundidades del agua. Mis instintos de supervivencia estaban en completo control cuando gruñí chasqueando mis dientes, rodando mientras trataba de deshacerme del predador que me sujetaba. La respuesta, gruñidos diferentes que nada tenían que ver con el lince. Golpeé algo más, rociando agua hacia todos lados mientras giraba de nuevo, desprendiéndome satisfactoriamente de mi atacante debajo de mí. Gruñí y retraje mis dientes con toda la intención de arrancarle la cabeza. Pero mientras me acercaba, me congelé.

Esa esencia.

Lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba contra mi espalda, atrapada de nuevo entre el cuerpo de mi atacante. Pero yo estaba paralizada de la impresión y no pude poner resistencia. Lo miré, ojos ensanchados, mente en blanco, pero consciente de su posición.

Los ojos de Edward estaban salvajes por la caza, un vivo dorado, arcoíris danzando sobre su piel. Me miraba fijamente y vi por un momento que la locura por la sangre cesó cuando se percató a quien había atrapado debajo de él. Una emoción diferente brilló a través de sus ojos, y su boca se estrelló violentamente en la mía.

Al momento quise oponerme —No había tenido suficiente tiempo para mirarlo— pero luego olvidé todo acerca de mirarlo.

Era extraño —incluso aunque no lo necesitara, mi respiración se abrió y aspiré violentamente. Era como la primera vez que él me había besado, hace varias décadas. Una mano se anudó en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mí. La otra estaba deslizándose a través de él mientras él deslizaba hacía arriba su mano que había sujetado en mi cintura así que nuestras manos se encontraron, palma con palma. Estaba consciente de su electricidad, de cada parte en que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban… decir demasiado _era _decir todo. Sentí una ligera sensación de desmayo, acercándose rápidamente. Me sentía mareada.

Su lengua, ni de cerca fría como yo la recordaba, recorrió mis labios y no pude detenerme de abrir mi boca en respuesta. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando nuestras lenguas finalmente se encontraron. Escuché su gruñido.

Me percaté bruscamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba colocada en una orilla rocosa, la mitad de mi cuerpo sumergido y empapado, besando al vampiro del cual estaba enamorada, a quien no había visto en ochenta años. Así que, ¿qué hice?

Me entró el pánico.

De nuevo.

Lo pateé alejándolo de mí, mandándolo inesperadamente dentro del agua profunda. Por un momento aterrador, me preocupé de haberle herido, pero entonces, él estaba fuera de nuevo, sus ojos puestos en mí, y supe que estaba bien. Y listo para saltar.

Giré y me resguardé en la sombra de los árboles, cerrando mis ojos, concentrándome. Me paré completamente inmóvil sobre un tronco, apenas a un metro de donde él estaba ahora; echando un vistazo al bosque, empapado y viéndose como un dios. Tomó otro paso hacia delante y su aroma me inundó de nuevo —era todo lo que podía tomar de él.

Él giró ligeramente, mirando de vuelta sobre el río, entonces miró de vuelto hacia el bosque. Después de un momento, su postura de depredador se relajó y suspiró.

"¿Cómo logras eso?" Preguntó en voz baja. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que su voz me transportara. Ni siquiera Alice le había hecho justicia, realmente —la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical la convertía en la más perfecta de las voces, no había otra igual.

Incendió mi corazón el escuchar la tristeza y el dolor en su voz. Miré su hermoso perfil mientras el observaba hacia el bosque, inhalando profundamente, tratando de atrapar mi esencia. ¿Era posible que Alice estuviera diciendo la verdad?

Suspiró de nuevo, un fuerte sonido de corazón roto — ¿Me atrevería a decirlo? Él sacudió su cabeza y se murmuró a sí mismo, "Nada volverá a saber bien después de esto."

Mi corazón casi vuelve a la vida en ese momento, estaba segura. Quería seriamente alcanzarlo y dejarle probar más, pero me mantuve quieta. Él echó un vistazo de nuevo al río y de regreso al bosque, para comenzar el camino a casa.

No me dejaría colapsar, como lo hice en el pasado. Era agradable experimentar dejar llevarse el dolor con lágrimas, pero en su lugar hice un movimiento brusco y tomé una decisión impulsiva. Alejándome del árbol, lo seguí.

* * *

Beteo: Giselita... ;)

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	5. Parte V

**Diclaimer... los personajes pretenecen a SMyer.. y esta historia pertenece a xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx**

Quería subir esto antes de regresar a la escuela así que aquí esta. Siento muchisimo el retraso, se me complicó bastante. Este capítulo no está beteado, no me dio tiempo, por si notan errores, pero lo iré corrigiendo... Gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Parte V. No tenía derecho a quererte, pero te tomé de todos modos.**

"_¿Bella, quieres saber que intentó hacer después de saber lo que había vist__o?... Se fue a Italia."_

"_Pero él… Él me dejó. Él no me quería."_

"_Mintió."_

"_Los ojos de Edward estaban salvajes por la caza, un vivo dorado, arcoíris danzando sobre su piel… Una emoción diferente brilló a través de sus ojos, y su boca se estrelló violentamente en la mía."_

**Edward POV**

Mi auto se deslizaba fácilmente sobre el asfalto accidentado de la autopista, pasando velozmente a otros vehículos haciendo legal los 110 km por hora, más allá del aparente campo interminable de plantaciones descubiertas de maíz. Mi mente, estaba experimentando muchas dificultades para poder mantenerse con mi cuerpo desde las últimas horas, aún se encontraba en el bosque.

Había estado tan absorto con el entusiasmo de cazar, tan ansioso de escapar de la realidad que no me percaté de que alguien más estaba de caza cerca de mí. Ella había venido conforme la dirección del viento del norte. El emocionante sonido que tenía su gruñido, al momento, solo me alertó de la presencia de otro depredador tras mi presa. Su esencia no me pegó hasta que ella lo hizo, y pensándolo bien, en algún nivel inconsciente, la reconocí instantáneamente, era el demonio dentro de mí que había estado en control. Puro instinto de supervivencia fue lo que me llevó a reconocer a otro peligroso depredador.

Ella había luchado y yo respondí como especie.

Por un momento, ella se detuvo pensando si hubiera sido más emocionante correr tras de mí, la posición era sumamente atractiva para mi lado masculino y animal, ambos parte de mi naturaleza –Y ella había curvado su cabeza, a propósito estoy seguro, para usar sus afilados dientes y decapitarme. Entonces paró.

Trabajé tan duro en ese momento para mantenerme bajo control, someter al demonio. Incluso cuando rodamos juntos, parte de mí planeaba hacer lo mismo. Sólo al último momento pude tener éxito, rompiendo las nubes cegadoras de deseo por la sangre…

Sólo para dar paso a otro tipo de deseo.

Gruñí, empujando mis hombros sobre el asiento, cerrando mis brazos rígidamente mientras agarraba la dirección del volante. Al cerrar mis ojos, recordé el sabor de su boca sobre la mía.

_¿En que había estado pensando?_ Seguí derecho, solté un bufido y abrí mis ojos percatándome de mi rígida posición. No había estado pensando. Había estado cazando. Después, luchando por mi vida, por mi control. Una vez que obtuve el control, era demasiado tarde para algo más. Mi cuerpo estaba de nuevo, a miles de pies de mi mente. La había besado por impulso. Suspiré. Una vez más había estirado mi mano y había tomado lo que quería, aun cuando no tenía derecho.

Pero no fui capaz de contenerme. Con que poca moderación me manejé para mantenerme cerca de ella cuando era humana, todo lo que me había costado, había desaparecido por completo ahora –y sabía porqué- Muchos de mis esfuerzos en el pasado habían sido para evitar por error hundir mis dientes en su vulnerable piel, previniéndome de dejarle intencionalmente un moretón (cardenal) –o peor. Todos aquellas líneas que había trazado alrededor de nuestra relación física habían sido basados únicamente por el hecho de que ella era humana y yo no. El resto de mis esfuerzos los había pasado tratando de controlar el demonio en mí, el demonio que clamaba por su sangre a cada momento que estábamos juntos, incluso cuando no –el mismo demonio que sentía la falta de esa sangre incluso ahora, tantos años después.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba.

Sólo el hecho de no haber podido regresar para resarcir mis actos. La culpa era tan pesada que de respirar, me hubiera sofocado. Dejándola del modo como lo hice –no tenía derechos de besarla, fuera instinto o no. Pero había habido algo tan intenso… erótico sobre toda la situación –sabiendo que ella estaba de caza, escuchando su gruñido, sintiendo su fuerza. Viendo su cuerpo empapado sobre el mío.

No. No había forma de resistirse a eso.

Y ella no lo había rechazado. No a la primera vez de todos modos. Podía recordar claramente el suave ronroneo que hizo cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, el modo en que su mano se había clavado en mi cabello, la avidez con la que entrecerró sus dedos con los míos. Justo como la primera vez que la besé, solo que esta vez no tuve que rechazarla. No había sonrojo de sangre en sus labios, ni el alocado latido de su corazón –no había necesidad de dominarme.

La emoción decayó, la culpa volvía a tomar cuerpo al recordar. Por supuesto que no había sangre en sus labios. Por supuesto que no había latidos en su corazón.

Ella era un vampiro ahora, condenada a una media existencia en una sombría noche eterna –y era mi culpa.

De nuevo mis emociones se transformaron de lo que debía haber sido a lo que encontré, no podía lamentarme completamente por el hecho de que ahora ella _era_ un vampiro. Debería estar avergonzado de mí, o al menos algo alejado al nivel al que me sentía. Cuando estuvimos juntos todos esos meses en Forks, traté de no pensar cuanto me hubiera gustado estar con ella como vampiro –de hecho, pasé mucho tiempo forzándome a vivir un sueño sobre ser humano y vivir como humano con ella, realizando actividades humanas. Pero ocasionalmente, fallaba. Me odiaba después, despreciando aquello que no podía contemplar como futuro para ella, incluso si se lo hiciera creer. ¿Podría ser la culpa? Lo era, después de todo, era lo más real de las dos opciones. No había modo de convertirme en humano de nuevo, no importaba cuanto estuviera dispuesto a dar. E incluso si me convirtiera en humano, ¿qué aseguraría que iba a sobrevivir incluso mi primera hora de mortal? Como vampiros, éramos transportados a un estado en el que no cambiábamos más. ¿Así que quién aseguraba que la gripe española no estaría estática también, esperando el momento en que mi sangre volviera a correr de nuevo?

Ahora, al menos, tenía tiempo de redimirme. Y estaba determinado a traerla de vuelta. No sabía si era una cruel broma por parte de Dios, dándome lo que tanto había deseado desesperadamente todas estas décadas, pero ahora, necesitaba la oportunidad de enmendar cada error. Tenía la oportunidad de mejorar mi actitud hacía ella. Tenía la oportunidad de tenerla de vuelta conmigo. Broma cruel o no, haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para ganar su perdón –incluso si tuviera que postrarme en rodillas a sus pies como la lamentable criatura que soy, lo haría.

Lo que sea, con tal de traerla de vuelta.

Suspiré mientras entraba en el estacionamiento, aparcando cerca de mi Audi. Suspiré de nuevo mientras reclinaba mi cabeza en el asiento, cerrando mis ojos. Esme estaba nerviosa, era de esperarse desde que no había estado en casa después de haber visto ayer a Bella.

Sentí vergüenza al recordar de nuevo la voz del propietario de la librería llamandola "Señorita Massen". Dolía por muchas razones inexplicables. Aún con el corazón muerto hace mucho, dolía. ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable de haberla dejado? Porque quería que tomara mi apellido, ¿Lo quería en el modo que involucraban anillos y votos? ¿Por qué había tomado mi apellido, a pesar de lo que le hice?

¿Era posible que me siguiera amando, después de todo lo que había pasado?

Salí del auto y caminé lentamente dentro de la casa. Vivíamos en las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa similar a la que teníamos en Forks. Al principio había sido doloroso, pero con el tiempo conseguí acostumbrarme, estaba agradecido con las similitudes. Algunas veces podía cerrar mis ojos y pretender que todo era un sueño, que Bella estaba todavía conmigo, su corazón aun latiendo a toda prisa cuando la tocaba, su cabello cubriendo su rostro cuando ella sabía que eso me hacía sonreír.

Si tan solo _fuera_ un sueño.

Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en la sala, esperándome. Ambos me observaron preocupados y también ambos cerraron sus mentes. Fruncí el ceño, repentina e injustificadamente molesto. Era demasiado malo no haber podido escuchar los pensamientos de Bella en el rio para comprender su reacción. Ella me había besado tanto como yo la había besado a ella, y lo había disfrutado tanto como yo. Después me había hecho a un lado con tanta ferocidad, no sabría que pensar si ella hubiera observado el terror en sus ojos. Rugí silenciosamente. ¿Por qué me temía, ahora que era de la misma especie y no cuando tenía que esforzarme para no causarle daño? ¿Por qué me temía ahora como vampiro y no como humana?

Usualmente no tenía problemas cuando mi familia me bloqueaba –respetaba su privacidad. Si ellos no me bloqueaban, yo trataba de hacerlo. Pero mis nervios me traicionaron. Estaba molesto, disgustado.

Les di la espalda y me dirigí escaleras arriba, no quería hablar. Era una niñería, lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

_Espera._

"Edward"

Me detuve con un pie en las escaleras. Realmente solo quería ignorar el dolor, subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación… bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero si el dolor en mi pecho significara algo, probablemente me acurrucaría y no haría nada más, más que existir, justo como lo he estado haciendo los últimos ochenta años. O tal vez, comenzar a encontrar la forma de olvidar. De cualquier modo, no podía ignorarlo. Tanto mis padres biológicos como los adoptivos me habían criado mejor que eso.

Me di la vuelta.

Carlisle se hallaba de pie mientras Esme fijaba su vista en mí con una expresión que me decía que hubiera estado llorando si pudiera. Sus pensamientos seguían bloqueados.

"Hemos estado preocupados, Edward. No has contestado el celular."

Encogí los hombros. "Estaba cazando."

"¿Saliste a dar la vuelta con caimanes?" preguntó Emmett, haciendo su entrada por las puertas francesas, con Rosalie detrás de él. Ella arrugó su nariz al tiempo que me observó, había disgusto en su rostro. Usualmente, no le daría una segunda oportunidad sobre lo que pensaba de mi aspecto –si no fuera por el hecho de no poder escuchar sus pensamientos. Esta vez era diferente. Rosalie rara vez me escondía algo, por no decir casi siempre. La mayor parte del tiempo, sus pensamientos estaban consumidos sobre su propia perfección o sus enredos con Emmett. Si ella aprendía algo que pudiera molestarme, lo pensaba en el momento exacto para que me enterara, o deliberadamente me bloqueaba cuando sabía que era algo que quería saber. Pero su conducta era diferente. Cualquier cosa que estuviera escondiendo de mí, realmente no quería que me enterara.

Los pensamientos de Emmett estaban igualmente bloqueados y eso era incluso más sospechoso que Rosalie. Podía contar el número de veces en el que Emmett deliberadamente me había bloqueado con tres dedos. Sus pensamientos eran siempre tan obvios con lo que hacía o decía, sino es que exactamente lo que pensaba usualmente me enteraba de alguna u otra manera.

"No"

"Tu ropa dice otra cosa" chilló Alice desde las escaleras.

Eché un vistazo. Así que por eso era que Rosalie había fruncido el ceño. Estaba completamente húmedo, cubierto de suciedad, mi camisa estaba rota donde Bella había rasgado con sus uñas. No me había percatado.

Noté que los pensamientos de Alice estaban bloqueados. Busqué por los de Jasper y me encontré con la misma barrera. ¿Estaban todos ellos confabulados? Gruñí. Sabía a qué se debía. Por supuesto que sí. Bella se había mostrado por primera vez en ocho décadas, tiempo después de que pensáramos que había muerto, tiempo después de mi misión suicida en Italia, que casi mata a toda mi familia. ¿De qué más se trataría? ¿Me creían realmente débil? ¿Que no podría mantenerme tranquilo si escuchaba su nombre en sus pensamientos?

"¿Cuándo comenzamos a guardarnos secretos?" Pregunté entre dientes.

Rosalie levantó su barbilla, instintivamente a la defensiva. "¿Qué? ¿No podemos tener un poco de privacidad?"

La ignoré, sin prestarle mucha atención para no hacerla sentir importante. En vez de eso, observé venir a Carlisle así como a Alice quien jalaba de la mano a Jasper. Comencé a relajarme, sintiendo una calma extenderse a través de mí. Traté de mirar a Jasper, pero el trabajo estaba hecho. Suspiré, dejando ir la tensión de mis hombros. Era agradable relajarse, había estado al límite desde ayer en la tarde, pero no _quería_ estar particularmente calmado.

"No necesitas arrullarme," le dije.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" se burló Rosalie. "Creo recordar la última vez que tu pequeña _mascota_ –escupió la palabra- estuvo involucrada. Todos terminados en Italia tratando de contener tus tendencias suicidas."

Me encogí.

"Rose," murmuró Emmett, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro. Pero ella se lo quitó de encima dando un paso lejos de él, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus ojos fueron grandes y oscuros mientras me observaba furiosa.

"No te estamos arrullando Edward," Dijo suavemente Esme. "Solo estamos…"

"Preocupados," susurró Alice. "Sabemos cuánto la amas." Vino hacía mí y tomó mi mano. "No queremos verte sufrir."

_Rose solo está enfadada._ Sacudió mi mano. _No quiso ser grosera._

¿Sobre qué estaba enfadada? ¿Enfadada de que Bella hubiera vuelto? ¿Enfadada de que Bella, si me perdonra formara parte de la familia? ¿Enfadada de que vuelva a ser feliz?

Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando directo al rostro de duende de mi hermana.

"¿Qué están escondiendo de mí, Alice?" Mi voz fue suave, pero supe que escuchó el dolor a través de las palabras.

Vaciló, sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo. Cuando ella me observó de vuelta, sus ojos estaban atormentados. _Serás herido_.

"Dime," supliqué.

Observó a Jasper sobre su hombro y la tensión en el aire se disipó al momento. Me tomó ambas manos antes de decir, "Hoy vimos a Bella."

Por _vimos_ sabía que se refería a ella, Esme y Rosalie. Me mostró pequeños fragmentos –la sonrisa tímida de Bella, su expresivo rostro angelical, su nerviosismo expresado a través de cualquier objeto en sus manos- todo de Bella. _Mi_ Bella. Me molestaba que no me dejara ver la conversación completa, pero no pude hacer el esfuerzo con Jasper alrededor. ¿Pero qué más podía preguntar? Por mucho que necesitara saber de que habían hablado, podía respetar que Alice quisiera mantener en privado por múltiples razones. Había tomado más de lo que merecía hoy.

No era tan malo como pensé que sería. Si, dolía saber que Alice y Esme habían tenido a gusto a Bella entre sus brazos, sabiendo que habían conseguido sentarla y escuchar su voz. Pero en el modo en el que Alice me observó, pensaba que sería peor.

"Gracias," dije. Sentí la calma suficiente para decirle mi pequeño secreto. "La vi hoy también." Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. _"¿Vino a ti?"_

Probablemente debería de tomar eso como una señal de alerta, pero las influencias calmantes de Jasper estaban surtiendo efecto.

"¿Así que hablaste con ella?" preguntó Rosalie. _Rosalie_. Eso me hizo tomarme tiempo. Esperaba que la pregunta viniera de Esme, no de _Rosalie_, quien siempre ha odiado a Bella, quien se ha asegurado que yo sufra. Debí haberla visto como bicho raro porque se enfurruño cruzándose de brazos, reasumiendo su postura. Pero vi sus pensamientos antes de que los volviera a ocultar.

Se sentía mal por Bella. De hecho se sentía culpable de haberla dejado.

Fui tomado completamente por sorpresa. Era un sentimiento inusual porque rara vez ocurría. La otra vez que había experimentado esto fue durante los seis meses que pasé con Bella, mi enigma personal que me había enseñado el ser humano que fui. Su habilidad para bloquearme había significado muchas sorpresas por mi parte, incluso con su rostro expresivo y el futuro visto por mi hermana.

"Rosalie…" comencé.

Sabía lo que había visto. Sabía el momento en que había visto lo que estaba pensando. Su mirada fue más evidente y bufó en respuesta.

"No te atrevas Edward. ¡No te atrevas a decirme que pensaste que sería lo mejor! Si no nos hubiéramos ido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido." Para magnificar sus palabras, trajo a mi mente imágenes de Bella con los ojos dorados oscuro, Bella jugando con su taza de café, los vapores desapareciendo a su frio tacto. La suave voz de Bella llena de dolor cuando habló, cuando colocó sus manos en la cabeza. Bella con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, sacudiendo su cabeza ante un comentario de Esme. Después las imágenes cambiaron, Bella como humana observándome tocar el piano para ella, como humana en una fiesta que Alice había organizado para ella, antes de que todo se arruinara. Bella como humana sentándose frente a mí en la cafetería, hablando felizmente con Esme, contándole el patoso imán propenso al peligro que el amor de mi vida era.

Vi el punto hacia el que se dirigía despiadadamente. Sabía porque ella estaba trayendo todas estas imágenes ante mí. Bella como humana y Bella como vampiro. El contraste era… indescriptible.

"¿Tienes alguna _idea_ de lo que ha pasado?" continuó. "¿Todos estos años por si sola?" ¡_Tú_ nos hiciste dejarla, Edward! ¡_Nos dijiste_ que estaría bien! Y ahora que la encontramos, ¡es como nosotros! La dejamos porque _tu_ nos dijiste. Y por eso, _querido hermano_, perdió su humanidad."

"Eso no es cierto, Rosalie," dijo Alice, sujetando apasionadamente mis manos, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerme junto a ella. "Bella se hubiera unido a nuestra familia eventualmente, incluso si nos hubiéramos quedado."

Nunca estuve de acuerdo con Alice en este aspecto. Ni creo que lo estaré. Todavía no lo sé. Y nunca me gustó escuchar sus pequeñas profecías sobre los cambios de Bella. Tampoco podía detener el gruñido que estaba atorado en mi pecho, o no podía ya notarlo –reamente no sabía, porque estaba distraído por el dolor y la culpa. Había una cosa que sabia por mí mismo, la culpa era toda mía, pero otra cosa era que Rosalie me diera esta bofetada.

Pero tenía sentido ¿no? Rosalie valoraba la humanidad sobre cualquier cosa. De todos nosotros, ella lamentaba su perdida, después de casi dos siglos de su vida. Le había dicho a Bella una vez, que Rosalie estaba celosa de que fuera humana, que ella de hecho no la _odiaba_ como persona. Por supuesto, a Rosalie no le gustaba. Pero la idea no me cruzó por la mente. Pensé que no había cuidado de Bella _lo sufciente_.

"Edward…" comenzó Esme, pero la detuve.

"Está en lo correcto, Esme." Mi voz era tranquila y resuelta –lo opuesto a como me sentía. Tenía que huir antes de derrumbarme. "Está en lo correcto." Giré para subir las escaleras. Alice se detuvo frente a mí, bloqueando el paso, encarándome porque estaba dos pasos debajo. Su rostro mostraba molestia, la mirada de alguien que conocía que había preguntas que hacer, algo que no querían porque sabían cuanto me herirían.

¿Si tuviera idea cuan grave sería el dolor, habría preguntado?

"Todo," susurré, aferrándome a su mano de nuevo. No recordaba haberla soltado. "Porfavor, necesito saber." Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. El contraste que Rosalie había mostrado fue muy obvio.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo decirte que estaba pensando, Edward. Y tampoco puedo decirte que decision tomó. –No creo que pueda verla ahora a menos que ella quiera.

"Porfavor," supliqué de nuevo.

Suspiró.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de contener el dolor que me atravesaba mientras observaba a Bella, mi hermosa Bella, explicando su teoría, como había logrado desaparecerse de mí. Fue un poco de lo que Alice pensó cuando ella habló. Ahora, lentamente se perdía en su memoria, dejándome ser testigo de todo el encuentro, desde el abrazo fuera de la tienda, hasta el momento en que las dejó.

Ah, el dolor.

Gruñí, sintiéndome totalmente roto y destruido, hundiéndome en las escaleras. Ella todavía creía que no la amaba. Era tan… no tenía modo de describir lo mucho que dolía. Sólo realmente deseaba estar muerto. No podía soportar el dolor. Esta tarde no había significado nada.

La había perdido.

Esme estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, acariciando mi espalda una y otra vez, como si fuera un pequeño. Sentí a Alice acercarse y sentarse cerca de mis rodillas, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Susurraba, "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" una y otra vez. Sabía que Jasper debía estar al pie de las escaleras, tratando de controlar mis emociones, pero eran tan profundas, había mucho dolor.

Y supe en ese momento, que de haber sido humano, hubiera muerto.

****** ****** ****** ****** ******

Tiempo después, me encontraba sentado en mi piano. No supe _cuanto_ tiempo pasó, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado allí. Pero estaba sentado en la butaca, observando las teclas de marfil. No sabía siquiera si estaba afinado, hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba –estarían probablemente llenas de telarañas si Esme no fuera menticulosa en su limpieza. Recorrí mis dedos sobre las suaves teclas, pausando en el Do Mayor. Sin pensarlo, presioné. La nota resonó clara y pura. Mi boca se torció. Por supuesto que Esme lo había mantenido afinado.

Enderecé mi postura, levantando mi mano izquierda para que se uniera a la derecha, dejando que mis dedos bailaran con el ritmo de una vieja melodía que mi madre humana me había enseñado –una de las pocas cosas de mi anterior vida que recordaba a la perfección.

Sin ser consciente, dejé que la melodía fuera más lenta, añadiendo tonos haciéndola más oscura, fascinante. Fui tejiendo las notas que había tocado previamente, encaminándolas hacia un fondo más optimista, feliz. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la música me transportara, dejando mis dedos componiendo una lenta y triste interpretación de la nana de Bella.

Me negué a que mi mente tuviera pensamientos conscientes. Bloqueé los sonidos de mi familia al andar por la casa. Solo estaba yo, mi música y el sonido de toda la emoción abrumadora contenida desde esta mañana. No conocía otro modo de expresarme. No conocía palabras que pudieran manifestar lo que estaba sintiendo y que le hiciera justicia. Había perdido a la única persona quien había dado significado a mi vida. No estaba seguro qué era más doloroso –pensar que era inmortal o saber que estaba viva pero que no me quería.

La música era mi única forma de expresión.

Mi mente vagaba distraídamente por espacios en la memoria, a pesar de mis esfuerzos de concentración.

Debí haber vuelto. Debí de haberme rendido a mis deseos y regresar. Había estado pensando acerca de ello y hubiera sabido que solo era cuestión de días cuando Rosalie me llamó. Si tan solo _hubiera_ regresado. Si tan solo _nunca_ la hubiera dejado. Laurent nunca hubiera puesto sus manos en ella, alejandola de sus dientes. Estaría a salvo, tanto como Bella estaba antes de conocerme. Y ese desastre no hubiera ocurrido.

La ira recorrió mi cuerpo, como cuchillas que recordaban la devastación y el odio melancólico hacia mí mismo. ¡Maldito Laurent! Debímos haber regresado a matarlo. Si no lo hubiera podido matar con mis propias manos, lo hubiera logrado por medios físicos.

Pero nunca lo encontramos. Su esencia nos llevaba hacia el aquelarre de los Denali quienes no lo veían desde que había comenzado su pequeña misión para Victoria. No hubo rastro de él, ni tampoco de Bella. Regresé a la casa de Charlie y pasé toda la noche ovillado en su cama, recostado en su almohada. Aun después de un mes, todavía mantenían su aroma. Casi tuve éxito en pretender que se encontraba dormida a mi lado, que estaba recostado sobre su cabello -casi. Sabía que Charlie no había tocado su habitación para nada, dejándola exactamente como aquél día en que ella salió a tomar un paseo y no volvió. Me hubiera quedado encantado en ese sitio, sabiendo que era la culpa la que me bombardeaba cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que observaba algo que ella había dejado de su vida. Era la tortura perfecta –rasgándome una y otra vez. Pero Alice vino y me sacó de la casa a la fuerza -no sin antes haber quitado parte de la duela de su habitación.

Otra de mis culpas. Le había prometido que cuando me fuera, parecería como si nunca hubiera existido. Antes de irme, tomé de su habitación cada cosa que le había obsequiado, cualquiera que estuviera relacionada conmigo. Y lo escondí todo debajo de la duela. El CD que le había dado, los billetes a Florida –todo. Sabía que era incorrecto, pero no podía tolerar alejarme de ella completamente. Tenía que dejar algo mío junto a ella. No sé que estaba pensando. Era realmente inútil. Ella no tenía idea que estaban allí, habría sabido que aún me preocupada por ella.

Apreté mis ojos en un espasmo de dolor que me atravesó el pecho. Después de todo el tiempo que le dije que la amaba –que encontraría un modo de morir si ella no estuviera- ¿Cómo pudo ella creerme tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo?

Tomé aire dolorosamente y abrí mis ojos, enfocándome en mis manos mientras tocaban las teclas.

No quería rendirme. Por mucho que no la mereciera, que nunca la merezca, aun la amo. La necesito. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el modo de hacerle ver…

De repente me percaté que tenía audiencia.

Estaba de pie medio escondida detrás de las puertas de entrada, justo donde Rosalie me atormentaba esta mañana. Me congelé cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Completamente rígido.

Tímida, sin hacer contacto con la vista, entró en la habitación. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera inconsciente, justo como solía hacer de humana. Entonces observó sobre mi hombro y me percaté de la presencia de Esme y Alice al pie de las escaleras. No las había escuchado llegar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, observándome tocar. Pero torcí mi cabeza tan solo para observarlas por el rabillo del ojo, rehusándome a quitar mi vista de Bella. Si ella desaparecía de nuevo…

Tranquilamente, Esme y Alice se encaminaron de nuevo escaleras arriba. Y una vez que se fueron, puse toda mi atención en la hermosa criatura que estaba de pie tan cerca como era posible. La ligera brisa que se colaba por las puertas de entrada, atraía hacia mí su esencia, la cual absorbía feliz. Era tan tentadora como lo solía ser, aunque no en el sentido de causar ardor en mi garganta e inundar mi boca de veneno. Me causaba una sensación tan reconfortante, el monstruo recordándome cuan gloriosa había sido su esencia y recordando ahora que siempre estaría fuera de mí alcance.

"Por favor," susurró, guiándose por la pared para acercarse a mí. "Sigue tocando."

Hubiera preferido seguir escuchando su voz, pero la complacería. La complaceré con cada demanda que ella me haga. No confiaba en alejarla de mi vista, la mantendría en mi periferia. No iba a dejar que desapareciera de mi otra vez antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que ella estaba aquí y bajo su voluntad, no había mejor evidencia de que no estaba pensando huir de mí de nuevo. Pero aún así…

La observé mientras cerró sus ojos, recargando su cabeza en la pared. Momentos después, apretaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y se deslizó hacia el piso. Me forcé a quedarme donde estaba –hasta que escuché su lamento.

Estaba junto a ella en un instante. Vacilé, inseguro. ¿Quería que la tocara? Solo porque la había besado esta mañana no garantizaba que ella lo quisiera –después de todo, su respuesta había sido tan impulsiva como mi decisión de besarla en primer lugar.

Otro grito ahogado y la saque de su pequeña burbuja para atraerla hacia mi pecho. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello, aferrados –otro recuerdo doloroso de las razones por las cuales estaba viva. Sollozó, su rostro oculto en mi cuello, y de nuevo el doloroso montaje que había hecho Rosalie para mí vino a mi mente. Intensifiqué mi abrazo, sin perder el detalle que la tenía asida con toda mi fuerza –algo que no hubiera podido hacer antes de ser humana. Pero nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo, no ahora, no hasta que ella me lo dijera.

Esperaba que nunca me lo dijera.

Eventualmente sus sollozos cesaron. Y no se movió. Se mantuvo en mis brazos recobrando el aliento recargada en mi cuello. No la dejaría ir, manteniendo mi rostro enterrado en su cuello, sobre su cabello espeso que caía en cascada sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo no era la suave burbuja que solía ser. Aún era suave, pero sólida, y más resistente ahora que era de la misma naturaleza que yo. –pero era más como humano sobre humano, que piedra sobre piedra.

No podía parar la idea de susurrar su nombre, lo hice, y me arrepentí. Se alejó de mí, pero al parecer solo para observarme. Me relajé un poco y regresé a observarla. Mis ojos inspeccionaron las familiares líneas de su rostro, realzando su belleza más allá de los cambios. Pero no pude mantener mis ojos sobre ella tanto tiempo.

No sé lo que ella vio en mi cara durante su estudio –aún no podía leer sus pensamientos- pero puso una mano en mi pecho y me alejó con una expresión adolorida en su rostro que me lastimó. Se paró grácilmente y se detuvo a un lado del piano. Me puse de pie y me giré para observarla, odiaba no saber que estaba pensando. No sabía como reaccionaría a lo que dijera. Había cambiado tanto en todas estas décadas, había tenido tantas experiencias que no había modo de que siguiera siendo la misma Bella que conocí, ninguna seguridad de que reaccionaría de la misma forma que cuando era humana.

Gentilmente pasó sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y su voz fue suave cuando habló.

"Necesitamos hablar."

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	6. Parte VI

**Disclaimer... los personajes pretenecen a SMeyer.. y esta historia pertenece a xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx**

Gracias por las porras para seguir y por leer este fic a pesar de que pasa mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones, pero deben saber que no suelo abandonar historias, tengo otro fic en un estado incompleto pero no está olvidado. Lo menciono por los rr que me han dejado indicando esto, cuando yo nunca he dejado mensaje alguno en la historia. Comprendan que yo estudio un posgrado y mi tiempo se limita demasiado. El próximo capitulo si tardará más. Gracias por su comprensión.

Sowelu.

**

* * *

Nota de la autora: **(xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx): Tomé algunas ideas de los libros de SM y posteé un link con una galería de imágenes de los autos y las construcciones usadas en la historia. Para darse una idea, echen un vistazo.

Link: http : //pics. livejournal. com/ xxgoldeneyesxx/ gallery/ 0000ya0t (sin espacios)

* * *

**Parte VI. El infierno no es tan malo si consigues un ángel a tu lado.**

"_Pero él… él me dejó… Él no me quería."_

"_Mintió."_

_Los ojos de Edward estaban salvajes de la caza, de un dorado vivo, con arcoíris danzando en su piel… Una emoción diferente brilló a través de sus ojos, y su boca se estrelló violentamente en la mía. _

_No la dejaré ir de nuevo, no ahora, no hasta que ella me diga… Espero que nunca me lo diga._

**Bella POV**

Lo seguí detrás de su auto, un modesto capricho plateado que me recordaba el Volvo. ¡Qué diablos!, pudo haber sido el Volvo por todo lo que sabía. No era más una experta en autos ahora en comparación a cuando era humana. Pensé. Lo seguí tan de cerca como era capaz, deteniéndome solo cuando giraba en una recta y esperaba salir de su vista. Me senté en mi auto y tomé una decisión. ¿Debí haberlo seguido a pie? ¿Debo manejar tras él? ¿O no debo seguirlo para nada? Pude haber ido a casa a cambiarme y después regresar. Estaba casi segura que el camino dirigía a alguna bella y magnifica pieza de arquitectura remodelada por Esme. Debía saber cómo llegar allí, pero aún seguía empapada y mis ropas no estaban en la misma condición que cuando me las puse esta mañana. Nunca fui una persona vanidosa pero si hubiera dejado mis nervios a un lado, lo hubiera _enfrentado._

Eso no sería suficiente incentivo.

Así que volví a casa. Todo el tiempo traté de no pensar el porqué estaba tomando la ducha, porqué me tenía que cambiar. Mientras el agua caía ligeramente sobre mi piel y goteaba en mi cuerpo, traté de no pensar en lo sucedido en el río. Traté de no pensar en el sonido de su gruñido mientras me besaba, había sido tan… sensual mientras su cuerpo se presionaba con fuerza sobre el mío. Traté de no pensar en su mirada, empapada y peligrosa cuando se agazapó, listo para abalanzarse justo en el agua. Traté de no pensar en lo agradable que se sintió nuestro beso "prohibido" –nuestro primer beso _real_-. Había sido deliciosamente diferente. Tal vez la adrenalina había golpeado con fuerza, mejor hablar a tratar de matarlo de nuevo. Tal vez porque había sido un encuentro sin censura, a diferencia del pasado. Y tal vez, porque la posición de nuestros cuerpos era…

Si, traté de no pensar sobre el asunto, y fallé miserablemente.

Era un manojo de nervios cuando regresé. Rechacé rotundamente detenerme a pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo –Si lo hacía, me arrepentiría. Regresaría y me escondería en el confort de mi propia casa, donde me acurrucaría con un buen libro –donde no tuviera que enfrentarlo. Estoy casi segura de que los movimientos ofensivos en estas situaciones nunca han sido mi punto fuerte.

Pero no podía hacer eso. No me podía acobardar de nuevo.

Así que rechacé pensar.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en un árbol, observando la casa aparentemente vacía. Podía escuchar el agua correr, el suave murmullo de voces algo lejos para distinguirlas. Escuché el rugido de encendido y momentos después, un carro azul plateado estaba entrando en el camino, sus luces parpadearon al paso. Pude distinguir a Carlisle detrás del volante, detrás de las ventanas blindadas. Estaba segura que se dirigía al hospital. Pude ver su expresión a través de la ventana y estaba sorprendida que su rostro, usualmente sonriente, estuviera torcido en una mueca de preocupación. Echó un vistazo cuatro veces sobre su espejo retrovisor, observando hacía la casa antes de salir de la vista. Me pregunté sobre su expresión mientras giraba mi vista de regreso.

La construcción era magnifica como pensaba que sería. El suave gris de las columnas y el agradable contraste del techo sobre el suave blanco de los ladrillos, lograba atraer la vista hacia las numerosas ventanas. Los tres pisos de altura, eran tan eternos, llenos de gracia tal como recordaba la casa que habían tenido en Forks. Y aparentemente, de la misma época. La luz brillaba desde cada ventana que tenía a mi alcance.

No estaba segura como proceder ahora. Era como si estuviera sentada de nuevo en mi auto esta mañana, solo que esta vez tenía que preocuparme por toparme con el resto de la familia –bueno, todos excepto Carlisle… y Alice, Esme y Rosalie a quienes ya había visto. Así que solo eran Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Reí levemente y sacudí mi cabeza. Podría usar las influencias tranquilizantes de Jasper justo ahora. Había estado sentada en mi árbol cerca de una hora y todavía no me decidía como actuar.

Honestamente, aunque quería ver de nuevo a todos, no podía –no quería emocionarme por verlos de nuevo –no hasta que… bueno, no hasta que tuviera su aceptación, supongo. O al menos, comprenderlos. Hace tiempo los había aceptado como parte de mí. Carlisle y Esme eran todavía mis padres, Emmett el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, Alice mi excéntrica hermana con cara de duende y mejor amiga y Jasper e incluso Rosalie con sus obsesiones personales. Los amaba a todos y no quería dejarlos ahora que tranquilamente podía estar entre ellos.

Pero no lo podría excluir de su familia, si él decidía que no me quería más –me encogí de dolor- no podría discutir. Solo preguntaría por una despedida antes de que desaparecieran de nuevo.

Lo observé caminar a través de la sala, hacia el sureste de la habitación, hacia mí. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Él todavía se manejaba con tal gracia y era increíblemente guapo. Pero algo no estaba bien… había un error. Fruncí el ceño, entrecerrando mis ojos mientras trataba de obtener una mejor vista. Pero desapareció detrás de la pared. Me moví de mi lugar, me tambaleé un poco. Me aferré rápidamente a la copa de un árbol para evitar caer. Cuando me estabilicé, sacudí mi cabeza y rocé la corteza con la punta de mis dedos. Eran momentos como estos en los que estaba segura que era un vampiro torpe –o al menos tan torpe como era posible. No parecía afectarme cuando cazaba, lo cual era una ventaja o sino nunca saciaría mi sed.

Observé un ligero movimiento por la ventana cuando se sentó. Me moví de la posición y estiré mi cuello, tratando de verlo. Escuché una simple y clara exclamación de las voces que detectaba en las habitaciones de arriba, silencio. Me detuve también sintiéndome de repente sin aliento –podía recordar que me encantaba verlo tocar. Sabía sin lugar a duda que había sido una de las cosas que había hecho a un lado desde que me dejó. Segundos más tarde, la melodía era traída a mí a través de las puertas abiertas: una nota feliz, ligera. Me senté de nuevo mientras suspiraba, recargando mi cabeza en el tronco. Tal vez pudiera calmar mis nervios hasta estar preparada y hablar racionalmente, en lugar de entrar frenética mientras él toca.

La melodía comenzaba vagamente y lentamente se iba profundizando. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. La oscuridad reflejaba mi inseguridad lejos de tranquilizarme.

Entonces escuché la melodía que comenzaba.

Mi nana.

¿Existía alguna clase de descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que reviviera un corazón muerto? El impacto fue tan emotivo que casi caigo del árbol. Me tapé la boca con una mano mientras el dolor regresaba rugiendo venganza, desquebrajando todo mi ser. Un sollozo trataba de liberarse mientras mis bellos y dolorosos recuerdos venían a flote –memorias que creía perdidas, memorias que no me permitiría perder de nuevo. Si, desgarraban en un terrible dolor; pero eran parte de _él_ y si no podía permanecer a su lado, las memorias serían todo para mí.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza sobre mi boca, cerrando mis ojos, tan fuerte como pude. De repente, no podía gritar, intensas líneas de dolor atravesaban mi cuerpo. No podría gritar por el enorme agujero formándose en mi pecho. Presioné mi rostro sobre el tronco del árbol buscando control. Lentamente, el dolor disminuía, como siempre sucedía. Sollozando, me perdí completamente y despacio abrí mis ojos, me senté observando la ventana por donde sabía, se encontraba sentando tocando el piano.

Difícilmente podría creerle.

Era mi nana. Era oscura, fascinante, triste… pero era mi nana. Desgarró mi corazón mientras cerraba mis ojos de nuevo, sentándome perfectamente quieta. Conocía cada nota. Sabía exactamente cuando la melodía crecía insoportablemente dulce. Sabía cuando el tempo sufría cambios, de lento a más lento y lento de nuevo. Conocía la forma en que ladeaba su cabeza, solo un leve giro de la derecha a la izquierda. Conocía cuando sus pies tocarían los pedales, el rumbo que sus dedos tomaban sobre cada tecla de marfil.

Él aún tocaba mi nana.

Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, descendí del tronco y me dirigí silenciosamente hacía las puertas de entrada que aún estaban abiertas, derramando suaves tonos dorados sobre el oscuro césped.

Me detuve medio escondida detrás de las puertas, mis ojos se dirigieron directamente a donde se encontraba sentado sobre su gran piano blanco labrado en detalles, apenas pudiendo notar a Esme sentada en las escaleras con sus brazos rodeando a Alice. Sus ojos veían el piano frente a él, pero sabía que no lo observaba. Su cuerpo se mecía gentilmente con el flujo de la música como si resultase fácil, y recordé la primera vez que tocó para mí.

Había sido igual de hermoso.

No me atrevía a cerrar mis ojos. Lo miré, observando sus manos, percatándome de cada detalle mientras tocaba, apoyándome sobre las puertas –no creo que pudiera detenerme propiamente sobre mí misma. No respiraba por temor a sentir dolor, a pesar de observarlo, sentí… más alivio como nunca había ocurrido desde que me dejó. Estaba completamente asustada de que en el momento en que se percatara que no era un producto de su imaginación, me dejáse de nuevo. Sabía que no sobreviviría. No quería estar de nuevo sin él.

No podría estar sin él.

De repente su cara se arrugó en una mueca de dolor. La música no se detuvo pero creció insoportablemente dolorosa en su triste belleza. Sentí mi aliento llenarse de dolor, en respuesta al suyo expresándolo de la misma forma. Abrió sus ojos, observando sus manos por un momento. Estaba cautivaba por la tristeza que se leía en su corazón en esta nueva…. perspectiva de mi nana, que me tomó un segundo darme cuenta.

La música había parado…

…Y lo observaba directo a los ojos mientras estaba sentado en su piano, como un ángel esculpido.

Aún no sabía que iba a decirle, ¿qué _podría _decirle sin que se diera la vuelta para evitarme? Pero esta vez no me podía ocultar -no lo haría. Había tomado una decisión –ahora era tiempo de verla cumplirse.

No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar.

Respiré fuertemente y di un paso dentro de la estancia, me crucé de brazos y llevé mi vista hacia Esme y Alice quienes aún estaban sentadas sobre las escaleras. Vi a Edward inclinar levemente su cabeza, y ellas dejaron el lugar sonriéndome gentilmente.

Todavía mantenía su vista sobre mí y yo estaba confundida por la angustia que mostraban sus bellos ojos.

Me recargué sobre la pared.

"Por favor," Susurré. "Sigue tocando."

Apartó la mirada de mí, su rostro angelical se encontraba desprovisto de emoción alguna cuando colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas. Traté de ignorar el dolor rasgando mi pecho cuando evadió mi mirada. ¿Tanto asco le daba que prefería apartar la vista de mí? El dolor me atravesó y me deslicé sobre la pared. Él estaba tan cerca.

Solo quería que me mirase y dijera que todo había sido una mentira. Quería que me mirara como acostumbraba hacerlo –no, no como acostumbraba. Quería que mirara como alguien igual a él. Que se percatara que era mucho mejor para él ahora que cuando estuvimos juntos. Quería que el notara lo que Carlisle vio cuando conoció a Esme, o cuando Jasper se encontró con Alice, o cuando Emmett vio a Rosalie. Quería que me quisiese, incluso aunque no fuera real. Él siguió su camino, me dejó por seguir sus pasatiempos, cuales quiera que hayan sido…

No me importaba nada de lo que había hecho.

Solo quería que me amara.

Sentí en mi cuerpo cruzar de nuevo una descarga de dolor, y esta se expresó a través de mis labios en un lamento.

Sentí sus manos en mis brazos mientras me atraía hacia él. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello -¿qué era lo peor que podía hacer? ¿Rechazarme? –Me aferraba a su cuerpo tanto como podía. Presioné mi rostro en su cuello, sollozando, percatándome de su gloriosa esencia con cada suspiro. Sentí sus brazos aferrarse a mi alrededor y no me importaba si no me quería. Cuando me regresó el abrazo atrayéndome hacia él, recargando su cabeza en mi cabello, era fácil fantasear que me quería.

Y era mucho más feliz pretendiendo.

Era feliz en sus brazos. No planeaba moverme hasta que me lo dijera. Mantuve mi rostro en su cuello por razones que ni yo misma comprendía. Me perdí observando su bello rostro, recordando cada detalle que mantenía de mi imperfecta memoria humana, grabándolo. Pero no fui capaz de encontrarme con su mirada de nuevo. No comprendía sus motivos para reconfortarme de este modo, pero la última cosa que quería, era observar sus ojos y ver la duda brillar en ellos. No era capaz de enfrentarlo.

Despacio, tan despacio que no lo hubiera notado si su boca no estuviera sobre mí oído, le escuché decir mi nombre.

No podía comprender la emoción al hacerlo. Lo empujé un poco y lo observé, tratando de adivinar porqué su voz era tan desesperada. Me regresó la mirada, sus ojos moviéndose ansiosos sobre mi rostro.

Estaba confundida. No comprendía. ¿Por qué había interpretado mi nana de esa manera? ¿Por qué había tanto dolor en su cara, en su voz y en sus ojos? Él me había dejado –no me quería. ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo?

¿Se sentía culpable? O era que realmente él…

No. No me dejaría llegar a esa idea. El dolor sería peor de lo que ya era.

No quería dejar sus brazos. No quería alejarme de él ni un centímetro. Pero no podía pensar claramente estando cerca de él, con su esencia girando alrededor de mi cabeza a cada tóxico respiro. Mis pensamientos eran un desastre.

Puse una mano en su pecho, tratando de ignorar la electricidad que golpeó mi brazo, y con reticencia lo alejé de mí. Me puse de pie, odiando cada paso que daba –¿quién sabía si algún día volvería a estar en sus brazos de nuevo? – y fui hasta el piano. Sacudí mis dedos sobre las teclas, pensando en el modo en el que él lo había hecho para tocar mi nana, en el modo en que sus dedos se habían deslizado a través de mi brazo esta mañana, entrelazándolos con los míos…

Sentía su mirada sobre mí y me encontré preguntándome por un momento, si él se encontraba tan perdido y confuso como en un torbellino hirviente de emociones.

Tomé un fuerte respiro. Aún no estaba lista para esto.

"Necesitamos hablar," murmuré.

xoXox

No recordaba haberme sentido tan cobarde delante de él… No durante el breve tiempo que duró nuestra relación. Ninguno hablaba, lo cual era contradictorio al hecho de mi motivo para estar aquí. Mi tenaz determinación era una pantalla, no tenía idea que decir. Él estaba parado a un lado de su piano, observando el lugar donde su mano descansaba con el puño fuertemente apretado. Sus nudillos eran más blancos de lo usual y los tendones estaban estirados. Justo como aquél día en Biología cuando se controló de matarme.

¿Pero de que se controlaba ahora?

El silencio se extendía y yo rehusaba mirarlo. No era que no quisiera hablarle, porque lo deseaba. Era solo que… ¿Cómo resumir precisamente todos estos sentimientos, experiencias del momento en que me dejó? ¿Cómo expresárselo? ¿Debería hacerlo? Me refiero a que, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? _Así que, Edward ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te entretuviste todo este tiempo? Oh, y por cierto, te extrañé y hubiera deseado que jamás me dejaras. _

Probablemente no quería escucharlo porqué de hecho me _había_ dejado. Y yo no le quería decir algo antes de que el tomara la oportunidad de hablar.

Mi cabeza estaba completamente confundida.

Lo escuché tomar aliento violentamente, fue una sorpresa escucharlo trabarse. ¿Qué impulso deseaba oprimir con tanta desesperación?

"Hablar usualmente involucra… hablar," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño con el puño cerrado.

Oh, sí.

"No sé por dónde comenzar," susurré.

Toma esa, pensé de repente. Sabía exactamente donde quería comenzar. Si Alice y Esme estaban en lo correcto, quería escucharlo de su boca.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" demandé, mi voz de repente llena de determinación. Me forcé a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba perversamente agradecida de que mi corazón no latiera. Él no era capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos como humana, pero los latidos de mi corazón siempre me delataban. No quería que supiera cuan ansiosa estaba por su respuesta.

Me observó con una angustiosa mirada de nuevo –esa que tanto me confundía- y sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo siento." Apartó su mirada. "Lo siento tanto."

Me encogí. Dejé caer la mirada en la mesita de café frente a mí, sintiendo de repente… bueno, como si alguien pusiera sal en las heridas de mi pecho. "Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Edward." Su nombre ardió en mi garganta cuando lo dije por primera vez en ocho décadas, para dirigirme directamente a él.

Estaba frente a mí, sentado ligeramente al borde de un ventanal. Trató de encontrar mi mirada, pero la mantuve fuera de su vista, su repentina cercanía era mucho que manejar. Estaba bloqueada por la repentina carga eléctrica entre nosotros –un rayo de luz en una oscura habitación llenó mi cabeza, seguido del recuerdo del beso en el río esta mañana.

"No lo sé," susurró. Su voz era tan áspera como el suave terciopelo que solía ser, sus palabras comenzaron a fluir rápidamente. "No tenía idea. No me di cuenta del enredo que dejaba detrás. Pensé que estarías a…" se detuvo tomando aire fuertemente. "No tenía idea de que Victoria –escupió el nombre- regresaría, que enviaría a Laurent." Un rugido emanó desde su pecho.

Sentí fruncir mi ceño mientras observaba sobre el espacio de su hombro derecho. ¿Por qué importaba? Me había dejado porque no me quería –un hecho que no ha negado, aunque le hayan dado la oportunidad. ¿Así que si no me quería, que importaba?

Bueno, solo porque no me quería no significaba que no se preocupaba por mí, ¿cierto? Uno puede no amar a alguien, pero preocuparse por él, ¿no? Y si te preocupas, estarías molesto si algo sale mal, ¿de acuerdo? Así que tal vez se estaba sintiendo _culpable_. Él no me quería más, pero de algún modo había estado preocupado. Sabía eso. ¿Había sido la culpa lo que lo llevó hasta Italia? ¿Había sido la culpa lo que lo había llevado a besarme en el río, aliviado de no haber sido la razón de mi supuesta muerte?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me detuve. Me alejé de él, poniendo el sofá entre nosotros. Podía sentir su mirada. Seguía sacudiendo mi cabeza –sin poder formar un pensamiento coherente.

"Yo no… eso no… ¿por qué…?" Tuve que tomar un gran suspiro para tranquilizarme. No quería que supiera cuan molesta estaba. Bajé la mirada a mis manos de nuevo, mientras las colocaba en el respaldo del sofá. Tenía que enfocarme en una pregunta por vez. Alcé la vista y encontré sus ojos. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta. Él estaba… absolutamente glorioso, incluso si me observaba con tanta angustia obvia en su rostro. Rechacé su vista enseguida, enfocándome de nuevo en el espacio sobre su hombro.

"Por favor," susurré. "Dime la verdad, Edward, cualquiera que sea. ¿Por qué me dejaste?" Mi voz se quebró y sabía que estaría llorando si pudiera.

Se paró y tomó un paso hacia adelante mientras yo tomaba uno hacia atrás. No pude ver la herida que causaba mi acción sin verlo, pero lo escuché en su voz. Y solo logró confundirme más.

"Pensé que estarías a salvo." Su voz se suavizó mientras susurraba las palabras. "Pensé que si me alejaba de ti, me llevaría todo mi mundo lejos de ti y tendrías una vida feliz, como humana." Me paralicé cuando dejé que su voz inundara mis sentidos. Se movió lentamente, dando un paso alrededor del sofá, acercándose. Seguí sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo con los brazos hacia mí. "Nunca pensé… No quería que tuvieras esta vida."

"Mentí, Bella. Lo hice sin pensar, lo siento. Siento haberte herido, porque no valió de nada mi esfuerzo. No pude protegerte de _mí_ mundo." Su mano gentilmente se deslizó sobre mi cabello y lo quitó de mi hombro, sus nudillos rozaron el punto donde Laurent me había mordido. "Mentí para salvarte, Bella. No funcionó, lo siento mucho."

Mis ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza cuando me tocó. Se mantenían cerrados cuando su mano se deslizó debajo del cabello de mi nuca. Recliné mi cabeza hacia tras sobre su mano. Ambos éramos hechos de frio mármol pero hubo una onda de calor generada de algún lugar cuando su mano descansó en mi cuello. Estaría hiperventilando si fuera posible.

Se acercó con otro paso, su esencia flotando a mí alrededor. Traté de enfocarme en sus palabras.

Me forcé a alejarme, lejos de sus manos.

"Mentiste," Suspiré. Lo repetí como un mantra en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme a mí misma. _Mintió, él mintió. _ Me coloqué cerca de un pilar de mármol, rodeándome con mis brazos. "Mentiste." Mi mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo, pero no prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en todos los años en que había estado sin él. Mis memorias humanas no eran más que una neblina de dolor tan grande, que era difícil de describir.

Las memorias como vampiro eran torturas crueles con una precisión fotográfica impecable.

No tuve ninguna de mis memorias humanas inmediatamente de que el cambio se completó. No estoy segura porqué –no sé si era un defecto general, si sucedía, o si solo era mi habilidad para bloquear memorias desagradables. No recordaba alejándome de los lobos, ni como había llegado allí. Tomó unos cuantos días a que el primer recuerdo llegara. Edward, pero no el Edward que me había abandonado en el bosque, sino el que me llevaba al colegio cada mañana, el que soltaba risitas a mis peticiones absurdas mientras nos recostábamos en mi cama la primera vez.

El Edward que me mostró lo que era estar enamorada.

Había buscado por él, regresé a la casa por el río, solo para encontrarla vacía. Recordaba la confusión, el dolor. No podía recordar a Laurent en escena, pero podía recordar mi deseo de que Edward me regalara la inmortalidad para poder estar a su lado siempre. Con mi memoria débil, sin recordar que me había abandonado como si fuera un capricho, pensé que finalmente me había dado lo que tanto deseaba, no comprendía porque no lo podía encontrar.

Fue hasta que capté la esencia de un humano por primera vez que todo vino a mi mente. Recordaba la terrible idea del horrible y doloroso ardor quemando mi garganta –me di cuenta del repentino veneno que se acumulaba en mi boca. Recordaba como la neófita en mí quería seguir la esencia y beber cada gota de sangre que encontrara. Recuerdo el dolor que había encontrado en resistirme –el dolor que me hizo gritar y sollozar, ovillarme en la tierra. El dolor que me hizo darme cuenta que _estaba sola_. Edward me había dejado, llevándose su familia con él.

Y que no había sido su veneno el que había circulado a través de mis venas convirtiéndome en la criatura que miserablemente quería ser para estar a su lado. Ese simple conocimiento hizo que gritara muy fuerte.

Después de que cazara por primera vez –que el deseo de sangre estuviera resuelto- me derrumbé. Sollocé por horas, deseando que estuviera conmigo, enseñándome, confortándome, compartiendo estas experiencias conmigo. Caía en un hábito cada vez que no conseguía moverme de mi posición junto al cadáver del animal del cual había bebido, mi duro cuerpo consumido por el dolor en mi pecho. El dolor nunca me dejó. Incluso ahora, ocho décadas después sabía que si fuera a cazar pasaría las siguientes horas sollozando. Había aprendido a usar el dolor como parte de una compañía en mi purgatorio diario.

Había entrado en mi infierno, perno no había logrado retener a mí ángel.

Y había pasado todo esto sólo porque él mintió.

"Mentiste," dije de nuevo porque dolía. Dolía demasiado. Pude sentir mis sollozos mientras mis brazos se aferraban alrededor de mi pecho de nuevo. No podía parar. Mis piernas se doblaron y sucumbí al dolor. Había mentido. Me había dicho que no me quería, pero había mentido.

¿Qué significaba?

Tímidamente lo aparté. Seguí el curso de mis pensamientos tan sólo para descubrir que causaban más dolor que cuando me dejó… o cuando desperté.

Él pánico me inundó de inmediato. ¿Era realmente sólo un bello y perfecto producto de mi imaginación? ¿Estaba adormilada, a punto de despertar y encontrarme de regreso en Forks, en mi habitación con Charlie? ¿Iba a despertar y darme cuenta de que, los últimos ochenta años de mi vida habían sido nada más que un sueño?

¿Me despertaría para encontrarme de nuevo a su lado?

Mi lamento aumentó, la rapidez de mi respiración se incrementó. Me abracé con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerme en una sola pieza. No me importaba si era un sueño, no quería despertar. No quería que me dejara de nuevo. No sobreviviría, sueño o no –era tan real.

Estaba en sus brazos de nuevo mientras me acunaba en el piso. Su hermosa voz estaba rota y atormentada cuando susurró, "Lo hice. Lo hice y lo siento tanto, Bella. Por favor." Sentí como presionaba su rostro sobre mi cabello. El dolor en su garganta me desgarró. Giré en sus brazos de modo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran juntos, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y presionando mi pecho hacia él mientras trataba de contener el sufrimiento. El alivio fue instantáneo. El agujero que había estado viviendo en mi pecho por las últimas ocho décadas estaba de repente sanado, el dolor nada más era un recuerdo. Presioné mi cara en su hombro mientras sollozaba fuertemente, respiraba profundamente revelando la mejoría. Sus brazos me rodeaban sujetándome más fuerte, cada vez más cerca, lo que me hacía preguntarme si él había tenido el agujero también.

"Nunca me lo perdonaré," susurró sobre mi cabello. "No aunque viva cientos de años. Pero tienes que comprender Bella, nunca te hubiera dejado si hubiera sabido que no estarías mejor. Te dejé porque pude ver lo que te estaba causando –manteniéndote constantemente en el borde del peligro solo por estar cerca de ti, arriesgando tu vida cada momento en el que estábamos juntos, tomando tu vida del mundo al que pertenecías." Lo sentí sacudir su cabeza y sus brazos se flexionaron a mí alrededor, aferrándome cada vez más. "Pero nunca comprendí –todavía no lo hago- ¿Cómo me pudiste creer? ¿Cómo pudiste creerme tan rápido, después de las miles de veces en que te dije cuanto te amaba, cómo pudo una sola palabra hacer que perdieras la fe en mí? ¿Cómo aceptaste el ridículo concepto de que podría existir sin _necesitarte_?

No dije nada. No estaba segura si era una pregunta retórica.

Separó el rostro lentamente, aun manteniendo fuertemente el agarre a mí alrededor, mientras trataba de observar mis ojos. "¡Bella, por favor! ¿En qué estás pensando?

Mantuve mi cara oculta en su hombro tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Me sujeté a una respuesta fácil. "Estoy… estoy confundida."

Sus manos fueron gentiles mientras me alejó de él, pero sentí un espasmo de miedo y el fantasma del agujero regresó. Él sólo me alejó lo suficiente para que no pudiera esconderme de él, y buscó mis manos. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Presionó la punta de mis dedos con sus labios, mandando descargas eléctricas a través de mis brazos. "No te merezco, pero te necesito. Te amo. _Siempre _te he amado y siempre lo haré. No te dejaré hasta que me lo digas también, por favor." Su aliento me golpeó mientras cerraba sus ojos y atraía ambas manos para besarlas. "Por favor."

Me paralicé. Él había dicho por fin esas palabras que tanto había querido escuchar. Las palabras que negaban lo que había negado antes. Las emociones corrieron por mi cuerpo de manera… incomprensible. No estaba segura sobre lo que sentía porque todo era un torbellino y yo me encontraba en medio de él.

"Bella, Por favor," suplicó.

Así que comencé a sollozar de nuevo. Era lamentable, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Exhaló, y el sonido fue prácticamente un gruñido. Me atrajo de nuevo con tal fuerza hacia su pecho y nos mecíamos de un lado a otro. Eventualmente, conseguí estar lo suficientemente coherente para hablar.

"Nunca tuvo sentido," murmuré, respondiendo su pregunta anterior. "Nunca tuvo sentido que tú me amaras. Todo acerca de nosotros era tan…" No pude encontrar una palabra que pudiera transmitir con precisión cuan torcida nuestra relación había sido. Sus manos frotaban tranquilos círculos en mi espalda. "Nunca tuvo sentido." Repetí lamentablemente. "Sabía eso. Nunca confié en ser lo suficiente buena para ti. No había nada _acerca _de mí que pudiera retenerte…"

Me interrumpió, susurrando sobre mi cabello de nuevo. "Me tienes permanentemente y de manera inquebrantable. Nunca lo dudes." Sus brazos me rodearon de nuevo, lo más fuerte posible para tratar de convencerme.

Pero sacudí mi cabeza. "La única razón de que me hayas notado fue por mi esencia, y porque no podías leer mis pensamientos." Susurré para que mi voz no tuviera la oportunidad de quebrarse.

Me alejó de él y ahí estaba un brillo de rabia en sus ojos dorados. "Eso no es verdad."

No respondí porque no le creía. Me había dicho lo que mi esencia había logrado en él desde el primer día y pude recordar su reacción hacia mí con absoluta claridad.

Me observó por un momento antes de cambiar su expresión, ternura y tristeza por alguna clase de sentimiento que no podía nombrar.

"Probablemente no lo recuerdes," dijo en voz baja. Estiró gentilmente su mano y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Mi corazón casi vuelve a la vida cuando vi la esquina de su boca torcerse en mi sonrisa favorita, incluso si estaba triste. "Fue el tu primer día en la cafetería del instituto. Estabas sentada junto a Jessica Stanley, al otro extremo." Fruncí el ceño al tratar de recordar. El nombre me conmovía vagamente pero no podía encontrar una cara. Sólo podía recordar la cafetería por escenas o piezas. "Tus ojos," continuó después de un momento, su bello voz tan aterciopelada como recordaba. "Usualmente los ojos cafés los encontraba planos, carentes de emociones por lo oscuro que eran, pero los tuyos… los tuyos eran sorprendentemente profundos y tan… inocentemente expresivos." La sonrisa desapareció. "Pero no negaré que los olvidé en la siguiente hora en la que traté de decidir el mejor método para masacrar a nuestra clase entera de biología." Su voz estaba llena de odio hacia sí mismo. Desvió la mirada y supe que todavía estaba apenado de su actitud aquél día, a pesar de que su familia y yo habíamos olvidado el asunto.

"Edward…"

"Si existe algo que no tiene sentido, Bella, es el amor que tú… tú me tuviste." Me observó seriamente y encontré sintiéndome muy indignada ante el uso del tiempo pasado. "Desde el comienzo, incluso cuando descubriste lo que era, cuando te dije cuán tentado me sentía por tú sangre…" sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que nunca entenderé que viste en mí, pero aún me lo sigo preguntando. Soy tan egoísta –Te quiero tanto y te necesito más aún.- Todo lo que importa eres tú."

No merezco tu perdón, pero pido por él. Suplicaré por él- Con gusto me arrodillaré por el resto de la eternidad si sólo así consigo quedarme a tu lado. Haré lo que sea, aún incluso sabiendo que no te merezco."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo miré incrédula.

"Como te atreves." Mi voz fue un suave susurro. Lo alejé de mí, ignorando el dolor físico que la separación causaba. Atravesé la habitación, hacia la chimenea. Le di la espalda, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior. Aferré mis brazos sobre mi pecho para evitar que el agujero resurgiera, reconfortándome de algún modo. Dejé que el silencio se extendiera mientras trataba de ordenar el cúmulo de emociones dentro de mí.

"Una vez me dijiste, que las memorias humanas fallaban." Mi voz fue suave, distraída mientras vagaba en mis recuerdos. "Creí que te referías a todas mis memorias de mi vida como humana." Me detuve. No hizo nada para romper el silencio. Estaba parado cuando me alejé de él y se había movido al pilar cerca de la chimenea, pero no había dado otro paso más. Podía sentir su mirada en mí.

"Estaba aterrada, Edward," admití quedamente. "Absolutamente aterrada cuando me di cuenta de lo que me había sucedido… estaba asustada de olvidarme de ti." Escuché como aspiraba aire bruscamente detrás de mí, pero no me giré. "Inmediatamente después del cambio, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Sabía que algo estaba diferente. Me tomó un par de días recuperar el primer recuerdo." Pausé mientras recordaba. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó mis labios, pero no había emoción alguna –era más el sentimiento de aquél recuerdo. "El día en el prado." Le dije suavemente. "¿Lo recuerdas?" Era una pregunta retórica porque sabía que lo recordaba, pero lo pregunté de todos modos.

"Claro que lo recuerdo," susurró. Su voz era baja y ronca con algo de dolor.

"Traté de encontrarte. No recordaba a Laurent. Sólo recordaba lo nuestro… pensaba que finalmente me habías convertido." Me detuve sonriendo de mi propia idiotez. "Pero la casa estaba vacía. No pude encontrar a nadie." Tomé aire fuertemente y cambié mi posición apenas unos milímetros. "Todos ellos vinieron después de eso," murmuré, refiriéndome a mis recuerdos.

Aún no decía nada así que dejé que el silencio se mantuviera entre nosotros un poco más. No estaba exactamente segura de porqué le decía esto, pero sabía que quería que supiera cómo me sentía. Tal vez al describírselo me podría ayudarlo a comprender.

"Sabes, nunca bebí sangre de un humano," Le dije en tono resuelto, echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos eran gloriosamente intensos mientras me regresaba la mirada, recargado sobre el pilar de mármol. No me permití observarlo más de un minuto porque podía recordar la forma incoherente de cómo me hacía sentir cuando era humana. Y juzgando por los sentimientos que atravesaban mi cuerpo en este momento, seguía siendo real. Regresé mi vista hacia la ventana, donde no estaba en peligro de perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"Había encontrado que resistir al deseo de la sangre era más fácil de lo que había creído. Las primeras veces fue difícil." Me estremecí al doloroso recuerdo –"Pero lo controlé. Ahora es ridículamente fácil resistirme. Eso no quiere decir que ya no sienta deseos, después de todo, no puedo cambiar lo que soy."

De nuevo no dijo nada cuando me mantuve callada. Y yo no me atreví a mirarlo. Estaba lejos de poder evitar estar consciente de él. Podía sentirlo recargado sobre el pilar, su mirada aburrida sobre mi nuca. No estaría sorprendida si tratara de leer mis pensamientos, incluso cuando ambos sepamos que es absolutamente improbable para él.

Pero sentía que no estaba resolviendo nada.

Así que decidí ser directa.

Vagué a través de las ventanas, haciendo a un lado las blancas cortinas para poder mirar hacia fuera.

"Estoy confundida, Edward," le informé. "Hay tantas emociones corriendo a través de mi cabeza justo ahora. Tantas que mi cuerpo no tiene idea de que sentir." Fruncí mi ceño ante el reflejo en la ventana. "No puedo describir como me siento al verte de nuevo. Cómo se siente estar contigo, después de todos estos años y que tengas que decir las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar por los últimos ochenta años. Pero ahora que las dijiste…" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sé que estoy molesta… furiosa. Me dejaste. Me _mentiste_ y me dejaste, tratando de salvarme de un mundo del cual yo ya era parte," –mis dedos trazaron distraídamente la cicatriz en mi muñeca- "un mundo del cual quería formar parte."

Suspiré y dejé que la cortina cayera de nuevo.

"Estabas ridículamente emocionado con mantenerme humana… tal vez demasiado entusiasta."

Lo escuché inhalar ruidosamente de nuevo, y lo enfrenté. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza inclinada, pero pude ver el dolor en su rostro. Me hizo sentir mal.

"No te culpo," susurré. Abrió sus ojos y me estremecí ante la agonía que mostraban. "No lo hago," le repetí, mi respiración detenida. "Lo que me sucedió –convertirme en vampiro- era algo que pasaría desde el momento en que te conocí. Edward…" No me escucharía, lo sabía. Estaba ahogado en su repudio y odio a sí mismo.

Tomé un fuerte suspiro.

"Te odio."

Las palabras salieron tan suaves como un susurro, pero las escuchó de todos modos. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y me observó. No podía comprender las emociones que sus ojos transmitían.

"Te odio porque me dejaste. Te odio porque estás aquí teniendo esta conversación. Te odio porque me besaste cuando nos atacamos uno al otro en el bosque. Te odio por habernos encontrado en la calle. Te odio porque no debería estar sucediendo de este modo, no ochenta años después. No cuando deberías haber sido tú, Edward. _Quería_ que fueras tú. Quería que _tú_ fueras quien me convirtiera. Quería que tú veneno me convirtiera en lo que soy… Y te odio porque no lo es."

Mi voz se rompió en la última frase. Lo enfrenté, no esperaba que viera el dolor que sentía. Pero estuvo detrás de mí al instante, su mano en mi muñeca mientras trataba de alejarlo. No traté mucho. El se giró para enfrentarme levantando mi rostro para poder mirarme, su mano estaba en mi cuello, su pulgar debajo de mi mentón. El aire estaba repentinamente cargado de electricidad.

"Bella…"

"No me importa lo que pienses Edward," susurré. Nuestros rostros estaban a menos de cinco centímetros, estaba consciente de la misma descarga eléctrica emanada de alguna parte de su cuerpo, corriendo a través de su mano en mi cuello hacía mí. "No me importa si crees que me mereces o no –esa decisión solo me corresponde a mí. No puedo estar de acuerdo con tus motivos, pero puedo comprender el porqué. Desearía que las cosas hubieras sucedido diferente, desearía que no hubieras sido tan obstinado. Pero te amo. _Te amo_. –hasta este momento, desde que te conocí. Nunca dejé de hacerlo ni lo haré…"

Tenía memoria de cada beso que me había dado. Recordaba la frustración constante por sus malditas reglas impuestas a las cuales se apegaba cuidadosamente, deseaba constantemente olvidarme de todo eso.

Bueno, las había olvidado ahora. Nunca se había comportado de este modo –el beso comenzó entre los besos castos de mi vida humana y el beso indecente del río. Era tan fácil subir de nivel. Acunó mi cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso, su lengua saboreaba mis labios, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacía el suyo. Mi boca se abrió dispuesta, justo como había ocurrido antes. Mis manos se aferraron a él, una sobre el brazo que se encontraba alrededor de mi cintura, y la otra enredada en su desordenado cabello.

Me di cuenta, tarde, que del impulso había logrado presionar mi espalda sobre la ventana, quise mirarlo de frente. Me levantó, sosteniéndome y atrapándome entre el cristal para que nuestros rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel. Aproveché para envolver mis piernas a su alrededor, acercándolo. Gruñó y acortó más el espacio.

El estallido de carcajadas me regresó a la realidad.

"Ten cuidado, Edward. Esme no apreciará si rompes su ventana."

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	7. Parte VII

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo.

* * *

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por las nuevas personas que leen el fic y sobre todo por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Si se dan cuenta, este capítulo es mucho más largo, he ahí mis retraso que se complicó por termino de clases.

Ahora, aprecio muchisimo los reviews. Pero de nada me sirve un anónimo que me pone tres veces lo mismo y otro que falta al respeto sin dejar si quiera un mail al cual dirigirme. De verdad se que hay personas que dejan donde localizarlas y lo aprecio. Las contacto como se dieron cuenta, pero si en este capítulo se vuelve a dar lo mismo, cerraré la historia a rr anónimos. Lo siento y comprendan mi postura. Gracias, y disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Parte VII. No es mi culpa que seas tan distraída…**

"_Te odio porque no debería estar sucediendo de este modo, no ochenta años después. No cuando deberías haber sido tú, Edward. Quería que fueras tú. Quería que tú fueras quien me convirtiera. Quería que tú veneno me convirtiera en lo que soy… Y te odio porque no lo es…_ _Pero te amo. Te amo. –desde el segundo en el que te conocí. Nunca dejé de hacerlo ni lo haré…"_

**Edward POV **

Mi ser entero se estremecía con su dolor. Sabía que yo era el causante, pero observar sus gestos era algo muy diferente. El verla desplomarse, escuchar sus palabras… llevó el odio hacia mí mismo a otro nivel completamente nuevo.

Me mantuve alejado de ella. Negándome el bello lujo de tocarla. Sabía que necesitaba expresar lo que sentía, y mi toque sobre ella nos distraía a ambos.

Me había dicho una y otra vez a mí mismo, que ella me odiaría. No lo dudaba. Eran las palabras que había estado esperando que pronunciara, y todavía no podía creer que las había dicho. No había estado en su naturaleza admitir semejantes cosas con tanta claridad, pero las heridas que causé fueron profundas.

_Te odio._

Aquellas dos palabras me pegaron más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y mientras continuaba explicándolas, sentía físicamente imposible el respirar. Dio un giro alejándose de mí, quería tocarla, quería mirarla. Tomé su muñeca haciéndola que volteara hacia mí, mostrando su cara para que pudiera observar sus ojos. La electricidad corrió por mi brazo a través de mi cuerpo entero –no era aquel dolor agobiante que había sentido hace unos momentos, sino un agradable sentido de… deseo. Mis pensamientos revoloteaban en el sentido que el dolor nunca me llevó. Tomó mi mejor esfuerzo tan sólo decir su nombre.

Me observó, la más bella expresión de ira que nunca había visto. Y las palabras fluyeron de su boca.

Me estaba perdonando. Ella iba a estar conmigo –no porque estuviera dispuesto a suplicar y hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo, sino porque _ella quería_.

Me quería.

_Te quiero._

La electricidad hizo corto circuito en mi cabeza al escucharla. Tenía cierto control aun sobre mí –al menos el suficiente para mantenerme alejada de ella y darle la oportunidad de rechazarme. Pero no lo hizo, y el último resquicio de control se esfumó cuando la besé, perdiéndome al tocarla, absorbiendo su aroma –abrió su boca hacia mi- su sabor. Se ferró de mí, dejándonos más cerca. Incluso con mi brazo atrayéndola lo más que podía, no era suficiente. La levanté, atrapándola contra la ventana, y ella pasó sus piernas a mí alrededor, acercándose. La adrenalina corrió a través de mí sin necesitar un corazón para provocarla. Mis oídos escucharon el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, pero mi cerebro no lo registró.

Emmett en cambio, fue más indiscreto que nunca. El estruendo de su risa rompió en toda la casa mientras dijo, "Cuidado Edward. Esme no apreciará que rompas su ventana."

Su inesperada presencia nos sobresaltó a ambos. Ella lanzó un grito apagado y desenredó sus piernas, presionándose en mis hombros mientras yo la soltaba con reticencia, permitiendo que se deslizara por la ventana para poder sostenerse en sus propios pies. Era realmente sorprendente que no lo escuchara entrar. Era lo mismo cuando tocaba el piano –si lograba concentrarme tanto en mi música, podía bloquear efectivamente cualquier pensamiento sobre mí. Y concentrarme en Bella era suficiente para bloquear cualquier pensamiento alrededor.

Pero estaba realmente frustrado por la entrada de Emmett. ¿No podía solamente darse tranquilamente la vuelta y pretender que no había visto nada, en vez de atraer la familia entera hacía nosotros? Gruñí. Por supuesto que no, por eso era Emmett.

Colocando un brazo en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Bella, le di una Mirada a Emmett sobre mi hombro.

"Corre Emmett. Corre rápido," gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada completamente imperturbable por mi amenaza. "En un minuto hermanito. Solo quería decir hola a Bella. Creo que la has acaparado lo suficiente."

"Emmett," gruñí de nuevo.

Estaba detrás de mí y en un instante, tomó a Bella de mis brazos.

"¡Bella!" Retumbó su voz mientras la giraba. Su bella risa llenó la habitación mientras el resto de la familia bajaba las escaleras. La observé regresarle al enorme Emmett un gran abrazo de oso, sonrió cuando Emmett gruñó y me observó diciendo, "Ella es muy fuerte, hermanito."

Reí ante eso. "¿Cómo crees que vendría a casa luciendo como quien va a pelear contra un caimán?"

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron en sorpresa y regresó su vista a Bella, quien permanecía atrapada sobre su pecho, sus pies colgando. "¿Eras tú?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de indignación. "¡Andaba tras mi lince!"

"¿Tú lince?" pregunté mientras todo el mundo reía.

Se liberó a si misma de Emmett y me dirigió una mirada con los brazos cruzados, una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro. "Si, _mí_ lince. Lo habría sido sino te hubieras entrometido."

Sonreí con suficiencia y crucé mis brazos. "Hubiera tenido _mí _lince" –me incliné hacia adelante lentamente mientras hacía hincapié en mis palabras- "Si _tú_ no hubieras interferido. Tal vez si hubiera sabido que estabas ahí…"

Sonrió dulcemente. "Edward, no es mi culpa que seas extremadamente distraído." Destelló sus dientes hacía mí, divertida, estoy seguro por la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro. Recordaba esas palabras. Recordaba haberlas pronunciado cuando la desvié del camino apoyándola sobre su camioneta. Pero no pensé que las recordara.

Ella me observó complacida, sacudiendo su cabeza. Le devolví la sonrisa con magnificencia. ¿Estaba mal que estuviera tan eufórico por saber que ella aceptaba su vida y que estaba tan tranquila como para hacer bromas sobre eso?

Con una risita, Jasper desde su ubicación en las escaleras detrás de Alice, preguntó, "¿Bueno, quién lo obtuvo?"

Sonriendo, Bella me señaló mientras se giraba hacía él. "Fue _su_ culpa que escapara. Si él no hubiera estado distraído y distrayéndome, quizás…"

"¡Caray, Edward! Me pregunto, ¿cómo conseguiste distraerla?" dijo Emmett con falsa inocencia.

No podía detener la sonrisa que cruzaba mi rostro mientras mantenía mi mirada sobre Bella. Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente haciendo caer su cabello sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro. Mi sonrisa creció. Estaría sonrojada si pudiera.

"No lo sé, Emmett. Pero creo que algo tuvo que ver con estar tirado dentro del agua en un rio."

Me dominé ante las burlas de Emmett y Jasper que se dibujaban a través de sus sonrisas. Emmett carcajeaba mientras acogía a Bella en otro enorme abrazo.

"¡Ah, estoy feliz que estés en casa, Bella!"

Me congelé, la sonrisa vacilando en mi rostro. De todas las palabras que podía usar…

Era realmente irracional, pero en el momento en que las pronunció, todas las inseguridades me sacudieron de vuelta. Técnicamente, ella no había dicho que se quedaba. Y definitivamente, nosotros no habíamos tocado el tema. Sabía que lo quería, pero ¿ella?

Y como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, me observó directo a los ojos mientras hablaba, "es bueno estar en casa."

**xoXox**

"Tu colección de CD's no ha crecido mucho como pensé, Edward."

Horas después, finalmente la tenía de nuevo sólo para mí. Alice había insistido en darle un extenso tour mostrándole virtualmente cada habitación de la casa, desde el jardín de Esme hasta la biblioteca de Jasper. Perdimos una o dos horas completas cuando Alice abrió la biblioteca familiar. Leyó tres historias –desde pintura a mano, primera edición, hasta trabajos modernos. Estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí, explorando lo que su corazón contenía, pero Alice insistió que ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlos… cuando no estuviera ocupada conmigo, por supuesto. Traté de no pensar mucho en las implicaciones de ese tema.

Ahora estábamos en mi habitación –el único cuarto que Alice no le había mostrado. Ella había corrido un dedo sobre los bordes de los CD's mientras los miraba.

"Creo que mi colección, posiblemente puede rivalizar con la tuya ahora," dijo tranquilamente, echando una mirada sobre su hombro hacía mí. Me senté en el sofá, observándola mientras ella exploraba mi habitación. Realmente no quería decirle porqué mi colección de discos no había crecido. Porque las únicas adiciones habían sido cortesía de mi familia. No compré nada. No había tenido ningún impulso de hacerlo.

Se sentó junto a mí, plegando sus piernas hacia ella, mientras descansaba de lado sobre el respaldo del sofá, así podía observarme. "¿La nueva música no es de tu agrado?" se burló.

Sonreí arrepentido, sin encontrar sus ojos. "No lo sabría," le dije sinceramente. "No les he escuchado."

Eso la sorprendió.

"¿No has estado escuchando música?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. No suelo tocar tampoco," admití. Su mirada se estrechó cuando le dije, "Esta noche fue la primera vez que toqué en años."

"¿Por qué?"

Me encogí los hombres. Se veía genuinamente enfadada con este hecho tan trivial, me expliqué, "No ayudaba, así que no toqué. Usualmente tocaba o escuchaba música para calmarme o hacerme sentir mejor, pero…" me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "Toqué una vez y no hubo diferencia, así que… no toqué jamás." No había cambios para mí, pero hacía miserable a mi familia. No importaba qué tocara, mis emociones, mis pensamientos, siempre se hacían presentes. Mi familia se dio cuenta de mi inevitable depresión en la que me perdía, y nunca les dejaría ser testigos de nuevo. "No sentí la necesidad." _Hasta esta noche._ Me senté ante mi piano sin realmente estar consciente, de lo cual estoy agradecido. Si lo hubiera pensado, ¿hubiera tocado? Probablemente no. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿ella habría venido hacía la puerta? ¿Se hubiera sentado junto a mí, frunciendo el ceño?

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo?" preguntó.

Su expresión se suavizó y suspiró. "No." Buscó mi mano y la tomó, atrayéndola hasta su regazo donde comenzó a trazar patrones sobre mi palma. "Bien, no pierdes tu toque musical," juzgó. Me observó, su expresión de dolor, sus ojos ardiendo con frustración.

"Sabes que me contaron sobre la vez que fuiste a Italia."

Ah. Claro. Ella sólo está tan molesta ahora como lo estuvo cuando yo, estúpidamente, traje el tema en su cumpleaños antes de ver la película de _Romeo y Julieta_ –probablemente más enfadada por haberlo llevado a cabo, considerándolo como un plan B.

"Estoy muy segura de haberte pedido que nunca lo hicieras," continuó cuando no dije nada. "Y no cumpliste tu promesa, ¿cierto?"

"No. Dije que era una opción discutible," la corregí suavemente. Observé nuestras manos. Las suyas eran aún pequeñas, de apariencia delicada, como un juguete entre las mías. Pero podía sentir su fuerza. "Pensé que estabas muerta, Bella." Hería por alguna razón decirlo en voz alta mientras yo sabía que el dolor se reflejaba en mi voz. Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente mientras consideraba el tormento que había pasado por haberlo creído. "No iba a vivir sin ti."

Sus manos se tensaron entre las mías y las miré. Acostumbraba a llorar cuando algo le molestaba –un rasgo que siempre consideraba vergonzoso cuando yo lo consideraba simpático. Pero ella no tenía más lágrimas que soltar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira contenida, y ella aún no alejaba sus manos de las mías.

"¿Te das cuenta cuán injusto resulta?" preguntó suavemente, su voz quebrada. "Me prometiste no hacer nada irresponsable o… estúpido. Y en el primer minuto en el que me crees muerta, corres a Italia." Me encogí y miré hacia la ventana. "Sostuve mi promesa, Edward –la mayor parte. Quiero decir… no es como si yo viviera esperando que regresaras. Te había dicho que nuestra relación no tenía sentido para mí de ese modo. Sólo vivía mi promesa, incluso el suicidio pasó por mi mente… alguna especie de respiro." Mi cabeza se torció de regreso para mirarla. "¿Qué?" preguntó. "¿Eres el único que puede permitírselo? No pensaba que estuvieras muerto, Edward, pero sentía como si yo lo estuviera. Te llevaste todo lo que yo era cuando me dejaste… todo."

"_Punto muerto,_" murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ambos sabemos que dejé claro cuál era mi punto de vista acerca de tu plan de contingencia. Sabías que no quería que nada te sucediera, sin importar que pasara. Pero de todos modos lo hiciste. ¿Ves cuán injusto es?"

Lo hice. Era cierto. Sus palabras de aquél día sentados en el sofá de su casa habían estado en mi mente desde el preciso momento en que decidí ir a Italia. Habían estado rondando mi cabeza todo el tiempo en el que estuve allí, cuando mi familia logró convencerme de regresar. Tenía seguro que ella no quería que hiciera esto, pero lo hice de todos modos. Le había prometido mantenerme seguro y ella había estado fiel a su promesa, a pesar del dolor –el que yo- le había causado. Yo, por otro lado, había ido en contra de sus deseos en una situación donde sabía que se esperaba de mí. ¿No había honrado sus deseos? ¿A pesar de saber que mi existencia sería dolorosa y completamente desprovista de razón?

¿Tan sólo por el hecho de amarla?

Lo hubiera hecho.

Alargué mi mano libre para trazar con mis nudillos el mismo sendero que había recorrido aquella vez en la escuela de Forks, afuera del gimnasio, a través de su rostro, pasando por su sien hasta su mandíbula. Dos siglos de vida y todavía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir su magnificencia.

"Lo siento," susurré, cerró sus ojos. Eran palabras miserables, débiles, pero eran las únicas que podía ofrecerle. No le podía hacer entender la pena y la culpa que corrían por mí ser, y no quería. Había causado suficiente dolor sin sopesar su pena con la mía.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción cuando los abrió y pude ver la última cosa que merecía.

Perdón.

Abrió su boca para hablar pero sus luminosos ojos fueron distraídos por algo en la mesita junto a mí. Sabía sin mirar lo que había atrapado su atención. Me giré y tomé su álbum debajo de otros libros. Sin una palabra, se lo ofrecí.

Lo tomó pero no lo abrió. En vez de eso, me observó. Su hermoso rostro confuso.

"No pensé que conservarías el álbum," murmuró. "Pensé que sólo habías tomado las fotos."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nunca me llevé nada." Mi voz era suave, apagada. ¿Estaría enojada? "Extraje las fotos del álbum, el CD del reproductor, los boletos de tu escritorio… pero nunca dejaron tu habitación. Los oculté bajo la duela."

Me observó por un momento con expresión indescifrable. Quería preguntarle que estaba pensando, pero su mirada cayó de mí, hacía el álbum. Observé su rostro cuidadosamente mientras abría inspeccionando la primera página. Era una foto mía, la primera que tomó con su nueva cámara. Su frente se arrugó mientras pasaba gentilmente sus dedos sobre el papel brilloso.

"¿_Cuándo_ las tomaste?" preguntó.

"Después de que no pudimos encontrar a Laurent. La familia entera fue con Charlie para darle nuestras condolencias" –pasó la siguiente página, la próxima foto mostraba a Charlie junto a mí viendo ESPN- "pero yo regresé…" mi voz se fue apagando. Ella no necesitaba escuchar sobre la miserable noche que pasé en su habitación. Pero estaba escuchando –mientras se observaba en la foto, al lado de su padre.

De nuevo acarició la foto, esta vez pronunciando el nombre de Charlie. La miré cuidadosamente, odiando que sus pensamientos estuvieran bloqueados para mí. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

"Sabes," suspiró, su voz estrangulada y baja, una sonrisa triste en sus labios. "Había olvidado como lucía." Presionó sus labios hasta formar una línea.

Estaba tratando de evitar lágrimas que nunca caerían.

"Bella," susurré. Le quité el libro de sus manos y la atraje hacia mi regazo. Se acurrucó sobre mi pecho, presionando su rostro sobre mi cuello. ¿Nunca terminaría el dolor? Justo cuando pensé que podríamos avanzar, escribir el pasado sólo como un recuerdo. Me gustaría que sucediera a veces.

¿Por qué siempre las probabilidades estaban en nuestra contra?

Estuvimos en esa posición por un rato. La sostuve mientras sollozaba, sabiendo que no lo hacía sólo por su padre. Si no era capaz de recordar a Charlie, tampoco lo era sobre Renée. Y aquello era posiblemente aún más doloroso porque ella no conservaba ninguna foto de su madre en el álbum para recordarla. Era capaz de decirle exactamente como lucía durante el breve tiempo que la conocí. Pero no sería lo mismo.

Esme asomó su cabeza, preocupada.

_¿Se encuentra bien?_

Asentí con mi cabeza hacía el álbum sobre mí. Esme sabía lo que era, que contenía y que no. Su rostro hizo eco de la simpatía en sus pensamientos, y se retiró.

Comencé a entonar su nana, esperando que los mismos efectos calmantes se mantuvieran. Fui recompensado con un suspiro mientras se reacomodaba, torciéndose para poder pasar sus brazos a través de mi cintura. Unos minutos después volvía a respirar normalmente. Se enderezó y presionó su frente en la mía, mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

"No me dejes." Murmuró.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo ante el dolor –sabiendo que yo había causado el suyo, el dolor que inyectaban sus palabras. Moví mi rostro para poder rozar la punta de mi nariz sobre ella y los abrí de nuevo.

"Nunca," prometí.

Enredó sus dedos a través de mi cabello, mirándome fijamente antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Cuando se alejó, tomó el álbum de nuevo y reasumió su mirada a través de las páginas. La miraba observar. Sabía el orden de las fotos, conocía que estaba haciendo quién en cada una. Así que preferí mirarla, preguntándome si ella podía recordarme. Sonrió ante las que sus amigos habían tomado en la cafetería; un toque de nostalgia cruzó su expresión cuando observó las de su habitación y la de Charlie. Se detuvo ante una de las últimas, frunciendo el ceño.

Era la foto que Charlie había tomado de nosotros, dos días antes de que la dejara. Originalmente mantenía los brazos cruzados y se encontraba a un lado del sofá, por lo que sólo yo era visible. No era mi foto favorita –por mucho- pero la había conservado. Al mismo tiempo, no había otra razón mejor para recordarme lo que había hecho. La había marcado en el mismo modo que ella había hecho con las otras: _Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, en la sala de Charlie, Sept, 14._

"Aún no me gusta esta foto," fue todo lo que dijo.

Reí. Podía saber el humor de ella en estos momentos mientras la tenía en mis brazos.

"Tampoco me gusta," admití. "Prefiero la que sigue." Giré la página. No supe cuándo, pero en algún momento Esme la había tomado para agregar una foto de su cosecha a la colección. La foto decía: _Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, noche de graduación, Mayo 2005_. Ambos mirábamos hacia la cámara. Yo mantenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mi frente descansaba suavemente sobre la de ella, ambos sonreíamos. Lucía perfecta en su vestido azul, su cabello en rizos cayendo sobre su espalda y sus mejillas pintadas deliciosamente de rosa.

Era por mucho mi favorita. Cuando me di cuenta de que Esme la había puesto, quise arrancarla. Era un recuerdo de la vida que no había merecido. El ver a mi ángel tan hermoso, feliz, era traer de vuelta cada momento en el que me dijo que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo por siempre, que ningún lugar sería bueno, mientras yo no estuviera con ella. Eran memorias que particularmente no quería encarar, porque eran verdad –sus palabras habían sido verdad. Bueno, no era que no quisiera –no podía. Y ahora, observando su radiante sonrisa cruzar suavemente sobre su rostro, estaba inmensamente feliz de no haberla tirado.

"Aún no puedo creer que me llevaras al baile de graduación," rió tranquilamente.

Reí por lo bajo y presioné mis labios a través de la suave línea de su garganta. "Lo disfrutaste," susurré.

"Mmmmm…" Inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado, exponiendo más su cuello. Estaba listo para ceder ante la demanda de silencio, dejando un trazo de besos sobre su brillante piel mientras retiraba su cabello. Sonreí cuando su aliento se detuvo y se sentó sobre mi regazo. Puse una mano sobre sus costillas, justo sobre su estómago para mantenerla así mientras la besaba. Pero me empujó, girando contra mi mano para enfrentarme. Sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo cuando me observó, tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Era embriagante sentir la fuerza de sus manos en mi rostro, la fuerza de su cuerpo debajo de mis manos y encontré que, cuando ella me miraba de ese modo, no podía encontrar la parte de mí que lamentaba la pérdida de su mortalidad.

Me besó suavemente, moviendo sus labios deliciosamente lentos contra los míos. El sentimiento que me recorrió fue nada en comparación con la urgencia quemándome en la punta del estómago. Quería mucho más que un bello y casto beso y al mismo tiempo, me podría sentar aquí por el resto de la eternidad para que me besara de este modo.

Se soltó de nuevo, llevando sus dedos sobre mi labio inferior con una risita.

"Solía hiperventilar cuando me besabas de este modo," Sus ojos aún se mantenían suaves cuando me observó. "Imagina cómo hubiera sido mi reacción si tú me hubieras besado como lo hiciste en el rio."

Sonreí malignamente, atrayendo su espalda hacia mí. "He estado excepcionalmente distraído," dije, fingiendo falsa inocencia. "¿Cómo te besé en el rio?"

Soltó una risa y puso un dedo contra mis labios. "Antes de que te recuerde lo distraído que eres, quiero saber…" cerró el álbum y lo tomó de donde se encontraba en el sofá, para atraerlo sobre su pecho. "Tienes mi álbum." Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción. "¿Aún tienes mi CD?"

No podía responder con palabras, en vez de eso, tomé el álbum y lo giré, levantando la cubierta trasera y busque entre la caja de negativos sujetándolo, extraje el plateado CD como si sacara una joya de su funda. Su sonrisa fue una de completa felicidad mientras lo tomaba de mis manos. Saltó rumbo hacia mi estéreo y se arrodilló frente al aparato. Lo observó un rato, tratando de comprender como encenderlo. Lo hubiera hecho por ella pero el control remoto estaba sobre el equipo y un segundo después –con un suave, "¡Ah!"- lo descubrió. Deslizó el CD y esperó a que cargara, jugueteando con el volumen.

Cuando su nana comenzó a tocar, suspiró y se sentó en el piso frente al estéreo. Probó un poco más hasta dejarlo como quería. Observándola sentada ahí con sus ojos cerrados, mis dedos tenían ganas de tocar el piano, para darle algún tipo de sustancia a mí… infinita gama de indescriptibles sentimientos.

Sonreí. Era la primera vez en años que estaba consciente de mi deseo por tocar el piano. Una ola de tranquilidad cayó sobre mí y logré pararme del sofá para unirme a ella en el suelo. La atraje hacia mis brazos.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" Le pregunté mientras presionaba su nariz sobre mi cuello e inhalaba profundamente.

"Qué estoy contenta de que hayas guardado mis cosas." Respiró profundamente de nuevo. "Y que tu aroma es diferente. Todavía hueles muy bien, sólo… diferente. ¿Por qué hueles diferente?"

Reí. "Porque no eres nunca más la foca bebé," le bromeé. Soltó una carcajada y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, causando un ardor constante a través de mi cuerpo a punto de estallar. Acaricié su cabello y presioné mis labios en su frente. "Todos nosotros olemos muy parecido al modo en que olíamos para ti cuando eras humana," dije tranquilamente. "Ahora eres capaz de detectar las diferencias en las esencias de otros vampiros –nuestras esencias, tal cuales son. Es básicamente una tenue sombra de cómo olíamos cuando éramos humanos." Presioné mi rostro sobre su cabello. "Tu aroma todavía es como la Fresia," murmuré. "Es como te encontré en la librería." –La giré para tenerla de frente- "Señorita, Masen."

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente antes de ocultarlos en mi camisa. "Mmmm…" murmuró. "Me pregunto, si tu aroma era similar a este, ahora que tan sólo es una sombra, entonces tal vez posiblemente hubieras sido _mi marca de heroína_ cuando eras humano."

Sonreí. "¿Estas tratando de distraerme?" susurré en su oído.

"Tal vez." Murmuró, aún escondida en mi ropa. Entonces abruptamente, se enderezó emitiendo un suspiro. "¿Qué clase de promesa te hice, Edward?" demandó. Parpadee confundido. "_¿Sería como si nunca hubiera existido?_" Sacudió su cabeza y la pena corrió a través de mí de nuevo. "Vampiro tonto, _Sólo tú._" –Me dio un empujoncito en el pecho con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro- "¡Creíste que era una promesa estúpida e imposible que hacer! Y estaba rota en el mismo momento en que la hiciste, robándote mis fotos y reclamando tus regalos –aun incluso cuando no lo hubieras hecho realmente- no ponía las cosas de regreso a como era antes de conocerte." Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. "La evidencia física era nada en comparación, Edward. Había cambiado. No era la misma chica que había bajado de un avión seis meses antes. No era la misma chica que había estado preguntando por ti en la cafetería de la escuela. Podías irte, esconder mis cosas, pero no podías borrar la diferencia que habías hecho en mi vida."

Se puso en cuclillas mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos de nuevo. "No digo esto para hacerte sentir culpable, Edward." Susurró. "Te amo. Y no quiero recriminártelo –sonrió- sobre cosas ocurridas en el pasado. Te he perdonado y tú me has prometido nunca dejarme. Sólo te digo todo esto para que _no te queden dudas_. Siempre vas a querer saber que ocurre en mi cabeza, así que te lo digo sin ocultarte nada. No seremos capaces de dejar atrás el pasado sino te lo digo. Necesito que comprendas. Necesito que aceptes que ya no soy humana. Por favor –sé egoísta, Edward."

La miré fijamente… pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacía mí de vuelta, apretándola contra mi pecho al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. Sé egoísta –había dicho. Ya había dado el paso de aceptar su condenación- La había abrazado. Eso sólo por decir que ya no lamentaba la pérdida de su humanidad. Siempre habría esa parte en mí que odiaría como una gloriosa criatura había sido condenada a dicha existencia. Pero esa parte ya no me guiaría. La necesitaba –no, _la quería_ tanto para lograrlo.

"Considéralo aceptado," fue todo lo que murmuré en su hombro.

Ella presionó sus labios sobre mi cuello, enviando un inesperado escalofrío a través de mi espina mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de mi cabello, hasta la nuca. Pude escuchar la risa en su voz mientras murmuraba, "bien."

Después de unos minutos de agradable silencio, su nana seguía tocando suavemente de fondo cuando dijo, "duele pensar sobre ti." Mantuve mi rostro en su hombro, absorbiendo su aroma, sus dedos aún acariciaban mi cabello. Dolía pensar sobre ella, también. Tanto, que había comenzado a preguntarme si los vampiros _podían_ morir por un corazón roto. "Al menos no directamente," continuó. "Pero al paso de los años, se hizo más fácil. Eventualmente pude pensar tu nombre sin que hiciera mucho daño. Tomé tu apellido por algunas razones, una de las principales era que no podía mantener el mío. Pero en gran parte…" se detuvo y yo esperé. "En gran parte fue porque era tu apellido. Quiero decir, ser un Cullen está bien y todo, pero ser un Masen…" Sus hombros se encogieron y su abrazo se intensificó. "Era una forma de estar cerca de ti, aunque no lo estuvieras."

Me giré, logrando colocar mi frente junto a la de ella. Nunca sería tan preciso en expresarle cuan increíble era, no importaba cuantos años viviera, o cuantos términos de cariño supiera. Había pasado por cosas peores que yo, y no había hecho otra cosa mejor que sobrevivir. Se había creado una vida para sí misma cuando yo me había convertido en una miserable criatura, excluyendo a mi familia y odiando mis acciones.

No merecía a nadie de ellos, era dolorosamente obvio. Particularmente a mí familia –quienes habían arriesgado sus propias vidas para salvar la mía, sólo para pagar sus esfuerzos actuando como un zombie más que como un vampiro –y definitivamente eso incluía a Bella.

Pero les recompensaría de algún modo… incluso si fuera lo último que hiciera.

_Eso sonó como una excelente idea, Edward. Gracias._ Pensó Alice. _Y no será lo último que hagas. Te queremos demasiado. Pero necesitas callarte –Bella necesita regresar a su trabajo. Su día será un tanto vertiginoso. _

Suspiré para evitar gemir. Bella nos había dicho durante el recorrido que tenía un trabajo como editora de una de las mayores agencias publicistas en Chicago, pero no quería reconocer que tendría que dejarme por nueve horas. No quería reconocer que tendría que dejarla ir, punto. Ahora, no creo que su plegaria por mi egoísmo incluya detener su vida.

"Desearía poder decirte cuánto significas para mí, Bella."

Su sonrisa fue tímida. "¿Así que no estás molesto?"

Una pregunta como esa hacía que aumentara mi curiosidad por saber que había dentro de esa bella cabeza. ¿Cómo podría estar enojado con ella por tomar mi apellido? Sacudí mi cabeza y pude sentir una increíble sonrisa en mi cara. "Eres absurda, Isabella. Por supuesto que no estoy molesto." Me reí por lo bajo ante su avergonzada sonrisa y tomé su rostro en mis manos.

"Te amo."

Su sonrisa fue radiante, cuando sus ojos fueron de un dorado intenso de nuevo, el fuego en mi estómago fue alimentado. Su voz fue un seductivo ronroneo mientras se hacía hacia adelante susurrando, "¿Es esta la parte en la que te recuerdo el beso del rio?"

"¡No!" Alice llamó desde la planta baja.

Bella frunció el ceño hacia mí. "¿Y por qué no?"

Sonreí, torciendo la boca hacia un lado. "Aparentemente vas a tener un día muy ocupado en el trabajo. Necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido de los dos últimos días, y será 'suficiente vertiginoso'.

"Gracias por dirigir mi agenda," murmuró secamente mientras Alice entraba saltando. "¿Quieres explicarme porque será 'vertiginoso'?" preguntó mientras Alice tendía una mano para levantarla.

"Lo siento, Bella. No sé la razón. Sólo vi un montón de empleados estresados."

Bella se enfurruñó. "Genial." Fue hasta el estéreo y extrajo el disco. "Música relajante," dijo en respuesta a mi ceja levantada. "Aparentemente voy a necesitarla."

Sonreí mientras me levantaba para seguirlas.

"Bueno, tu sabes –no necesitas trabajar," suplicó Alice. "El mercado de finanzas está muy bien en este momento. Puedo hacer que Jasper te compre algunas acciones y yo miraría antes por ti."

Bella se carcajeó. "Gracias, Alice, pero realmente disfruto mi trabajo."

"Lo que ella está tratando de decirte, es que de hecho ya te compró algunas," Le comenté mientras entrabamos en el vestíbulo.

"Alice," suspiró.

"Míralo de este modo, Bella –si consigo incrementarlas, pronto te podrás retirar y estar con Edward." Alice sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla. "No tarden mucho tiempo despidiéndose –de verdad necesitas estar ahí temprano si quieres terminar todo hoy. Pasaremos por la tarde para saludar."

Me dio un codazo en el brazo y regresó al interior. _De verdad –no mucho tiempo._

Asentí cuando desapareció. Los pájaros anunciaban el amanecer a pesar de que el sol aún se encontraba oculto por gruesas nubes de tormenta. El aire estaba pesado con la amenaza de lluvia cargada de electricidad.

Envolví a Bella entre mis brazos, estrechándola fuertemente contra mi pecho.

"Debo admitir, me gusta la idea de Alice," murmuré, inhalando su esencia.

Se sonrió. "No me tientes." Me besó rápidamente, antes de alejarme con una risa. "Tenemos algo pendiente," me explicó, tocándome los labios.

Tomé su cintura y la atraje para un último beso, agarrando su cuello con mi palma.

"¡Edward!"

Gruñí mientras reticente la alejaba de mí.

"¡Ya voy, Alice!" sonrió Bella. Besó mi mejilla, evitando la tentación. "Nivel 14," dijo, apretando mi mano. Entonces, con una última sonrisa, se giró para correr entre los árboles.

Pretendía seguirla, pero Alice estaba en mi cabeza.

_Necesita estar lista para trabajar, Edward. Está lo suficientemente atrasada y tú no tienes el control que solías tener con ella._

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Regresé a la casa y Alice me encontró en la puerta, sonriendo.

_Te extrañé, Edward. Es bueno tenerte de regreso._

Sonreí y la atraje en un abrazo. "Gracias."

Su abrazo fue feroz por un minuto, luego me soltó. _Ve a ver a Esme. Necesito encontrar algo para personalizar un poco la oficina de Bella. Shoo!_

Riendo, subí las escaleras para hacer lo que me dijo. Encontré a Esme en una de las numerosas habitaciones vacías del tercer piso, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados tratando de adivinar qué hacer con el espacio.

"¿Qué opinas, Edward?" Me preguntó mientras cruzaba la puerta. Me mostró una imagen del cuarto terminado, un modesto pero hermoso estudio. _Para Bella._

Sonreí, entrando en la habitación para abrazarla. "Creo que es brillante, Esme. Pero te dirá que no tenías porqué hacerlo."

"Una madre no necesita el permiso de sus hijos para consentirlos," dijo ligeramente, soltando mi brazo para quedar separados. Entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras lo estudiaba. No podía mantener la sonrisa torcida en mi rostro y en el suyo, estaba una hermosa pero ligera sonrisa. "Ese es mi hijo," susurró, y me atrajo en otro abrazo, sus pensamientos se consumieron con felicidad sin darme oportunidad para abrir mi boca y pedir disculpas.

"Está bien, mamá," murmuré.

Rió. "Bien, ahora… ¿crees que un estudio sea buena idea? ¿O crees que quizás prefiera una biblioteca como la de Jasper?, meditó. "Necesita un escritorio, siendo una editora…" Se giró para ver una de las paredes. Sonreí. Quería tirar la pared para combinar las dos habitaciones y hacer mitad estudio y mitad biblioteca. Se giró de regreso a mí. ¿Y bien?

"Perfecto."

Juntó sus manos, sonriendo. "Sé bueno, ¿podrías bajar y traer mis herramientas? Las necesito para comenzar a tomar medidas."

Sonreí, depositando un beso en su mejilla antes de hacer lo que me había pedido.

**xoXox**

Vertiginoso era poco en comparación, pensé mientras tomábamos el elevador en silencio. Alice y yo parados en la esquina trasera mientras los humanos trataban instintivamente de dejar un límite de espacio. Casi todo el mundo tenía sus pensamientos hechos un caos, debido a una inesperada visita del Ejecutivo en Jefe. Y por supuesto, cualquier cosa que podría ir mal, iba mal. Miré los números del elevador sobre la puerta mientras avanzaban, enfocándome en apagar todas las voces frenéticas.

Con un suave timbre, el elevador se detuvo un poco sobre los vacilantes cables mientras alcanzábamos nuestro destino. Las puertas se abrieron y una voz femenina anunció, "Nivel 14."

Mientras salíamos, Alice tarareaba en agradecimiento.

_Lindo_, pensó para mí. _Estaba pensando que sería alguna vieja oficina aburrida. Pero me gusta._

Le sonreí. Estábamos en el lobby de la recepción. Era grande y amplio, con una ancha escalera curveada con pasamanos de metal, la baldosa era beige. Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la recepción, donde una mujer joven estaba examinando frenéticamente una gruesa pila de sobres.

_¡Tiene que estar aquí! _Sus pensamientos eran de acuerdo a sus acciones. _Bien, quizás no tenga que estar aquí. Tal vez lo puse sobre el escritorio de la señorita Masen. Eso debe ser. Debería ir a checar. ¡Caray!_, protestó, abandonando su búsqueda. _¿Por qué de todos los días, justo hoy tengo que echarlo a perder? _La pobre chica se veía como si fuera a romper en llanto.

Se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, haciendo la acostumbrado 'reacción tardía' justo cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Le miró con terror.

_No puedo contestarlo, _pensó._ No puedo contestarlo sino encuentro el manuscrito. _En vez de eso, se giró hacia nosotros, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos?" _No mires, no mires._ Se recordaba a sí misma.

Alice y yo sonreímos, con cuidado de no destellar nuestros dientes de manera violenta.

"Venimos a ver a Isabella Masen," comenté.

_Wow, por supuesto. Están aquí para ver a la señorita Masen. Ellos son atractivos, como la señorita Masen. ¿Serán familiares? No creí que la señorita Masen tuviera hermanos. _"De hecho, ella está en una junta en estos momentos. ¿Tienen una cita?"

"No," admitió Alice. "Pero nos dijo que tendría un tiempo libre a esta hora y que podríamos esperarla en su oficina." Suprimí una sonrisa. Por supuesto que Bella nunca había dicho tal cosa. No tenía idea de que estábamos aquí.

"Oh." Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo consideraba. _La señorita Masen nunca deja que los visitantes esperen en su oficina. De hecho, creo que nunca los ha tenido. _Lanzó una mirada y yo sonreí. Sus latidos se incrementaron violentamente y bajó la mirada hacia su escritorio, tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos. Alice me miró ceñuda.

_Puedes ver si olvidaste los documentos en su escritorio,_ se dijo a sí misma la chica, mientras tomaba otros papeles del escritorio. Tomando cuidado extra, dio un paso para encaminarse, mirándonos. "Um… Si gustan… venir conmigo."

La seguimos a través de un grupo de puertas hacia la izquierda. Traté de bloquear sus pensamientos y enfocar mi atención en el decorado, pero por supuesto no funcionó. _Deja de bromearte, Lanna… Tranquila, él no te está poniendo atención. Sólo concéntrate en encontrar el manuscrito o meterás a la señorita Masen en problemas, y probablemente pierdas tu trabajo. ¡Dios, con el Ejecutivo en jefe aquí y todo eso…!_

_Pobre chica_, pensó Alice. _Escucha su corazón_ –Creo que tendrá un ataque de pánico.

Abrió una puerta de cristal que conducía hacia una larga línea de oficinas a través de la pared, y la mantuvo así para nosotros. Sus latidos aumentaron significativamente mientras pasábamos, pero una vez del otro lado, ya no había pensamiento alguno en su cabeza. Su cerebro se relajó y sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos que no tenía sentido leerlos, aunque tratara. Casi corrió hacia el escritorio y comenzó su búsqueda a través de los documentos en la bandeja de entrada. Le di una mirada a Alice quien había tomado asiento en una silla y observaba el escritorio.

_Vertiginoso_. Pensó con una sonrisa. _Espero que no se exija demasiado. Se ve que es una chica agradable._

Asentí sutilmente mientras me sentaba a su lado. Estaba realmente preocupada por lo que su pérdida podría ocasionar, especialmente a Bella.

_No está aquí_, pensó francamente. Se giró para observar la línea de gabinetes en la pared. _Tal vez ya los archivó. No, por supuesto que no, si sólo llegó el viernes en la tarde y no estuvo los días anteriores, no tuvo tiempo._ _Pero estuvo aquí temprano… y si fuera el caso, ya lo tendría archivado en la computadora._ Regresó su vista al escritorio, hacia la pantalla del computador. _Ni siquiera la tocaré. Está bien. Quizás sus memos, luego regresaré a darle una segunda revisada a los papeles del frente. Podría ayudar que yo recordara. Tal vez Christian sepa algo…_

Le dio la vuelta al escritorio y preguntó. ¿Les gustaría algo? Quiero decir, ¿algo de comer o beber?

"No, gracias." Dijo Alice sonriendo. "¿Está todo bien? Luces un poco agitada."

La chica dio una risa nerviosa. "Si, si por supuesto." _¡No! ¡He perdido un manuscrito de 800 páginas!_ _Y es para mañana a las once en punto._ Sonrió valientemente. "Hoy todo es… un poco vertiginoso. Nosotros no esperábamos la visita del Ejecutivo en Jefe. Um… si están seguros que están bien, necesito regresar…" _Necesito revisar si no se lo di al editor equivocado. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si lo hice?_

Sus pensamientos de pánico la acompañaron mientras regresaba.

_¿Qué busca?_ Preguntó Alice, dirigiéndose de un salto hacia los gabinetes.

"Cree que perdió un manuscrito. Tiene que estar listo para mañana a las once y podría haber problemas para Bella si no está a tiempo. No recuerdo haberlo visto."

_Bueno, eso ayuda._ Terminó de checar a través de los gabinetes al tiempo que terminaba de contarle. Se detuvo con sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas mirando alrededor. Su voz era de un matiz diferente cuando concluyó. _Ella_ lo hizo_ todo bien por sí misma, ¿no es cierto?_

Sonreí mientras observaba a mí alrededor. Bella estaba de camino hacia la cima, era obvio. Su moderna oficina era lejos una copia de los cubículos de la entrada. En una repisa situada en la pared, había varios premios, libros y grados de honor en Literatura Inglesa enmarcados en un cuadro plateado. Su escritorio era ordenado y dominado por su moderna computadora sensible al tacto.

_Pienso que falta algo._

Alcé una ceja ante su tono.

"Alice, no puedes re decorar su oficina."

"No estaba pensando en re decorar," murmuró herida. Me _gusta_ su oficina. No, pensaba en agregar algo… como una foto. Te dije que necesitaba ser personalizada.

"¿Qué foto?" fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

Estaba manteniendo a propósito sus pensamientos lejos de mí mientras buscaba en su bolsa, sonrió mientras pensaba. _Le gustó la foto de ustedes antes de la Graduación así que sólo tomé otra de las que sacó Esme y la enmarqué. Pero no puedes verla hasta que ella lo haga._

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo, gruñón."

Reí mientras la voz de la joven secretaria regresaba a través del vestíbulo, por delante de ella.

"…Christian dijo que él tomó el correo el viernes y no recuerda haber firmado por el, así que me inclino a pensar que nunca lo recibimos. Estuve checando con Xander y Tristan y ninguno de ellos tuvo el manuscrito en sus bandejas de entrada. Pero por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que ellos…"

Ella no lucía enfadada. Era algo bueno, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo hacía para mantenerse en calma y serena un día como hoy?

Alice me miró mientras yo me ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasear de un lado a otro. Pude ver a Bella a través de los pensamientos de la chica y no, no lucía molesta. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. Enseguida me encontré completamente… incómodo. ¿O tal vez muy cómodo? De cualquier modo, el caminar de un lado a otro era un buen método de distracción. Estaba fallando por supuesto. Me mantuve estable detrás de la silla de Alice, esperando que su presencia enfrente de mí ayudara a mantener algo del control.

No podía comprender mi reacción, no completamente. Quiero decir, la había visto apenas hace cuatro horas –difícilmente un tiempo enorme para los estándares humanos. ¿Era ridículo que estuviera tan desesperado por verla tan pronto?

Dio un vistazo hacia nosotros mientras hacia su entrada, antes de apurarse a paso humano hacia el asiento frente a su computadora, la joven secretaria la seguía. La imagen vino a mi mente al mismo tiempo en que Alice tuvo la visión. Tenía a Bella atrapada contra su escritorio, besándola con todo la urgencia que habíamos evitado desde nuestro primer día en el prado. La mano de Alice se deslizó bajo la mía antes de que yo destrozara el frágil metal del respaldo de la silla. Me aferré como a una línea de vida.

Me aterró y excitó que tuviera tan poco autocontrol. Después de mantener una estricta autodisciplina por más de un siglo y medio, se creería que era capaz de lograrlo. Mi reacción en el rio era de esperarse, dada mi atracción por ella y la falta de sentido en el que me encontraba. Pero reaccionar de la misma forma en sitios civilizados era algo completamente diferente.

La electricidad corrió a través de mí, mandando fuego a todas mis terminales nerviosas mientras ella revisaba su pantalla. Sonreí, observando sus ojos volverse de un dorado intenso. Alice apretó mi mano dolorosamente y aclaró su garganta mientras se removía en su asiento. Bella la miró por un segundo y regresó su vista a la pantalla, tomando un profundo suspiro de manera innecesaria.

"Revisa los gabinetes por mí, Lanna," le dijo suavemente a la chica. "Si los archivé, ahí deben de estar. Sólo será un par de minutos," agregó hacia nosotros sin encontrar mis ojos.

Sonreí, sintiéndome más como un león cazando a su presa.

Mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla frente a ella, mientras la chica –Lanna- volaba a través del contenido archivado. Después de un minuto se giró hacia ella.

"¿Se encuentra ahí?" Cómo si no lo supiera.

Lanna se detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza. _Oh Dios, ¿de verdad lo perdí? _Sus latidos se incrementaron y nerviosamente soltó un, "No."

"Está bien. Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo recibido todavía." Su voz era amable mientras hablaba, regresando a su escritorio. "¿En qué línea está?" preguntó mientras tomaba apuntes.

"Eh, línea tres." _Va a meterse en muchos problemas. Deberíamos tenerlo, pero no…_

"¿Porqué no te tomas un descanso, Lanna?" sugirió amablemente, manteniendo el teléfono sobre su hombro. "Ve a tomar algo de alimento y aire fresco. Chistian puede tomar las llamadas por ti." Su voz era baja y persuasiva, y los pensamientos de Lanna se volvieron un lío.

_Caramba, ¿me pregunto de donde habrá aprendido eso?_ La voz de Alice estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Sonreí mientras la pobre chica asentía y se iba, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"De verdad, no deberías hacerle eso a las personas," dije suavemente, poniendo en su contra sus propias palabras. "Es injusto."

Me observe, sus ojos aún intensos. "Aprendí del mejor," dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la vista.

Alice se puso de pie. "Usted, señor, se supone que tiene que comportarse. Usted, señorita, tiene una llamada que tomar. Tal vez ambos deberían ir a tomar aire fresco también." Agregó, golpeándome suavemente en el pecho.

Sonreí sin quitar mis ojos de Bella, regresando a mi asiento. "No, gracias. Sólo tomaré asiento tranquilamente."

Y así hice. Observé a Bella tomar la llamada, hablando calmadamente con la furiosa mujer al otro lado de la línea, arreglando una junta para más tarde, con el fin de poner las cosas en orden –todo el tiempo trató deliberadamente de evitar mi mirada.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Alice se aproximó a ella, extendiéndole una envoltura de regalo rectangular en sus manos.

"¡No discutas!" Dijo Alice antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, alzando un dedo. "Es un presente de 'bienvenida a casa'. Sólo algo con lo que puedes personalizar tu oficina un poco, es todo." Se mantuvo cerca del escritorio de Bella. "¿Y?" cantó. "¡Ábrelo ya!"

Suspirando y con una sonrisa resignada, Bella rasgó el papel en un suave movimiento. Su cara se quebró en una gran sonrisa y corrió sus dedos a través del cristal. Alice finalmente me dejó ver la imagen que había elegido. Era una foto tomada de uno de los momentos formales. Bella parada frente a mí, mientras ambos mirábamos a la cámara. El marco era elegante y sencillo, embonaba perfectamente con el estilo de la oficina.

Aún sonriendo, la colocó en una esquina de su escritorio, parándose rápidamente para abrazar a Alice, dándole un beso sobre su puntiagudo cabello.

"Gracias, Alice."

"De nada. Ahora," Danzó a mi alrededor, advirtiéndome. "Si los dejo tres minutos solos, ¿prometen comportarse?

Le sonreí. "¿No lo hago siempre?"

No la engañé.

"_Tres minutes, _Edward. Y no arruines su apariencia –el Ejecutivo en Jefe la quiere ver." Se giró para darle un beso a Bella en la mejilla. "Felicidades, y prometo no alterar tu guardarropa hasta que llegues a casa. _Compórtate,_" me siseó mientras nos dejaba, cerró las cortinas cuando se fue.

"¿Mi guardarropa?" preguntó Bella cuando rodeo el frente del escritorio. "No sabía que había tenido acceso a el."

"No lo sé," repliqué de pie. "No está dejándome ver mucho últimamente… Luces hermosa."

Agachó su cabeza instintivamente pero su cabello estaba atado en una coleta por lo que nada podía evitar cubrir sus mejillas. Se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo ropa del diario," murmuró, alisando su falda rayada de pinzas.

Sonreí, acercándome a ella y dejando que mi mano recorriera su cuerpo. "Aún así, luces hermosa," susurré, inclinándome sobre ella. Tomó un profundo respiro mientras pasaba mi brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia mí. Presioné mis labios en la piel expuesta de su cuello. Ella se agarró a mis brazos y yo presioné su espalda sobre el escritorio. Mis labios encontraron el hueco en su garganta. Tracé la curva con mi lengua y su respiración se volvió violenta. Intoxicado por su sabor, cerré mis labios sobre su piel e inhalé suavemente. Era algo que nunca me había permitido hacer antes y estaba recompensando por ese suave ronroneo que había hecho en el rio. Sintiendo como crecía un gruñido en mi pecho, dirigí mi boca para besarla de lleno, justo cuando la voz de Alce gritó en mi cabeza.

_¡KNOCK, KNOCK, EDWARD!_

Rugí y rápidamente me regresé a sentar al sonido del golpe en la puerta, presionando la punta de mis dedos sobre mi rostro, tratando de ponerme de nuevo bajo control. Bella se enderezó del borde del escritorio, llamando a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y una voz masculina dijo educadamente, "Discúlpeme, señorita Masen, pero a ellos les gustaría verla ahora mismo."

"Oh, está bien. Gracias, Chistian."

La seguí con la vista mientras rodeaba el escritorio, juntando documentos. Esculco dentro de su bolsa de mano y extrajo unas llaves. Con una sonrisa, tomó una de las anillas diciendo, "Creo que sé cómo Alice consigue acceso a mi guardarropa." Regresó al frente de su escritorio sosteniendo contra su pecho una carpeta negra con documentos y una llave para mí. "Ve a mí casa y checa mis CD's," dijo mientras la tomaba. "Dispón de ellos mientras llego a casa, ¿sí?" Se puso de puntitas para besarme, luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Se detuvo en la puerta, regresando su vista hacia mí. "¿Podrías _mantener_ a Alice fuera de mi guardarropa?" preguntó.

Reí, deteniéndome cuando enarcó una ceja.

Oh. Era en serio.

Me encogí de hombres mientras sacudía mi cabeza, sin tener duda de que fallaría. "Trataré."

Sonrió, comprendiendo la expresión en mi cara. "Es todo lo que pido."

La seguí mientras salía de su oficina, notando el número de cabezas masculinas que giraron mientras ella pasaba. Era de esperarse, por supuesto, pero aún así me molestaba. Me propuse bloquear sus pensamientos, enfocándome en el sabor de la piel de Bella para aislar lo demás. Era muy efectivo.

Alice me esperaba en uno de los asientos circulares debajo de las escaleras de espiral. Sonrió y guiñó a Bella quien murmuró. "_Tú_ compórtate."

Sonrió. "¿No lo hago siempre?"

Riendo, Bella sacudió su cabeza mientras subía otras escaleras. La observé hasta que Alice tiró de mi brazo y prácticamente me arrastró a los elevadores.

_Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para observarla subir y bajar escaleras en casa. Nosotros tenemos un trabajo que hacer._

"Dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de su guardarropa." Le dije obedientemente.

"No lo hizo." Me contradijo mientras entrabamos en el estacionamiento. "Ella sólo te pidió que intentaras mantenerme lejos. ¡Relájate! Ya le he dicho que no alteraré sin que ella esté ahí.

"¿No te gusta su ropa?" Me burlé.

"Nunca dije que no me gustaran. Luce muy linda hoy, todo combina."

"_Linda _no es la palabra que yo usaría." Murmuré mientras nos aproximábamos a mi auto.

Alice rió.

_Edward Cullen._

Acto reflejo. Alce la vista al sonido de mi nombre mientras lo pensaban. Fruncí mi ceño mientras cerraba la puerta, buscando por sobre el parabrisas. Había un grupo de ejecutivos caminando hacia el elevador, pero de cualquier forma, el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

"¿Edward?" miré a Alice. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Escuché mi nombre," le dije mientras regresaba mi vista a través de la ventana.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Alguien que reconozcas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, abriendo mi mente, tratando de escuchar la voz de nuevo. Una cacofonía de voces me bombardeó pero no pude captar la voz que había dicho mi nombre. Después de unos minutos, abandoné la búsqueda y cerré de nuevo mi mente hacia el barullo de voces.

Le extendí la llave de Bella a Alice.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

* * *

Beteo: **Giselita** ^^!

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	8. Parte VIII

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo.

* * *

Primero que nada, mil discupas por el enorme atraso en esta traducción, pero había avanzado bastante y perdi unas páginas, luego se me cruzaron millones de contratiempos, pero aquí estoy. Y recuerden que he mencionado que al menos que ponga con letras enormes que abandono el fic, no lo haré mientras la autora lo siga.

Segundo, una recomendación de otra traducción por parte de **Samara_Cuenta_Cuentos **que traduce el fic de _"Dateless for too long" _Su link para que se den una vuelta, recuerden sin espacios. (h ttp : // www . /s/ 4808051/1 /Dateless_For_Too_Long) Ah, y es un AU de Humanos ;)

Ahora sí,.. este fic por el tiempo apresurado no esta beteado, que ahora ando de viaje y si Giselita por tiempo no puede, lo checaré con más calma después.. gracias por su comprension. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Parte VIII. –Trato justo- Pareja por pareja…**

_Suspirando y con una sonrisa resignada, Bella rasgó el papel en un movimiento suave. Su cara rompió en una gran sonrisa y corrió sus dedos a través del cristal. Alice finalmente me dejó ver la imagen que había elegido. Era una foto tomada de uno de los momentos formales. Bella parada frente a mí, mientras ambos mirábamos a la cámara… Aún sonriendo, la colocó en una esquina de su escritorio._

Edward Cullen.

_Acto reflejo. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, abriendo mi mente, tratando de escuchar la voz de nuevo. Una cacofonía de voces me bombardeó pero no pude captar la voz que había dicho mi nombre_.

**Edward POV**

Esme había necesitado la ayuda de Emmett para demoler la pared que separaba las dos habitaciones que quería redecorar para Bella. El sonido de Emmett siendo feliz nos acompañaba como música de fondo, era mejor que el de Alice en su intento de reordenar mi closet para encontrarle lugar a las cosas de Bella. Había un ocasional sonido mordaz seguido por un "Oh dios mío, Edward" cuando encontraba algo que no le gustaba, y lo colocaba en una pila de ropa que cada vez crecía más. Estaba sintiéndome tan desenfadado, que lo único que lograba hacer… era reír, dejándola que tirara todo lo que ella deseara. Incluso, mientras el montón crecía, me comenzaba a preguntar si tendría _alguna_ prenda para cuando ella terminara.

Cuando se enfadaba particularmente por alguna pieza de ropa, venía con una mano en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo la pieza culpable para que yo la inspeccionara. Sonriendo, le tenía que recordar que ella había sido la única en comprar la mayoría de mi guardarropa –mayormente la que no le gustaba, había sido de su elección. Me decía que era mi culpa por haberle permitido en primer lugar, comprar esa ropa, y luego la aventaba al montón para desaparecer de nuevo.

Sacudía mi cabeza y regresaba a los CD's, sonriendo. No era un punto a discutir, ¿cuán fácil era detenerla cuando quería comprar algo?

Bella había dicho la verdad cuando decía que su colección de discos bien podría rivalizar con la mía. _Casi_ era la palabra para definirlo. Tenía diecinueve cajas en el piso de mi habitación, todas ellas empacadas con tantos CD's como pude meter en ellas. Me senté frente a mí estéreo, escogiéndolos al azar aquellos que parecieran nuevos e interesantes, o viejos y con canciones favoritas.

Era un consuelo saber que aún compartíamos el mismo gusto por la música –el cual era todavía muy amplio.

Tenía una caja a la izquierda para los discos que ya tenía y a la derecha, los que estaba pensando mantener. La pila a mi derecha era mucho más grande. Ella había coleccionado los discos en las ocho décadas en las que yo no lo hice.

Casi había terminado con la doceava caja cuando Alice pegó un grito desde algún lugar en mi closet.

"¡Carlisle está en casa!"

Escuché venir el Jaguar por el camino. Carlisle todavía no sabía sobre Bella. Esme le había llamado temprano para decirle que yo estaba bien y que iba a redecorar dos de las habitaciones desocupadas, pero no le dijo nada más –ella quería que yo le diera las buenas noticias. Aunque él supo que algo había cambiado en cuanto escuchó la música y todo el escándalo que Emmett estaba haciendo. Hacía décadas que nuestra casa no tenía tanta vida.

"Todo listo," murmuró Alice mientras se acercaba. "No toques nada de las cosas de Bella que puse a la derecha –son las cosas que quiero desechar. "_Esto,"_ –dio un gemido teatral mientras recogía un montículo de ropa- "se va _ahora_. Hola Carlisle."

"¿Qué estás hacienda con la ropa de Edward?" preguntó, adentrándose en la sala.

"La desecharé. ¡Mira esto!" Seleccionó una camisa y la sacudió hacia él. "¿Qué es esto? Es de los cincuentas -_¡1950's!_

"¿No le compraste eso tú?"

Rodó sus ojos. "¡Hace un siglo!"

"Es clásico," demandé.

Se giró para mostrarme una mirada aterradora antes de desaparecer por la entrada, iba murmurando, "_Clásico_, debes estar bromeando. Este chico no tiene ni idea."

Reí.

_Estás riendo._

Sonreí mientras Carlisle se acercaba.

"Había olvidado cuán bien se siente," admití, apagando el equipo de sonido.

Estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento. _¿Qué sucedió?_

Él ya había descubierto que había causado mí… cambio tan drástico de comportamiento. Había captado su esencia apenas tomó las escaleras y aparentemente, había una mirada en mi rostro que solo Bella podía lograr. Así que me senté cerca de él y repetí los eventos que habían pasado tanto aquí como en la oficina de ella.

"Y ahora Esme trabaja en una habitación para Bella. Emmett está tirando la pared para colocar el color y mobiliario." Sonreí sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Me echó de la habitación, diciendo que limpiara la mía."

Se carcajeó mientras ambos contemplábamos la habitación. Las cajas vacías las había organizado de manera descuidada en una esquina, y los CD's en sus estuches, se extendían en un pequeño caos, a unos pies de mi estéreo.

_Estoy contento que hagas lo opuesto a lo que dijiste, _pensó, torciendo la sonrisa.

Reí. "Estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron. Bella dijo que tomara su colección de CD's antes de que llegara a casa."

"¿Dónde pondrás todo esto?" preguntó de pie, acercándose a inspeccionar las cajas que había colocado para ordenar.

"Los que ya tengo los estoy colocando a un lado para que ella decida qué es lo que quiere hacer con ellos. El resto…" agité una mano hacia las repisas esperando ser montadas en la pared.

Tomó una estantería y la sacó de su envoltura. Lo ayudé y trabajamos en silencio por un rato.

_Así que_, pensó. _Bella está en casa, pero tú aún estás molesto por algo. _Pusimos el último tablón en su lugar y se giró hacia mí. _¿Qué es?_

Suspiré. Sólo Carlisle podía captar algo como esto. Ni Alice había estado completamente segura de decir algo. Le extendí una pila de los CD's más recientes, los cuales tomó para comenzar a adherirlos a mi colección. Comencé con los más antiguos que había elegido mientras pensaba mi respuesta.

Él estaba sobre la segunda pila de discos cuando pregunté, "¿está mal… que yo… que yo esté insanamente feliz de que ella sea vampiro?"

_Sonrió con entendimiento. ¿Está mal que sea feliz que Esme sea vampiro? ¿Particularmente cuando ha decidido quedarse conmigo, en vez de alguien más? _Agradecí eso con mi ceja alzada y un leve asentimiento, sabiendo que él aún experimentaba conflictos sobre sus elecciones. _También tienes que pensar Edward, que esto es lo que ella quería en un principio. La última conversación que tuve con ella, estaba considerando seriamente preguntarme que la cambiara porque tú no lo harías. Ella había querido esta vida para estar contigo, y ahora ella la tiene. Si ella es feliz, ¿porqué tú no? _Se agachó para tomar otro montón de discos. _Sé que tú nunca quisiste esto para ella, pero ahora no puede cambiarlo y aun sigue siendo la hermosa mujer que conociste, ella no apreciaría que tus memorias de ella siendo humana, dominaran su relación._

_Habiendo dicho esto, Edward, entiendo de donde vienen tus dudas. Sé que piensas que ella perdió su alma y eso hace más difícil que la aceptes, particularmente porque la conociste íntimamente como humana. Sé que hemos estado en acuerdo y desacuerdo en ocasiones pasadas, pero… _Se encogió de hombros. _No, Edward –No creo que esté mal que estés feliz. Sin importar lo que creas, necesitas dejar a un lado lo que ella era, y aceptar lo que ella es ahora._

Sonreí con pesar. "Bella me dijo lo mismo." Murmuré.

"Bella siempre me ha parecido una chica inteligente."

No podía discutir eso. Y ya no estaba completamente seguro sobre mi postura acerca de las almas. ¿Podría experimentar tal magnitud de dolor si de verdad no tuviera alma? ¿Dios sería tan cruel para profanar una creatura como Bella de la forma que lo hizo?

_¿Qué más? _Preguntó después de un momento.

Suspiré mientras tomaba asiento y admitía, "me ha perdonado."

Alzó una ceja frunciendo el ceño. "¿Eso no sería causa de celebración?" preguntó gentilmente. Su confusión hizo eco en la mía.

"Sí… tal vez. Si yo comprendiera el _porqué_." Sacudí mi cabeza. "No tiene sentido que ella me perdone." Bufé. "No tiene sentido que _ninguno_ de ustedes me perdone. Me refiero a que casi los mato a cada uno de ustedes, de una forma u otra."

Carlisle se detuvo por un momento. Luego colocó la última pila en un estante vacío. Se sentó cerca de mí.

_Edward, Bella te ama. Incluso un ciego puede ver eso._

"Pero eso no es suficiente," discutí. "La herí, Carlisle. La hice pedazos y la dejé sangrando en el bosque. ¿Y ella me perdona fácilmente por algo tan horroroso? Ni incluso el amor puede permitir algo como lo que le hice."

"Aparentemente, puede," refutó. "Por lo que me dices, ella comprendió _porqué _la dejaste, incluso si ella no está de acuerdo con…"

"¡Exacto!" Me abalancé. "Si ella no está de acuerdo entonces, ¿cómo puede honestamente decir que me perdona?"

_Está bien,_ concedió asintiendo. _Es mucho para perdonar tan rápido. Pero ella obviamente lo quiere y se está esforzando. Puede tomar cierto tiempo antes de que ella te perdone completamente, pero no creo que tú la debas cuestionar sobre eso –su amor por ti es verdadero y claramente quiere dejar el pasado atrás. _Se detuvo. _Tal vez, tú deberías seguir su ejemplo y tratar también, _sugirió.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Tu culpa no lo hará sencillo para ninguno de los dos, Edward. Haz las paces contigo mismo antes de buscar su perdón total. De hecho, no preguntes por el perdón de nadie, hasta que te perdones a ti mismo."

"Perdonarme a mí mismo y a los demás, son dos cosas totalmente diferente, Carlisle."

_¿Lo son?_

"Sí. No merezco…"

"Ni lo pienses," interrumpió tranquilamente. ¿Crees ser el único que puede decidir si merecen o no tu perdón, aquellos a los que heriste? ¿No comprendes que no tiene sentido si nos pides perdón cuando sabes que sólo vas a rechazarlo porque_ tú_ no crees que lo mereces? Sí, puedes escuchar los pensamientos de tu familia, pero no puedes _sentir_ nuestras emociones, Edward. Como resultado, rechazas aquello que escuchas porque no estás de acuerdo."

"Pero…"

"¡No hay peros, Edward!" Él estaba frunciendo su ceño hacía mí, enojado. Sentí una estocada de vergüenza el que lo estuviera molestando de ese modo. Su mente estaba cuidadosamente cauta como siempre, y por supuesto, no me opuse a eso, pero podía sentir su desacuerdo tanto como lo podía observar. "Esta no es una decisión que tú debas tomar. Si crees totalmente que nos has herido gravemente, entonces, ¿el siguiente paso lógico, no es que nos permitas decidir si tus actos son dignos o no de perdón?

Sabía que él podía escuchar la vergüenza en mi voz cuando respondí quedamente, "Sí."

"Entonces no discutas nuestra decisión, Edward, porque nosotros _hemos_ decidido perdonarte."

Hubo un coro de acuerdos esparcidos por toda la casa. No pude detener la sonrisa en mi rostro, aún si era de pesar. La sinceridad en sus pensamientos era incuestionable.

No tenía sentido para mí su buena disposición a perdonarme. Sabía que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, y si hubiera estado cualquier otro en mi lugar, los hubiera perdonado sin hacer preguntas, porque ellos son mi familia. No tenía duda sobre eso. Y sí, por alguna razón, no podía llegar a comprender porque ellos estaban perdonándome. En algo estaba seguro sobre lo que dijo Carlisle, esta familia no mantenía resentimientos unos contra otros. Pero las cosas que había hecho… Estaba convencido que estaban más allá del perdón…

Pero Carlisle estaba en lo cierto. Realmente no estaba en mí poder tomar la decisión. Si, sabía cuan mal me hacía sentir y cuan mal mis decisiones afectaron a mi familia, pero no podía decir que pensaban cada uno de ellos a menos que me lo permitieran. Y por mucho que pudiera sentirme ofendido cuando Carlisle lo mencionó, sabía que él estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que rechazaría aquello que no me parecía correcto –lo cual era todo en este caso tan particular.

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo consideraba. Siempre acostumbré a estar seguro sobre todo lo que hacía. Siempre sabía el mejor modo de reaccionar en una situación determinada. Pero una vez que Bella entró en mi vida, comencé a cometer error tras error.

"Carlisle…" Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiéndome indefenso. "No sé qué hacer."

Carlisle sonrió. "Sólo sé tú mismo." Alcé una ceja y su sonrisa creció. "Un pequeño cliché que te otorgo, pero es lo púnico que necesitas hacer. Sé que Emmett quiere a su 'pequeño hermano' de vuelta para ir de caza. Rosalie piensa que el Audi necesita un poco de afinación, pero no lo puede hacer sin algún tipo de 'música original de fondo'; Jasper necesita una pequeña conversación intelectual de vez en cuando. Alice, bueno… es Alice." Su juguetona sonrisa flotó a través de la casa. "Esme y yo estaríamos encantados de verte sonreír de nuevo."

Sonreí. "Creo que puedo hacer eso," murmuré.

Él sacudió mi hombro ligeramente. "Bien, ahora…" Se levantó y seleccionó sus CD's de nuevo. "¿Cuantas cajas de estas tienes que acomodar?"

"Siete, creo."

"Encantador."

xoXox

Estaba tocando el piano para Esme mientras ella leía sentada en un sillón. Carlisle estaba junto a ella con la reciente edición del periódico de la Asociación Americana de Medicina. Bella había llamado apenas quince minutos atrás, aparentemente alguien le había hecho una llamada durante una junta –bueno, no a ella en sí como la conocen ahora, más bien a quien ella solía ser. En la llamada le preguntaban a su secretaria por Isabella Swan.

X

"Isabella Swan está todavía perdida pero se asume que murió, Edward. Ha sido así durante los últimos ochenta años." Su voz tensa y confundida, el ruido de tormenta de fondo. "Y cuando Lanna contestó que no existía alguien con ese nombre, la persona preguntó por Isabella Cullen."

Fruncí el ceño. "Nadie usaría esos nombres. Nadie debería saber esos nombres."

"Eso es lo que pensé, pero obviamente alguien los conoce. Lanna dijo que ella no pudo distinguir el género de la persona. La línea estaba distorsionada. Ella nunca dio mi nombre pero Christian sí. Quien quiera que fuera volvió a llamar cuando Lanna estaba en su descanso y Christian le dijo que no era Swan o Cullen, sino Masen. Él tampoco identificó un nombre o género.

X

Arrugué el ceño de nuevo mientras continuaba tocando. Las únicas personas que podrían conocer esos nombres deberían estar muy viejos para recordarlos, o muertos. Cualquiera de los conocidos de Bella debería tener al menos cien años –completamente posible, suponiendo toda la nueva tecnología médica. Podría ser posible que alguien la haya visto y haya checado para asegurarse que en realidad su mala vista les había jugado trucos.

Posiblemente.

Quien quiera que fuera, había sido la misma persona que había pronunciado mi nombre en el estacionamiento. Algún humano de mi pasado, quien quizás al verme había asegurado alucinaciones o mala vista. Alguien más se hubiera acercado. No existía razón para que algún vampiro conocido me evitara.

Pero sabía que quien fuera, no era familiar para mí. No había reconocido la voz, pero si podía asegurar que era femenina. Era todo lo que podía deducir del breve momento que le había tomado pensar mi nombre.

Después de colgar, lo discutí con Carlisle. Él estaba de acuerdo que era… bizarro, por falta de una palabra mejor, que alguien pudiera haber llamado por Isabella Swan cuando su desaparición había sido motivo de noticia nacional hace ochenta años –la hija de un jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo en crecimiento, desaparece sin dejar rastro. Aunque también, como comentó Esme, preguntar por una Isabella Swan no debería ser bizarro bajo ninguna razón. Su rostro había estado en todas las noticias. Para mí, había sido otro tipo de tortura que me había forzado a pasar, sentándome en frente de la televisión, observando las búsquedas, viendo su imagen. Pero quizás para otros, había sido un punto de referencia. Viendo su cara en las noticias y después viéndola de nuevo en persona, ochenta años después, sería suficiente para que cualquiera preguntara. Si fuera algún conocido, alguno de sus viejos amigos, ¿No querrían saber si esta mujer que luce escandalosamente igual, es su amiga que habían perdido hace años?

Habiendo concluido eso, era realmente extraño que alguien la asociara con nuestro apellido. Sus viejos conocidos podrían recordar, aunque nosotros nos habíamos marchado, que regresamos _después_ de su desaparición. Recordarían el hecho de que la dejamos –o más bien, que _yo_ la dejé. Un viejo conocido pensaría que incluso si estuviera viva, ¿tomaría el nombre de alguien que la hubiera herido?

¿Así que porqué preguntar por Isabella Cullen?

X

El teléfono sonó con un tono agudo, estuvo acompañado por el grito desesperado de Alice, ambos en mi cabeza a todo volumen.

"¡Edward!"

La imagen pasó por mi mente. La joven secretaria de la oficina de Bella, Lanna –había colapsado sobre una pared bajo la ventana en la oficina, cubierta de sangre, su garganta desgarrada. Bella estaba agazapada frente a la chica, sus ojos oscuros, salvajes y sedientos.

Me levanté del piano, corriendo hacia el teléfono.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté frenéticamente. No hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero podía escuchar los gemidos y balbuceos mientras la chica se desangraba, y el sonido de una fuerte respiración.

"¡Bella!"

"Ayúdame." Su voz fue tan débil que apenas pude escucharlo sobre el sonido de Alice detrás de mí, completando la información para Carlisle y Esme. "Edward… por favor… sangre. Hay mucha sangre."

"Deja de respirar," le instruí. "Deja de respirar y sal de ahí." La escuché murmurar _sangre_ de nuevo y maldije. Ella no me estaba oyendo… peor aún, no estaba escuchándome. Estuve a punto de tirar el teléfono y salir corriendo cuando Alice me gritó de nuevo.

"¡No! Síguele hablando. Ella necesita escuchar tu voz. No te preocupes sobre las palabras, solo háblale o la perderemos." Buscó dentro de mi bolsillo y extrajo mi teléfono mientras yo cumplía con su orden. Luego me pasó mi teléfono. "Dile que coja su celular y ve."

"Bella, Bella, toma tu teléfono," dije. Podía escucharlo sonar en el fondo. "Bella, por favor, tomar tu teléfono."

"Ya lo tiene," dijo Alice y el timbre de fondo se cortó. "¡Anda!"

Salí disparado por las puertas, sin siquiera notar que las había sacado de sus bisagras mientras presionaba mi teléfono fuertemente hacía mi oído. "Bella, Bella amor, necesitas dejar la habitación. Carlisle y yo estamos de camino. Tú sólo…"

"No puedo," gimió. "La sangre… quiero…"

"¡No, Bella!" Estaba corriendo a través de las calles ahora, la oscuridad me ayudaba a ocultarme. Todavía me quedaba media ciudad de distancia para llegar hacia ella, pero estaría molesto si dejaba que destruyera todo lo que se había construido ella misma. "Tú no la quieres, Bella, ¡sal de la habitación!"

"No… puedo." Pude escuchar el pánico que la sed le causaba. "Edward…" El gruñido en su voz logró que entrara en pánico.

"Bella, sólo aguarda," Le rogué mientras trepaba las azoteas y comenzaba a saltar entre ellas. "Por favor, casi estoy allí."

_¡Edward!_ La voz de Alice retumbó en mi cabeza de nuevo. Ella estaba en el auto con Carlisle, apenas cinco minutos detrás de mí. _¡Edward, la hemos perdido!_

Hubo un ruido sordo en mi oreja mientras ella tiraba su teléfono. Gruñendo, tiré mi teléfono hacia un lado mientras saltaba de la azotea del edificio a través de la calle de su oficina.

**Bella POV**

Fui a dar un paseo para conseguir un poco de aire fresco mientras llamaba a Edward. Había estado en shock cuando salí de la junta y Lanna me había dicho que alguien había llamado preguntando por Isabella Swan. No era un nombre que hubiera escuchado en décadas y ciertamente, no había pensado en él –había sido Masen por tanto tiempo. E Isabella Cullen… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal conexión?

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras regresaban mis pensamientos hacia el desierto lobby en la primera planta. Después de las cinco en punto, el edificio se vaciaba, sólo quedaban algunos rezagados, los limpiadores, Lanna y yo.

Mi cita era a las siete y tan sólo eran treinta minutos pasadas las seis, pero quería asegurarme que estaba completamente preparada para lidiar con mi frustrado cliente. La señora Sovent no había estado muy entusiasmada de tener que venir directamente a mi oficina, insistiendo que ella había colocado bien el manuscrito en el tiempo límite. El porqué lo hizo es algo que nunca sabré. Su oficina estaba apenas a cinco minutos caminando –había dado un paseo por ahí cuando hablaba con Edward. Habría tomado un máximo de quince minutos que una de sus secretarias pasara el escrito a nuestras oficinas. ¿Y qué persona en su sano juicio habría usado el servicio público de envío para entregar algo tan importante en el negocio?

Suspiré, presionando el botón del elevador. Lanna había insistido en avanzar esta noche. Ella estaba convencida de que el problema era todo suyo. Estaba inclinada a pensar que la mujer no lo había publicado aún. Pero nada que hubiera dicho, habría cambiado su idea. Ella insistió en quedarse para que alguien más pudiera estar cerca y proveer de café y galletas, nada más.

La música del elevador era una suave pieza de piano. Hermosa y tranquila, pero no tenía nada que ver con las composiciones de Edward. Me recordó, naturalmente, sobre la presencia de Edward en mi oficina hace unas horas.

Había esperado que él y Alice vinieran en el transcurso del día, pero nunca los esperé que vinieran sin primero llamar. Por qué esperé eso, no lo sé, pero alguna advertencia hubiera sido agradable. Entrar en la oficina y ver a Edward detrás de Alice… el ver la mirada en sus ojos cuando pasé frente a él, mi cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación, aun ahora, el solo recordarlo, vuelo a temblar. Había visto la mano de Alice deslizarse debajo de la suya en un movimiento demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, y supe que su mano pudo haber quebrado el mueble si ella no lo hubiera detenido. Había sentido sus ojos fijos en mí mientras calculaba cuidadosamente los pasos alrededor de mi escritorio para sentarme. Había tomado cada pizca de determinación para no mirarlo, para no ir hasta él. Y sólo resultó más complicado para mí cuando eche un rápido vistazo. Sus ojos eran el mismo oro líquido de siempre, una ligera sonrisita cruzó su rostro cuando me miró.

El deseo de tocarlo había sido tan grande, que estuve a pocos segundos de aventarme a través del escritorio. Gracias al cielo que Alice había estado allí, recordándome mi audiencia. Traté de enfocarme en mi tarea, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Pero constantemente cometía el mismo error. Le había echado una mirada, descubriendo esa sonrisita confidente de depredador en su rostro, la electricidad corría a través de mi cuerpo, acortando mi respiración, logrando que cada parte de mi cuerpo protestara con cada acción que él llevaba a cabo, porque eran acciones que involucraban tocarlo.

Había estado alerta de cada acción que tomaba –de cada pequeño cambio en sus movimientos, imperceptibles para el ojo humano y probablemente incluso para Alice. Y sabía que él había estado también al pendiente de los míos.

Entonces, me había besado. Alice había dicho que sólo tendríamos tres minutos. Resoplé. No habían sido tres minutos. A duras penas había sido uno.

Sonreí, recargando mi cabeza sobre la pared del elevador, recordando sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, su boca en mi cuello. Calor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Quería que este día terminara. Quería verlo de nuevo y encerrarme con él en una habitación.

Aún mejor, pensé de repente. Quería presenciar algo que él dijo que nunca podría.

Quería verlo cazar.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de sólo pensarlo y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. El verlo renunciar a ese control tan firmemente construido, observarlo en su naturaleza como depredador. Observar los movimientos de su cuerpo mientras caza, cuando es realmente peligroso.

El sonido del elevador anunció mi destino. Suspiré mientras componía mi postura. Al menos _ese_ minuto, había sido una muy bueno.

Con un campaneo, el elevador se abrió.

No estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder en el justo momento en que las puertas se deslizaron, un gruñido brotó a través de mi pecho y mi cuerpo se tensó, sucumbiendo ante el predador.

Sangre.

Sangre fresca de humano.

Me detuve en seco mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban despacio detrás de mí. Este nivel estaba vacío, pero un errático palpitar de un corazón aterrorizado, se dejaba escuchar desde alguna parte del vestíbulo.

Me moví despacio. No había necesidad de apresurarse. La presa ya estaba incapacitada –el frenético latido me lo aseguraba- así que no iría a ningún lugar pronto. Por supuesto no era lo mismo que estar de caza, pero el sabor fácilmente debería compensarlo; particularmente, si sabía remotamente cerca como lo bien que el aroma indicaba. Dejé que la esencia me guiara hasta que me detuve fuera de mi oficina. Las cortinas y la puerta estaban cerradas.

Pero sabía que estaba ahí dentro, esperando por mí.

Mi demonio interior estaba gruñendo con anticipación mientras abría la puerta. El cálido aroma me golpeó como una bala de cañón, soltando otro sediento gruñido desde mi pecho. Observé hacía abajo hacia el humano roto desplomado debajo de mi ventana, sangre por toda su ropa, extendiéndose a su alrededor. Mi lengua humedeció mis labios sintiendo el fuerte aroma en el aire. Mi estómago se retorció con algo semejante a la sed, mi boca estaba seca.

Los gemidos eran incomprensibles para el oído humano, pero yo lo escuchaba como si me estuvieran gritando.

"Señorita…Masen."

Lanna, su nombre es Lanna. Ella tiene un hermano mayor quien se graduó de Harvard este año de Leyes, con honores. A una hermana menor que apenas está comenzando su educación en Harvard. Ella sólo se casó con su esposo hace tres meses –recién volvía al trabajo después de su luna de miel. Y aunque aún no lo sepa, tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo.

Me aferré a esa idea como si fuera mi vida. El demonio dio alaridos de ira, la sed quemaba más mientras más me reusaba. Ella estaba embarazada, estaba trayendo nueva vida al mundo. Estaba embarazada. Era una persona, con una vida y una familia que amaba. _Y ella estaba embarazada._

Me forcé a mantenerme tan lejos de ella como pudiera mientras hacía mi camino hacia el escritorio. No podía alejar mi vista de ella, de su sangre, mientras buscaba el teléfono. No podía traicionarme a mí misma. No estaba en condiciones para alejarme de ella. Con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir mi resistencia derrumbarse. Quería su sangre y si no lograba ayudarla, ella no podría traer su bebé al mundo.

"¿Bella?" Su voz era frenética cuando contesté antes del primer timbre. Ni siquiera recordaba haber marcado. Pero él ya lo sabía. En el momento en el que habló sentí una oleada de calma a través de mí. El único problema fue que no duró. La sed era demasiada, la necesidad muy fuerte. "¡Bella!"

Necesitaba decir algo. "Ayúdame," era todo en lo que podía pensar. El dolor que la sed me causaba, me desgarraba. La quería demasiado. "Edward, por favor…sangre. Hay mucha sangre."

"Deja de respirar," dijo. Sabía que él seguía hablando y traté de concentrarme en lo que me decía, traté de escuchar su voz, no sus palabras. Pero la sed estaba ganando, el demonio presionó por el sabor que corría por su lengua. Quería complacerlo desesperadamente. Sólo probar, era todo lo que el demonio quería. Sólo una pequeña probada de esa deliciosa… "sangre."

Algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi saco, escuchándose claramente a través del aire.

"¡Bella! Toma tu teléfono. Bella, por favor. Toma tu teléfono. "

Su voz era distante, pero le puse atención, de la misma forma en que le ponía atención al cuerpo de la mujer embarazada que me miraba fijamente con terror. Todavía no podía alejar mi vista de ella. Observaba el rastro de su sangre mientras escurría por su piel, mirando sedientamente a la enorme herida en su cuello. El lado derecho estaba intacto, su piel suave –la fruta lista para ser mordida.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo, mi dedo automáticamente rozó el botón para contestar mientras atraía el teléfono a mi oído. Su voz sonó de nuevo, clara y fuerte, mi ancla en este mar negro de deseo.

"Bella, Bella amor, necesitas dejar la habitación. Carlisle y yo estamos de camino. Tu sólo…"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Dejar la habitación? "No puedo," gemí. "La sangre… quiero…"

"¡No, Bella!" "Tú no la quieres, Bella, ¡sal de la habitación!"

"No puedo…" realmente no podía. Ya no tenía la iniciativa de hacer algo tan normal como alejarme. En vez de eso, sabía que me estaba moviendo cada vez más cerca de ella, paso a paso. Ella me observaba con absoluto horror. Estaba comenzando a comprender a través de la neblina de su propio dolor que no la iba a ayudar. Ella sabía que la iba a matar, terminar lo que alguien más comenzó. Su miedo fluía mientras se daba cuenta, aún cuando su pulso comenzaba a detenerse. El dolor se intensificó de forma agobiante dejándome de rodillas. "Edward…"

Ni me percaté del teléfono resbalándose de mis dedos.

La esencia… era demasiado buena. Tan buena. Era mi naturaleza, eso era todo. Nada más y nada menos.

El demonio rugió triunfante.

"Shh," suavemente me arrodillé frente a ella, mi voz suave. "Shh-sh-sh-sh. Está bien. Shh."

La esencia de su sangre me abrasaba con cada soplo de aire que tomaba. Pasé mi lengua sobre mis dientes, exponiéndolos con una sonrisa de anticipación, sintiendo fluir el veneno, listos para hundirse. Gimoteaba débilmente mientras alargaba mis manos, tomando su cuello, girando su cabeza para exponer la piel herida. Siseé de placer al sentir su tibia sangre en mis dedos, corriendo a través de ellos, y sobre mi mano. Su corazón estaba trabando de latir erráticamente. Moriría pronto, su corazón estaba esforzándose.

Gruñí mientras me agachaba más cerca, inhalando el aroma de su sangre y el incremento de su miedo. Expuse mis dientes, sintiendo el suave calor emanando de su piel, sus gimoteos aumentaban.

La ventana se quebró, esparciendo pedazos de vidrio sobre nosotras, cortando su piel y rebotando en la mía. Protesté mientras me levantaba. Edward colisionaba conmigo mientras atravesaba la ventana, aventándonos hacia atrás. Forzándome a mantenerme lejos de la humana que sangraba. En un suave movimiento, me tenía sujeta contra la pared, usando todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras me resistía.

"Déjame ir," Gruñí, tratando de acercarme, mis ojos clavados en la humana.

Él forcejeó conmigo regresándome contra la pared.

"No. Sabes que no quieres eso, Bella."

Reí tan fuerte que parecía un doloroso gemido. Lo quería. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Me tense contra él, pero él era todavía más fuerte que yo.

"No, Bella." Sus palabras eran susurros en mi oído, sus labios rozaban mi sensible piel.

Me aferré contra él esta vez, buscando mi ancla personal. Pero el aroma era tan fuerte, estaba tan cerca. Deslicé mi mano sobre su hombro hasta que pude verla. Estaba tan cerca que podía incluso lamer la fresca sangre.

Traté de ser sutil, gimoteando ante el dolor, posicionando mi cuerpo sobre él, acercando mi mano poco a poco. Pero mi rugido de sed lo alertó.

Él se giró con esa molesta velocidad anormal incluso para él, agarrando mi muñeca antes de que pudiera probarla.

Gruñí, empujándome contra él con renovada fuerza, determinada a obtener lo que quería. Él respondía, determinado a prevenir que la obtuviera. Luchamos, protestando y maldiciendo hasta que logré pasar debajo de su brazo, precipitándome hacia la humana. Pero él aun mantenía el agarre en mi muñeca. Me atrajo hacia él tirándome de regreso y mi espalda colisionó violentamente con su pecho.

Grité y gemí mientras me sujetaba, asegurando uno de sus brazos de mármol sobre mi cintura, alejando mis pies del suelo y alejándome de mi único medio para impulsarme. Me retorcí y pateé, mis ojos centrados furiosamente en la sangre que estaba siendo desperdiciada. Me giró hacia el otro lado, alejándome de la fuente de mi agonía, llevándome fuera de la habitación. Me retorcí hasta que pude volver a poner mis pies sobre el suelo y para cuando lo logré, ya nos encontrábamos en el vestíbulo, donde el aroma no era tan fuerte.

Giré instantáneamente y él tomó un paso para hacer más fuerte el agarré, sus brazos formaron una jaula de acero alrededor de mí de la cual no tenía capacidad de liberarme. Pero no estaba planeando usar la fuerza. Sabía que eso no resultaría. Traté algo mejor para obtener lo que quería.

Sabía que él se encontraba tan tentado por la esencia de sangre fresco como yo –sus oscuros ojos eran prueba de ello. Sólo que él tenía un siglo más de experiencia para resistir el deseo. Pero mi demonio sabía que era casi tan doloroso para él, que para mí y estaba determinada a lograrlo.

"Déjame regresar," susurré.

Su rostro seguía tenso. "No."

El dolor me hizo sollozar. "Por favor."

"No."

Presioné mi cuerpo más cerca de él y sus brazos me apretaron por reflejo. Mi mano limpia alrededor de su cuello mientras él giraba su cabeza para colocarla en mi cuello, provocando que imitara la acción.

"Por favor." Supliqué suavemente una vez más, colocando mi boca sobre su oreja, de la misma forma como él había hecho minutos atrás. Mi voz era baja, seductiva.

Me alejó con sospecha brillando en sus ojos. "No, Bella. Tú hablaste porque querías ayuda. Tú querías hacerlo del modo correcto. Y quitándole la vida a _Lanna_ no lo es."

No escuché el modo en que remarcó el nombre de la humana. Me estiré sobre mis pies, mi cuerpo alineado con el suyo mientras mi nariz trazaba patrones sobre su mandíbula. La combinación del aroma a sangre con su esencia era… excitante. Gruñí suavemente, el sonido parecía más un ronroneo. Deslicé la punta de mi lengua a lo largo de su mandíbula y no estaba segura de que quería probar más –Edward o la sangre.

¿Podía obtener ambas?

"Bella," rugió. Su voz irritada peligrosamente.

Le di pequeños mordiscos a su oreja mientras susurraba, "Podemos compartir."

Emitió un siseo bajo en mi oreja y me encontré sujeta contra la pared de nuevo. No me importaba mucho esta vez. Sus ojos estaban estrechos mientras me observaba, pero pude ver la excitación en ellos. Y eso me excitaba. Levanté mi mano empapada. Sus manos estaban firmemente aferradas a mi muñeca, pero eso no evitó que la colocara entre nosotros. La sangre era fría –no tan apetecible como la tibia sangre fresca de una vena –pero era suficientemente tentadora.

Lo observé cerrar sus ojos e inhalar profundamente, la punta de su nariz a escasos milímetros de la sangre. Protestó suavemente y presionó de nuevo su cuerpo contra el mío. Por un momento, llegué a creer que se rendiría.

Pero debí saberlo mejor.

Sujetó mi mano contra la pared sobre mi cabeza, alejándola del camino de la tentación.

"No, Bella."

Solté una risotada furiosa, tratando de alejarlo, porque en mis intentos de seducirlo sólo había logrado me que sujetara efectivamente contra la pared, quedando entre lo sólido del material y su implacable cuerpo. Mi comportamiento lo tenía al borde, pero rehusó a dejarme espacio, liberándome de su agarre.

Eventualmente, acepté que no iba a escapar de él. Como último recurso, llevé mi cabeza contra la pared y sollocé, el dolor era tan intensamente insoportable. Mis piernas cedieron pero antes de caer, sus brazos fueron de aprensivos a ser mi apoyo. Escondí mi cara en su pecho, tratando de concentrar todos mis sentidos en él, consumiendo cualquier deseo de sangre.

"Sácame de aquí," supliqué.

Tuve la vaga idea de estarme moviendo, de estar siendo llevada en sus brazos. Pero me sentía sofocada. Todo lo que podía oler era la sangre que daba vueltas en mi cabeza, retando mis sentidos. En mis oídos había un terrible rugido como música de fondo –la furia de mi demonio mientras le era negado para lo que vivía.

El aire me pegó como ola fresca. Lo absorbí tan rápido como pude, a través de mi boca y a través de mi nariz. Ayudaba a combatir el sentimiento de pérdida, a aclarar mi cabeza… me ayudaba a estar completamente alerta de cada pensamiento que había cruzado mi mente desde que salí del elevador.

El horror me traspasó.

A unas pocas cuadras, había sirenas _gritando_ a todo volumen. Fue cuando me percaté de que Edward estaba corriendo conmigo a su lado, huyendo del edificio. No sabía en que estaba pensando. No tenía duda sobre a donde se dirigían las sirenas, lo único que sabía era que estaba lleno de evidencias para asegurar que supuestamente yo estaba en el edificio en ese momento. Podríamos haber sido captado por las cámaras de vigilancia en los pasillos. Mi auto aún se encontraba en el estacionamiento, mi bolsa de mano dejada en el piso de mi oficina. Todos los pequeños indicios para suponer que habría demasiadas preguntas sobre mi involucramiento.

Pero no le cuestioné. La sed aún ardía en mi garganta despiadadamente. Mantuve mi rostro oculto en sus hombros, ignorando todo a mí alrededor, enfocándome sólo en el aroma que inhalaba de su playera. Edward me hablaba tranquilizándome mientras corría, alentándome gentilmente y elogiando mi resistencia sobre mi demonio.

Unas llantas rechinaron a nuestro lado, estaba sorprendido de ver mi auto esperando impacientemente por nosotros para entrar en el –mientras veía a Alice detrás del volante. Edward dejó la puerta abierta para mí mientras me empujaba y se deslizaba en el asiento junto a mí. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Alice había roto muchas leyes y fabricando evidencia de nuevo.

Las llantas del coche rechinaron de nuevo mientras pisaba el acelerador. Bajó las ventanillas y hubiera sacado como perro mi cabeza al viento frio, si tan sólo me hubiera podido apartar de Edward por largo tiempo. Todavía estaba cubierta en la sangre de _Lanna_.

Sentí vergüenza al pensar en el nombre. En saber que había considerado a la joven mujer nada más que para saciar mí sed. Estaba absolutamente horrorizada de que había estado considerando tomar su vida y la de un pequeño aún sin nacer sin una pisca de arrepentimiento. Y no solo haber pensado en tomar su vida, sino también intentar seducir a Edward para lograr mis objetivos.

Realmente me odiaba en este momento.

El teléfono de Edward vibró en su bolsillo. Frunció el ceño mientras lo abría. Sus ojos se estrecharon e incluso acercó el teléfono más a su rostro como si no pudiera leer bien el mensaje.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté, saliendo de mis pensamientos. Estaba impresionada de escuchar el gruñido retumbando en su pecho mientras giraba el teléfono para que pudiera verlo.

La imagen era pequeña pero podía observar cada pequeño detalle. Podía ver la foto que Alice me había dado en la tarde, puesta en el alféizar de la ventana cerca de la pared de la oficina. Podía ver el típico corazón de enamorados que había sido dibujado con sangre alrededor de nuestros rostros en la foto, con un borrón de sangre sobre mi cara. Y podía ver las palabras escritas en sangre que estaban en la pared al lado de la ventana –_Por fin te encontré_.

Observé fijamente a Edward, completamente alarmada. "¿Qué sucede?"

Él aún miraba ceñudo el teléfono en su mano, sus ojos oscuros como el onyx, llenos de furia. Podía decir que él estaba pensando profundamente. Nunca me contestó y sus ojos se cerraron súbitamente, un enorme rugido rompiendo en su pecho.

"¡Edward!"

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo con varias emociones. Desafío y posesión dominaban su rostro. Me atrajo hacia él más cerca mientras observaba de nuevo la foto en su móvil.

"Pareja por pareja," dijo, su voz susurrando peligrosamente. La cabeza de Alice volteó de golpe para observarlo. Fruncí mi ceño, confundida. Tenía una vaga memoria de haber escuchado esas palabras antes, pero no podía recordar de quien.

"¿Porqué me suena familiar?" Le pregunté.

Rugió de nuevo. "Porque fue lo que dijo Laurent luego de haberte atacado."

Oh. Bueno, eso lo explica todo, ¿no?

Pero Laurent estaba muerto. Él no pudo haber sido el que…

_Ella piensa que es más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward- un trato justo, pareja por pareja…_

Laurent no.

_Ella_.

"Victoria," rugió Edward tranquilamente.

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**Sowelu~**


	9. Parte IX

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo.

* * *

Y ahora esta será la sección de recomendaciones sobre lo genial que escribe **Samara_Cuenta_Cuentos **porque todos tienen que ir a su nuevo fic... **"Servicio de Aerolínea" **_Summary_: Un avión turbulento y un dolor de cabeza no iban a ayudar a Bella a soportar las siguientes seis horas de vuelo; mucho menos si tenía que pasarlas sentada junto a su compañero de oficina y peor enemigo Edward "El Asno" Cullen.

Link: http: // w ww .fanfiction . net /s/5463470/ 1/ Servicio_de_Aerolinea

Y **Samara** que igual me ayudó a revisar este capi :)

* * *

**Parte IX.- Eres la criatura más peligrosa que jamás conocí…**

_La imagen pasó por mi mente. La joven secretaria de Bella, Lanna –había colapsado sobre una pared bajo la ventana en la oficina, cubierta de sangre, su garganta desgarrada. Bella estaba agazapada frente a la chica, sus ojos oscuros, salvajes y sedientos._

"_¡No, Bella!"_

_Hubo un ruido sordo en mi oreja mientras ella tiraba su teléfono. Gruñendo, tiré mi teléfono hacia un lado mientras saltaba de la azotea del edificio a través de la calle de su oficina. _

**Edward POV**

La oficina de Bella estaba en el piso catorce, justo enfrente de donde yo me encontraba. Salté a través de la calle, alcanzando un lado del edificio antes de escalar tan rápido como pudiera.

Los pensamientos inconexos y débiles de Lanna eran más débiles ahora, a pesar de encontrarme cerca. Su mente estaba frenética y aterrorizada, dejando la coherencia de lado –todo lo que podía ver eran imágenes confusas que cambiaban tan rápido que era difícil ver de qué se trataban.

Excepto por una.

Bella, inclinada sobre ella con los dientes expuestos.

Gruñí de nuevo.

Las cortinas de la oficina de Bella estaban cerradas, una débil luz llegaba desde la lámpara del escritorio brillando en la habitación. Gruñendo, balancee mi pie hacia arriba a través de la ventana.

La esencia de sangre fresca me golpeó como una bala y un rugido sediento surgió desde mi pecho.

Frente a mí, Bella agazapada en cuclillas, deteniéndose sobre sus pies –tan grácil y mortal como una leona –sus oscuros ojos deslumbrando sobre mí.

Instintivamente la golpee y me abalancé sobre ella, forzándola a retroceder hasta que tocamos la pared donde sostuve su cuerpo quieto con el mío. Cerré mis ojos mientras ella gruñía en mi oreja, tratando de disipar la sed quemando en mi garganta y la repentina necesidad rasgando mi estómago.

Empujó contra mí.

"Déjame ir."

Dejarla ir. Dejarla regresar hacia la humana y observar mientras satisface su sed… y dejarla odiarse después por haberlo hecho.

La empujé de nuevo contra la pared. "No. Sabes que no quieres eso, Bella."

Forcejeó contra mí, riendo. La risa reflejaba un gemido lleno de dolor. Estuve a punto de dar un paso atrás y liberarla –no la quería ver sufrir. La única cosa que me detuvo fue saber que su dolor emocional podría ser mucho peor cuando la sed de sangre hubiera desaparecido.

La sujeté contra la pared y suspiré en su oído. "No, Bella."

Me sorprendió aferrándose contra mí, rodeando sus brazos sobre mi cuello, presionando su nariz en mi hombro. Había esperado que forcejeara para tratar de regresar hacia la chica –a la sangre. La atraje fuerte, intensificando mi abrazo lo más que podía, tratando de darle apoyo de manera silenciosa. Gimoteó, presionando su cuerpo aún más, sacudiéndose en mis brazos.

Me tomó un segundo comprender porque en la pequeña habitación, el aroma de la sangre –de por sí fuerte y embriagadora –se intensificaba cada vez más. No fue hasta que Bella dejó salir un poderoso gruñido que recordé que su mano había estado en la garganta de la chica.

Torcí y arrebaté su mano lejos de mi espalda, de ella. La acción la enfureció y explotó agrediendo desenfrenadamente, rugiendo y empujando para tratar de liberarse, todo como resultado de la esencia de sangre fresca.

Por un momento, lo logró.

Se retorció debajo de mi brazo y se lanzó precipitadamente sobre la chica. La única forma de detenerla era la mano que mantenía sobre su muñeca manchada de sangre. La traje de vuelta, con suficiente fuerza que su cuerpo colisionó violentamente contra el mío. Deslicé un brazo alrededor de su cintura para detenerla.

Chilló agudamente mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación, deslizándose entre mis brazos. Traté de ignorarla, de ignorar el dolor en el que se encontraba. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella más allá de dejarla ir.

Y no lo iba a permitir.

En el pasillo, ella consiguió poner de nuevo sus pies en el suelo. Se giró y me preparé para la segunda ronda.

Y me sorprendió de nuevo, apoyándose fuertemente sobre mi pecho, mirándome de manera salvaje.

"Déjame regresar," suspiró.

El demonio en mí quería regresar con ella, tomar la sangre entre ambos y satisfacer la sed ardiendo en el fondo de mi garganta.

"No," dije, tanto a mi demonio como al de ella.

"Por favor," sollozó, cerrando sus ojos por el dolor.

"No."

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, atrayéndome más cerca, deslizando su mano detrás de mi cuello para acercar mi rostro. Presioné mi cara en su cuello, impulsándola a combatir el demonio. Mi resistencia caía con cada segundo que pasaba, era cada vez más apetecible la idea de beber la sangre. La sed siempre traía todos los instintos a la superficie –no sólo los instintos predatorios, sino los más básicos y elementales. Y cada pequeña acción que ella tomaba, tocaba mis instintos masculinos, haciendo más difícil resistirme. Estaba super consciente de sus brazos alrededor de mí, de su mano en mi cuello, de sus labios en mi oído.

"Por favor," su voz era baja, seductiva. Logré retroceder cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones.

"No, Bella." Fruncí el ceño. Me sentí extrañamente vulnerable, expuesto. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que estaba funcionando. "Tú hablaste porque querías ayuda. Querías hacer lo correcto. Y quitándole la vida a _Lanna"_ –remarqué el nombre esperando que pudiera registrarse en su inconsciente –"no lo es."

No me estaba escuchando –estaba claro por el modo en que contorsionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, inhalando a través de mí mandíbula, ronroneando en mi oído. En vez de pelear, cerré mis ojos dejándome disfrutar la sensación… hasta que deslizó su lengua a través de mi cuello.

"Bella…" Su nombre salió en un fuerte gruñido, mis dedos cediendo sobre su espalda. Sus dientes rozaron mi oreja.

"Podemos compartir."

Su voz fue un suave y sensual ronroneo en mi oído, presionando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el mío. Su esencia inundaba mi cabeza mezclándose con la sangre, creando una brisa embriagadora que me estaba volviendo loco lentamente. La imagen estaba en mi mente antes de que la pudiera detener –la humana apoyada entre nosotros –Bella en el frente, yo detrás –mientras saciábamos la sed.

Gruñí sediento mientas la giraba hacia mi derecha, apoyándola contra la pared. Sus ojos brillaban, –por la esencia o por mí, no estaba seguro –salvajes de emoción. Le permití que trajera su mano manchada con sangre entre nosotros, ignorando la parte de mí que gritaba que no lo hiciera, agaché mi cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba su esencia quemando mi garganta.

_Podríamos compartir._

Gruñí, empujándome más cerca de ella, sintiendo cada exquisita curva de su cuerpo. No deseaba la sangre tanto como a ella.

Y era capaz de tenerla sin agregar una muerte humana como consecuencia.

Moví su mano, levantándola sobre su cabeza.

Soltó una furiosa risotada, aventando sus puños contra mi pecho tratando de alejarme, pero la mantenía aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, una de sus manos indefensa.

De repente ella se rindió, aventando su cabeza hacia atrás entre sollozos, sus piernas se debilitaron. La atrapé fuertemente contra mi pecho, deseando poder hacer algo más que no fuera a desencadenar en un odio hacia sí misma.

"Sácame de aquí," suspiró.

La alejé de inmediato a través de la salida de emergencia, justo a tiempo para observar la llegada de Carlisle.

_Ve. Tenemos todo bajo control._

Tomé la puerta trasera y corrí en dirección opuesta a las sirenas. Desconocía la historia que Alice y Carlisle preparaban como excusa pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso. Mi única preocupación era Bella. Sus gimoteos se habían tranquilizado, su cara estaba oculta en mi hombro. Me mantuve susurrándole mientras corríamos, con la esperanza de que el sonido de mi voz la tranquilizara de algún modo.

Baje mi velocidad cuando escuché a Alice detrás de nosotros, apenas deteniéndose mientras abría la puerta e introducía a Bella en el pequeño auto. Alice estaba dando vuelta en la próxima curva antes de que siquiera cerrara la puerta.

Sutil.

Ella bajó la ventanilla permitiendo que el aire fresco se colara entre la embriagadora esencia de la sangre. Bella se acurrucó junto a mí manteniendo su nariz en mi cuello, sus manos apretadas en mi camisa. Pasé mis brazos a su alrededor, presionando mi rostro sobre su cabello.

No sabía que pensar.

¿Qué había sucedido? Sin duda Bella no escogió atacar a esa chica nada más porque sí. Justo ayer había ido de caza –su sed siempre debe de estar bajo control lo suficiente para poder mantenerse entre los humanos –y ella estaba bien unas horas antes cuando pasamos por su oficina. Ella y la chica parecían tener una buena relación. Quizás la chica se había cortado. No sería la primera vez que algo tan trivial causara que un vampiro se saliera de control –una ocasión en particular estaba permanentemente grabada en mi mente.

Pero aún así, ¿por qué Bella prácticamente rasgó la garganta de la chica? Claro, la sangre fresca nos induce en un frenesí absoluto, pero es más un arrebato por saciar la sed. ¿Que había orillado a que Lanna sucumbiera en una tortura fría y calculada?

Bella no. Ella nunca ha sido una persona violenta. Tenía una naturaleza amable –nunca había podido ni siquiera ver la sangre, menos aún infligir dolor a alguien. Y además, ella me había dicho que nunca había bebido de un humano. No había forma de que ella pudiera haber hecho esto antes, y el no haberlo hecho antes, en primer lugar le daba una defensa.

Entonces, si Bella no lo hizo, ¿quién más?

Un teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño mientras lo buscaba. Había tirado mi celular en la azotea –recordaba el sonido contra el suelo. El teléfono que encontré pertenecía a Alice. Debió haberlo deslizado en mi bolsillo mientras escuchaba a Bella antes de dejar la casa.

Lo abrí y encontré un mensaje de Carlisle. No había nada más que una imagen.

Una que hablaba por sí sola.

Acerqué el teléfono hacía mi cara para asegurarme de que lo que veía era lo correcto. El regalo que Alice le había dado a Bella hace unas horas –el portarretratos –se encontraba ahora en el alfeizar de la misma ventana por la que había entrado minutos antes. Sólo que ahora, Bella y yo estábamos rodeados por la figura de un corazón de enamorados hecho de sangre. Y junto a la foto, en la pared, con más sangre se encontraban las palabras escritas –_Por fin te encontré_.

Pero nada de eso importaba.

La única cosa que me sacó de mis casillas fue la mancha de sangre que oscurecía el rostro de Bella.

Gruñí, captando su atención.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó suavemente, girándose un poco tratando de obtener una vista de la imagen. Se la mostré observando su reacción mientras observaba todo. Frunció el ceño y volteó su mirada hacia mí. "¿Qué es esto?"

¿Qué es esto? Buena pregunta. Carlisle no me había mandado nada más, sólo la imagen sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Parecía que todo tenía referencia con Bella –el mensaje en la pared, atacar a su secretaria en su oficina, manchar su rostro con sangre. Alguien obviamente trataba de enviar un mensaje. Pero, ¿quién? Bella tenía poca interacción con humanos excepto por aquellos con quienes trabajaba, y lo que había sucedido en esa oficina estaba más allá de su capacidad. No había escuchado que alguien albergara sentimientos de odio hacia ella cuando la fuimos a visitar, y…

Había escuchado mi nombre.

Y todo cayó en su lugar con ese simple pensamiento.

Gruñí furiosamente, maldiciéndome mentalmente por ser tan ciego. ¡Había escuchado su voz en el estacionamiento! ¿Cómo no había detectado quien era?

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando a Bella?

"¡Edward!"

Nada de esto era por Bella. Fulminé la pequeña imagen.

Todo era por mí.

"Pareja por pareja," bufé furioso.

Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué me suena familiar?"

Gruñí. "Porque fue lo que dijo Laurent luego de haberte atacado." Cerré el celular con fuerza, aun maldiciéndome por no haberlo captado antes.

"Victoria." Refunfuñé.

Pareja por pareja.

Una potente ola de furia atravesó mi cuerpo, haciéndola más fuerte gracias a la endemoniada sed que corría por la superficie de mi piel. Gruñí mientras mi vista se fijaba a través de la ventana, observando un flash de los edificios al pasar mientras Alice nos conducía fuera del pueblo, incluso sujeté a Bella con más fuerza.

Victoria estaba de regreso e iba detrás de _mi _Bella. Fruncí el ceño, ella estaba en algún lugar ahí afuera, en la ciudad, observándonos. Esperando dar su próximo paso.

La voy a matar.

El pensamiento vino de pronto pero fue placentero. Mi furia no se disipaba. Estaba más que furioso sobre el extravagante modo de recordarme la deuda que aún clama después de ochenta años. Supongo que después de todo, ochenta años justamente no significan nada en la vida de un vampiro.

Pero no estaba de humor para ser justo.

No me importaba que hubiéramos matado a su pareja –así era la vida. Él había buscado pelea y perdió. Todo lo que me preocupaba era que ella estuviera tratando de justificar los errores de él con la vida de Bella.

Y eso me enfurecía bastante.

Bella todavía era una observadora inocente. No había hecho nada excepto estar en el lugar y momento equivocados, y aún se encontraba atrapada en el medio. Gruñí. No había habido necesidad de exponerla de ese modo. No había necesidad de involucrarla para nada. La única razón por la cual Victoria la tenía en la mira, era por mí, porque ella era mi pareja –no necesitaba leer la mente de Victoria para saber que así era. Hasta donde ella estaba consciente, _yo_ fui el que mató a James y yo soy él único responsable por todo lo que pasó. El mensaje en la oficina de Bella había sido para mí, informándonos que nos había encontrado y estaba pensando vengar su pérdida con una pérdida mía.

Tan sólo dejen que lo intente.

Tan pronto como Alice se estacionó frente de la casa, tenía a Bella fuera del auto. La guié alrededor de la casa sujetando aún su mano llena de sangre. Sin soltar un poco mi agarre, fui hacia la llave de agua para dejarla correr. Entonces la atraje hacia mí, posicionándola dentro de mis brazos y llevando su mano directo al agua.

Mi furia creció al escuchar sus quejidos de dolor mientras frotaba gentilmente su mano, desvaneciendo los rastros de sangre.

Iba a arrancar cada parte de Victoria tan dolorosamente como pudiera.

¿Quién se cree que es exponiendo a Bella de ese modo? Si tomo como partida la reacción de Bella, fue la primera vez expuesta a sangre fresca.

¿Victoria la había seguido el tiempo suficiente para saberlo?

Mi ira incrementaba y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para enfocarme en lo que estaba haciendo, iba a olvidar todo sobre Victoria y enfocarme completamente en Bella.

Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente cuando detectó el aroma de sangre viciada. No era ni una décima parte de lo atrayente que la sangre fresca resultaba, pero aún era suficiente para estimular la sed.

Giré su mano para dejar que el agua fluyera a través de sus uñas y ella giró su rostro ligeramente para observarme. Me tomé unos segundos más para asegurarme de que no existían más rastros de sangre antes de regresarle la mirada. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Sus ojos aún se encontraban oscuros, sedientos, pero tristes con su obvia decepción. Su boca se tensó, y volteándose alejó mis manos para seguir la tarea por su cuenta.

Ignoré mi molestia y las tomé de nuevo, forzándola a separarlas.

"Están limpias, Bella."

Sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba la llave.

"Ven."

La ayudé a incorporarse y comencé a guiarla a través de los árboles que bordean la casa.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó suavemente a través del ruido sordo de una tormenta.

"De caza."

xoXox

He decidido que una de las cosas de las que nunca me cansaré, es observar a Bella cazar.

La llevé hacia el sur, fuera de los límites de la ciudad, cortando a través de los campos y saltando sobre la autopista hasta que alcanzamos los bosques que bordean la frontera de Illinois, Indiana. La tormenta se había dejado caer con toda su fuerza cuando llegamos al lugar –la mayor parte del juego iba a ser buscando refugio de la tormenta, pero eso no detuvo a Bella de traer un venado de cola blanca, apenas unos minutos de haber entrado en el bosque.

Se deslizó de mi agarre, dejando salir un bajo gruñido mientras desaparecía entre los árboles. Sonreí mientras la observaba desde las copas. Era fácil seguirla de este modo y ser discreto. Sabía que ella se daba cuenta de donde y qué estaba haciendo, pero poniendo distancia entre nosotros estando tan cerca, le dejaba saber que no iba a interferir con su caza.

La observé mientras corría a través de la maleza, sin hacer ruido, hasta que se enfocó en un venado que cuidadosamente hacía su camino de regreso a casa a través del barro esparcido en el piso del bosque. Podía sentir crecer mi propia anticipación, el veneno juntándose en mi boca. Se mantuvo oculta en la maleza en dirección al viento, acechando cual tigre a su presa.

Gruñó de nuevo.

El venado se irguió para resistir cualquier ataque, sus latidos salvajes mientras Bella le saltaba encima. Dio un alarido de terror mientras ella aterrizaba sobre su lomo, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás por la cornamenta y enterrando sus dientes con otro malicioso gruñido. El venado continuaba corriendo mientras ella bebía, tratando de quitarla de encima, cuando comenzó a perder su balance y tropezar, sus latidos se ralentizaron. Colapsó completamente, sus patas sacudiéndose pobremente mientras escuché su latido por última vez.

Me senté, posicionándome entre las ramas mientras observaba a Bella como extraía la última gota del animal, mi cuerpo temblando con anticipación de cazar, mi garganta quemando. Bella se alzó elegantemente cuando terminó, limpiando delicadamente su boca con los dedos y observando alrededor mientras las gotas caían sobre ella. Se detuvo debajo de mi árbol y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Sólo te vas a sentar ahí y dejarme beber por mí cuenta?" Preguntó tranquilamente.

Mi sonrisa de suficiencia surgió mientras bajaba las últimas ramas. Abrazando el tronco con mis pies y soportando mi peso en mis brazos, aproximé nuestros rostros lo suficiente para besarla.

"Me gusta verte mientras te alimentas," bromeé gentilmente. Era verdad –siempre lo había sido. Cuando ella era humana, no era tanto lo que comía sino como lo hacía. Pero ahora la frase se quedaba un poco corta.

Me sonrió, rozando la punta de su nariz sobre la mía. "Pero me gustaría que cazaras conmigo." Tomó mi mandíbula entre sus manos y presionó sus labios en los míos. "Caza conmigo, Edward."

Gruñí, girando mis pies en la tierra, usando un brazo para atraerla hacia mí y colocarla de espaldas sobre el tronco. Puse mi otra mano en una rama sobre su cabeza mientras recorría su garganta. "He estado vuelto loco todo el día," murmuré sobre su piel. Tracé mi nariz por debajo de las líneas de su blusa, la lluvia realzando su aroma. Sentí mi pecho vibrar. "Tu aroma es muy bueno con la lluvia."

"Creo que lo he escuchado antes." Murmuró sin aliento.

Su respiración elevaba su pecho, sus manos posadas en mi mandíbula mientras mi nariz trazaba la curva de su escote. Inhalé profundamente mientras abría mis ojos para observar como una gota de agua corría por su cuello. Seguí su recorrido sobre su pálida piel, sobre la suave curva de su pecho antes de desaparecer bajo el primer botón de su blusa.

Sentí una ridícula puñalada de resentimiento al no ser esa gota de agua.

Pero ella ni la había sentido. Conmigo era otra historia.

Lentamente deslicé mi lengua siguiendo el camino trazado por la gota de agua, desde su cuello hasta la perfectamente suave piel de su pecho, debajo del botón de su blusa.

Y fui retribuido con ese encantador ronroneo que había hecho en el río.

Estaba profundamente tentado de arrancar el botón con mis dientes, rasgar la blusa… tan profundamente tentando en no sólo besarla como lo había hecho en todo el día.

Pero ella aún estaba sedienta, y yo era lo suficiente egoísta para quererla distraída con nada más que conmigo en nuestra primera vez. Y todas las veces que le siguieran si tengo que ser honesto.

Así que volví con besos el mismo trayecto de regreso a su cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios. Acaricié su cuello con ambas manos y la besé, profunda y suavemente.

Ella tarareó en apreciación cuando retiré mis labios, sonriendo. Presionó un beso firme en mi mandíbula.

"Caza conmigo," susurró directo en mi oído. Presionó su mano en mi pecho, haciéndome dar un paso atrás mientras se liberaba pasando por debajo de mi brazo. Tiró de mi mano haciéndome girar. Dio unos pasos atrás, sonriendo, para luego dar un salto y dirigirse hacia el sur.

Gruñí mientras iba tras ella, dejándome llevar por mis sentidos. La feroz tormenta caía sobre nosotros en gruesas cortinas, el viento haciendo eco en los árboles. No había mucho que cazar, pero aún así logramos captar la esencia de otro venado, uno grande que se refugiaba de la lluvia detrás de la espesa maleza.

Bella se dirigió hacia el este dando vueltas alrededor, moviéndose con el viento. El venado captó su esencia alborotándose y lanzando un fuerte bramido mientras corría… directo hacía mí. Mi cuerpo se estremecía emocionado mientras lo sorprendía por el frente, gruñendo. El animal se patinó en el fango mientras yo trataba de girarme a su ritmo. Lo seguí, corriendo paralelamente con él mientras Bella se abalanzaba deliberadamente para no perder su objetivo, causando que su corazón tuviera sobresaltos de pánico, tratando de esquivarla corriendo hacia los árboles.

Ambos lo seguimos, zigzagueando mientras entrábamos y salíamos del camino que iba trazando, gruñendo, jugando con él.

Y en todo el tiempo, yo observaba a Bella. Viendo la forma en la que se manejaba a través de los árboles con gracia y sin dificultad alguna, aún con sus restringidos movimientos en su ropa de oficina. La manera en que se curvaba su boca en una sonrisa de placer cada vez que el corazón del venado latía erráticamente, los sonidos que emitía cada vez que el venado viraba en su dirección.

Ella era asombrosa.

El ciervo corrió sobre un tronco seco, sus ramas filosas y salientes en cualquier dirección. Pude escuchar como la piel del pecho se atoraba en una de las ramas, rasgándolo, Bella saltó sobre él un segundo después. La esencia de su sangre inundó mis sentidos mientras me lanzaba sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Dio fuertes chillidos mientras con un gruñido enterraba mis dientes. Bella sostuvo con un fuerte agarre sus patas traseras y hundía sus dientes en una de sus arterias.

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que entre los dos, tomáramos toda la sangre del animal. Alcé mi rostro hacia Bella tan sólo para observar como doblaba al venado para asegurarse de no dejar ni una gota, antes de alzar su propio rostro con un suspiro de satisfacción. Se pasó los dedos por la boca para limpiarse de nuevo. Atrape su muñeca antes de que quitara una pequeña mancha de sangre y la llevé hacia mis propios labios para quitarla yo mismo.

"Mmmm," murmuré mientras retiraba su mano, pero ella me atrajo de nuevo en otro beso, negándose el dejarme ir.

Cuando lo hizo, yo sonreí.

"Lo disfrutaste, ¿cierto?" Pregunté tranquilamente.

Soltó una enorme y sensual carcajada, y yo la besé de nuevo.

Suspiré poniéndome de pie. Respirando profundamente logré captar una esencia que no esperaba por estas zonas. Gruñí con deleite mientras me acuclillaba. Bella se detuvo junto a mí.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó.

Me giré para acariciar su cuello unos segundos.

"Puma," susurré. Di un vistazo hacia los árboles, emocionado y confundido. "¿Qué hace ella tan lejos de casa?" Regresé mi vista a Bella. "¿Lo averiguamos juntos?"

Sonrió. "Creo que ahora es mi oportunidad para mirar."

"Vas a dejas que lo haga solo, ¿verdad?"

Besó mi mejilla con una sonrisa tímida."Sólo esta vez."

Refunfuñe gentilmente mientras la besaba, consiguiendo una risita de regreso. Volví la vista entre los árboles de donde procedía su aroma.

Salí en dirección este, cerca de la corriente del rio que atravesaba el bosque. Aún en la tormenta, la hembra estaba fuera cazando. La observé a través de los árboles mientras tomaba refugio sobre la maleza. Podía oler al venado que estaba en su mira, unos cuantos cientos de metros frente a ella. Se irguió en el suelo, con las garras fuera, moviéndose sigilosamente casi sobre su estómago. Mis movimientos fueron hacia la derecha, manteniendo mi vista en ella. Pero debió haber sentido mis pisadas en la tierra.

Su cabeza se giró violentamente, sus ojos almendrados puestos directamente sobre el arbusto en el cual me mantenía oculto. Sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás en alerta, tratando de escucharme. Me moví de nuevo, deliberadamente, y ella bufó olvidando a su presa para concentrarse sobre el movimiento en los árboles. Bordeó un círculo opuesto en la dirección en la que me encontraba y bufó de nuevo.

Gruñí en respuesta y salí desde detrás de los arbustos, agazapándome frente a ella. Se paralizó, observándome, sus dientes expuestos con un gruñido constante en su pecho. La imité, inclinándome más bajo para esperar su ataque.

Soltó un alarido cuando lo hizo, el sonido perdiéndose en el aire como un trueno, agudo y peligroso. Gruñí de nuevo moviéndome a la izquierda, girando cuando vino por mí otra vez, garras preparadas apuntando mi garganta. Sostuve su pata mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí, logrando ponerla de espaldas. Impulsó sus patas traseras para tratar de liberarse con la ayuda de sus garras, sus patas del frente en mi brazo con la misma intención. Cerré su mandíbula con mi mano, atrapándola y quitándola del camino, disponiendo su cuello hacia mí. Gruñí ante el sabor de la sangre a través de mi lengua y de paso por mi garganta, ayudándome a aminorar la sed mejor que con el venado. Sus patas seguían empujando, su fuerza se iba perdiendo con cada gota de sangre que iba tomando hasta que su cuerpo se quedó flojo.

Me incorporé con un suspiro de satisfacción, lamiendo mis labios.

Un placer inesperado encontrar un puma en estas regiones.

Escuché a Bella bajar del árbol a mis espaldas, y estaba justo junto a mí antes de que tuviera oportunidad de girarme.

"Eso me gustó." Susurró en mi oído.

xoXox

Cazamos por otro rato más, derribando otros cuatro ciervos juntos, y Bella atrapando uno extra, junto con un lince perdido.

Después de beber del lince se sentó en la tierra observando el cuerpo. Había esperado que saltara de nuevo y comenzara sus movimientos predatorios otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba, acuclillándome detrás de ella, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Qué sucede, Bella?"

Su turno del fruncir el ceño. "Esta es la parte en la que usualmente me cuesta levantarme," murmuró.

Un trueno cayó estruendosamente cerca de nosotros, seguido por un rayo que iluminó el cielo entero.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté preocupado, girándome para tenerla de frente.

Alzó su mirada para examinar mi rostro. Y sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada y triste que no logró engañarme. Algo me ocultaba.

"No te preocupes," dijo inclinándose al frente para depositar un beso en mis labios. "Estoy bien." Aún continuaba con el ceño cuando ella se alejó, odiando como siempre que sus pensamientos estuvieran bloqueados para mí. "Estoy bien," insistió. Sus ojos regresaron al animal muerto y su voz fue poco perceptible por la tormenta, murmurando de nuevo, "estoy bien."

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el lince, mi intuición regresó y sentí otra ola de furia. Tenía la certeza de que esto vendría, pero había estado esperando que estuviéramos de regreso en casa para ese entonces. En casa, tenía a Alice y Carlisle y Esme para ayudarme. Pero de nuevo, tal vez era mejor si sólo era yo. Bella no disfrutaba del exceso de atención y quizás mucha gente tratando de convencerla de algo tan importante no hubiera hecho la diferencia. Pero si sólo era yo…

Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

"Bella," susurré.

Cerró sus ojos.

"Lo siento."

Aligeré la ira que sus inocentes ojos invocaban. Ella tenía que comprender que no era su culpa.

"¿Por qué exactamente?"

Presionó más fuerte sus ojos, como si tratara de evitar ver algo.

"Por lo de hace rato." Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo volar gotas desde la punta de su coleta. "Por Lanna."

"Bella, no fue tu culpa. Lo que le sucedió a Lanna, no fue tu culpa."

Abrió sus ojos y me miró directamente. Su mirada llena de emociones, era duro descifrar sus pensamientos exactos. Me encontré deseando tener la habilidad de Jasper para experimentar los sentimientos de otras personas, sólo por un momento –sólo para saber qué pasaba por su mente.

"Casi la mato, Edward."

"Casi," estuve de acuerdo. "Pero eso no fue tu culpa." Puse mi dedo en sus labios cuando estaba dispuesta a discutir. "No tienes nada de que estar arrepentida," le dije. "Tú no atacaste a Lanna, no la heriste. No fuiste la que esparció su sangre para atraer tu demonio. No fuiste tú.

Se alejó de mí poniéndose de pie. "Quería matarla."

"No. No hubieras llamado si así fuera." Me levanté, observando su espalda mientras se alejaba de mí, tomando lugar junto a un árbol. "Victoria te puso una trampa, Bella. Deliberadamente arregló las cosas para despertar lo que en verdad eres porque sabía que te lastimaría." Gruñí. "Ella quiere herirte."

Fui hasta ella y la giré. Evitó mis ojos y escondió de nuevo su rostro en mi camisa. "Bella, tú me dijiste que querías acostumbrarte a quién eres ahora... en lo que te has convertido." Agaché mi cabeza, acercando mi boca a su oído. "Yo lo he hecho, ahora es tu turno."

Eso la hizo volver su vista hacia mí. La pena que vi en sus ojos me destrozó.

"He aceptado…"

"No todo. Necesitas aceptar que habrá momentos en los que ansíes la sangre humana. Necesitas aceptar que a veces, te encontrarás haciendo algo más que sólo admirar que bueno es el aroma –comenzaras a imaginar qué tan bien deben saber. Te encontrarás descifrando la mejor manera de matarlos –yo de hecho ya te he comentado como pasé el tiempo durante nuestra primera clase de Biología juntos." Ella escondió su rostro de nuevo.

"Esta bien sentir culpa, Bella, y francamente es inevitable. Aquellos de nosotros que hemos abrazado nuestro estilo de vida aún conservan nuestras conciencias y esas conciencias nos hacen sentir culpables. Pero esos pensamientos son inevitables –es parte de nuestra naturaleza, parte de lo que somos y algunas veces, cuando la tentación es muy fuerte, aquellos pensamientos se hacen realidad."

"No nos podrá gustar la idea," concedí, "pero es lo que somos." Intensifiqué mi abrazo a su alrededor. "Piensa que es un desorden de personalidad múltiple," agregué con una sonrisa, recordando la frustrante pregunta que me hizo en el estacionamiento de la escuela en Forks.

No dijo nada –sólo estuvo con sus brazos aferrados a mi cintura, su rostro oculto en mi camisa.

"Bella," suspiré. Traté de cambiar de posición par ver su rostro, pero sus brazos se mantenían tenazmente en mi cintura, sin dejarme mover. "Bella, amor, no es como si…"

"Traté de que tú lo hicieras conmigo." Su voz fue débil en comparación a los sonidos de la naturaleza. Respiré fuertemente, comprendiendo de repente por lo cual ella estaba realmente furiosa. "Traté de apartarte de quien eres."

"Bella…"

"Deberías estar enojado conmigo," declaró con su voz una octava más arriba. Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué no estás molesto?"

"¿Cómo podría estarlo?" respondí. "¿Cómo podría reprocharte algo, Bella, cuando yo lo quería tanto como tú?" Palideció e instantáneamente, me sentí mal. Ella no necesitaba saber cuan cerca había estado de obtener lo que tanto deseaba. Pero tenía que decirlo. "Lo único que me detuvo fue esto." Mi mano señaló a ambos. "Sabiendo que dejarte tener lo que querías, te haría sentir terrible una vez que la sed tomara lugar. Sabiendo que ninguno de los dos quería la vida de un inocente en nuestras conciencias." Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiéndome repentinamente cabizbajo. "Por favor, Bella," sostuve mi mano hacia ella. "Por favor, no estoy enojado contigo, y no quiero estarlo. No te culpo por lo que eres y sé que nadie más lo hace. No heriste a Lanna, y no sucumbiste a la sed, a pesar de que tanto la deseabas. Por favor."

Parpadeó, obviamente pensando sobre lo que había dicho. Sé que mi rostro estaba implorando –no quería que ella lidiara con esto, nunca más pensar en el pasado. Podía comprender por lo que estaba atravesando, en cierto modo. Odiaba que hubiera considerado matarla cuando percibí por primera vez su esencia, pero no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo. Su aroma apelaba a todo lo que era, hombre y demonio, y no había estado dispuesto a detenerme.

La diferencia era, que ella había estado expuesta a sangre fresca y había sido capaz de resistir. Obviamente Lanna, no mantenía la misma cantidad de atracción para ella y para mí, de otro modo, no hubiese podido detenerla –ella probablemente no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad en primer lugar. Pero aún así tomó mucho esfuerzo no caer ante la sangre expuesta –cuando aún estaba caliente y latiendo directamente en la vena.

Ella definitivamente no tenía nada de que disculparse.

Alcanzó mi mano y la tomó, atrayéndome más cerca. Ella hundió su cara en mis hombros y yo suspiré.

"Prométeme que no lidiarás con esto, Bella," susurré.

Sacudió su cabeza, se puso de puntitas y presionó sus labios en mi cuello.

"Lo intentaré," murmuró.

No era lo que esperaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía obtener.

Estuvimos en la misma posición bajo la lluvia unos minutos más, tan sólo sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. "¿Estás lista para ir a casa? ¿O necesitas cazar otro poco?"

"Estoy bien," dijo de nuevo. Su vista se posó en la mía, "¿y tú?" Asentí y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Podemos limpiarnos un poco antes de volver?" Se miró a sí misma. Ella aún estaba relativamente limpia, excepto por algunas manchas de barro –incluso no había obtenido ni una sola gota de la sangre de Lanna. Pero no estaba sorprendido si ella se sintiera cubierta con ella.

Asentí de nuevo tomando su mano, caminando con ella a través del bosque hasta que encontramos una salida a un lado del rio.

Sonrió. "No puedo creer que lo dejaras escapar," murmuró, obviamente recordando la caza de nuestro anterior viaje.

Me reí, sin molestarme en contradecirla, acariciando su mano mientras la guiaba a través del camino, atrayéndola hacia mí.

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**Sowelu~**


	10. Parte X

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo.

Mi única excusa por el retraso fue el cómo se me complicó traducirlo, sabrán porqué aunque muchas se lo imaginan ya... es un capi cortito y espero que le haya hecho justicia ^^

**_Sam_** gracias por la ayuda ;)

* * *

**Parte X – Te has estado controlando mucho tiempo…**

_Inhalé profundamente mientras abría mis ojos para observar como una gota de agua corría por su cuello. Seguí su recorrido sobre su pálida piel, sobre la suave curva de su pecho antes de verla desaparecer bajo el primer botón de su blusa. _

_Sentí una ridícula puñalada de resentimiento al no ser esa gota de agua._

**Edward POV**

Logramos llegar a su casa justo antes del amanecer, después de una hora o dos de flotar en el rio, viendo la tormenta caer lentamente sobre nosotros mientras se dirigía hacia el noreste. Ella había preguntado, mientras caminábamos de regreso, si podíamos ir a su casa en vez de la mía. Nunca dio una razón, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que nuestra familia la apoyaría, pero yo comprendía que necesitaba estar en algún lugar familiar a ella mientras se recuperaba. El día de hoy se preparaba para ser uno muy largo apenas salieran los primeros rayos de sol. Sin importar la historia que Alice y Carlisle hayan elaborado, Bella iba a ser atrapada dentro de las investigaciones del caso –no había manera de escapar.

Y no me gustaba. Significaba que Bella tenía que pensar sobre lo que había sucedido en su oficina –o más específico, lo que casi sucede. Y aunque había logrado hablar honestamente con ella en el bosque, no quería que su mente divagara en lo ocurrido. Era tema cerrado, ella había resistido la más nueva y potente tentación que existía.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo –tan sólo nos enfrentaríamos a las cosas como fueran sucediendo. Sin embargo, me aseguraría que ella no tuviera que hacerlo hasta que fuera necesario.

Así mientras caminábamos frente a la pequeña zona de selva tropical que escudaba el frente de su casa, el sol en el horizonte se iba tiñendo de rosas brillantes. Verla maniobrar alrededor de las plantas me ayudaba a mantener fresca en mi mente la deliciosa memoria de observarla cazar. La seguí con la mirada mientas subía los pocos escalones que llevaban a la puerta del frente, observando el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar. Apenas treinta minutos antes, esas piernas habían estado envueltas en mi cintura mientras ella reposaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho cuando estábamos en el rio. Veinticuatro horas antes, esas piernas habían estado envueltas en mi cintura mientras yo la inmovilizaba contra la ventana de la casa.

Ahora me encuentro extremadamente impaciente de tenerlas envueltas alrededor de mi cintura… de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, de preferencia sin la barrera de nuestras ropas.

Ella se detuvo unos pasos delante de mí mientras la observaba doblar sus rodillas, inclinándose ligeramente y alzando su talón izquierdo del escalón para girarse hacía mí.

Le regresé la mirada y sentí una sonrisa de suficiencia expandirse sobre mis labios mientras asimilaba la expresión en su rostro.

Alzó una ceja, la comisura de su boca levemente levantada. Sus ojos miel ardiendo provocativamente mientras posaba su mirada en mí. Sabía que la había estado observando, y sabía en que estaba pensando.

Mi sonrisa creció mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Se giró para seguir mi movimiento, sus labios ya en una sonrisa. Retrocedió cuando yo di un paso hacia ella, su mirada suave atrapada con la mía, hasta quedar inmovilizada contra la puerta de entrada.

"Aún estoy esperando que me recuerdes como te besé en el rio el otro día," gruñí suavemente mientras me inclinaba hacia ella para besarla. Puso sus manos en mis antebrazos para acercarme aun más, dejando escapar una pequeña y entrecortada risa antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Besarla no era para nada como cuando era humana. Sabía que no debía hacer comparaciones, que ella no lo deseaba... pero esto era algo que no podía dejar de lado.

Mi garganta no quemaba insultándome por la sed que sentía, ningún errático latido me cantaba. Debajo de mis manos no había nadie quien resultara tan frágil como una burbuja de jabón… lo cual significaba que no había restricciones. Tan sólo era el dulce sabor a Fresia mientras su lengua danzaba lenta y delicadamente con la mía; el tacto de su sólido y hermoso cuerpo con sus modestas curvas al contacto con mis manos y recargado contra mi pecho.

Era una comparación que resultaba mil veces mejor.

Extendió su cuerpo junto al mío, como había hecho antes, con sus brazos sujetándose alrededor de mi cuello… pero no había ninguna otra necesidad oculta tras sus acciones. No intentaba seducirme para que le diera lo que ella quería, no intentaba distraerme –tan sólo necesitaba estar más cerca.

La atraje hacia mí, sujetándola tan fuerte como pude… y aún no era suficiente. Gruñí –el dolor de la sed había desaparecido, pero el dolor de quererla, de necesitarla, era casi imposible de soportar.

Se rio suavemente, alejándose.

"Siempre supe que te controlabas demasiado."

Sonreí y me incliné por otro beso, mi cabeza llena de cosas de las cuales estuve controlándome por ella. "Y esto sólo es un beso," bromeé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras ella recobraba su aliento. Sus dedos acariciaron mi mentón mientras gentilmente me empujaba un poco. "Edward Anthony,"

El uso de mi segundo nombre me hizo sonreír y regresé la presión de mi cuerpo sobre ella, asegurándome de no presionarla muy fuerte sobre la puerta –no quería dañar la frágil madera. La mirada que me regresaron sus ojos, me indicó perfectamente lo que provocaba en ella.

"¿Sí?"

Su dedo índice se mantuvo trazando patrones sobre mi mentón mientras sus ojos se fijaban en mi boca.

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo." Su voz en un murmullo sin aliento.

Sonreí satisfecho, cerrando mis ojos por un momento, rozando mi nariz sobre su sien, inhalando. "¿Haciendo qué?" Traté de preguntar inocentemente. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus ojos en enfocaron de inmediato en mí, fulminándome juguetonamente con su mirada.

"Sabes perfectamente bien lo que estás haciendo," me informó.

"Lo siento," bromeé de nuevo, acercándome lo suficiente para besarla. "No tenía intención de deslumbrarte."

La comisura de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos en mi boca mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. "No, nunca la tuviste."

Nuestros labios se encontraron, tan suaves y gentiles, apenas tocándose –sólo una tierna caricia. De algún modo y por alguna razón, me contuve de besarla propiamente, manteniendo el contacto al mínimo o nulo. Nuestros labios se mantenían tan cerca y aún así tan lejos mientras nos provocábamos mutuamente. Soltó una risa mientas su lengua saboreaba mi labio superior.

Gruñí. "El sol saldrá pronto," murmuré.

Tarareó, saboreando mi labio inferior antes de alejarse. Con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, se giró para abrir la puerta. Mantuvo su agarre sobre mi mano, atrayéndome hacia la casa, sonriendo en todo momento.

Era bueno que ya hubiera estado en su casa, con la oportunidad para explorar las pequeñas señales que contaban la historia del periodo de vida del cual no había sido testigo –la colección de libros, que iba de lo clásico de Austen y Shakespeare y la fantasía de Robin Hobb y Sarah Zettle, a los modernos trabajos de nuevos escritores. El anticuado álbum fotográfico que sostenía un registro de papeles de graduación de lugares como las escuelas superiores de Gresham y Tollan en Wisconsin y Connecticut respectivamente, y grados en la escuela de negocios de Minnesota, la universidad de Phoenix y –algo en particular que encontré y me hizo muy orgulloso –otro grado honorífico en Literatura Inglesa en Dartmouth.

Era tan bueno, porque eso indicaba que ahora, nada me podía distraer mientras exploraba algo que era más de mi gusto.

Me arrastró guiándome hacia su habitación –un enorme cuarto circular donde tres partes de la pared eran hileras de cristal. Se apoyó en mí hasta que encontramos la cama, y después se libró dando un giro y sentándose en el borde, levantó su pierna derecha hasta asentar su pie en la cama para poder alcanzar la pequeña hebilla que mantenía su zapato atado a su pie.

Puse mi mano sobre las suyas, usando mis dedos para detenerla. Me arrodillé frente a ella, besando los nudillos de la mano que sostenía en una de las mías, mientras la otra se deslizaba sobre su pantorrilla, bajando gentilmente su pie de la cama y trayéndolo a mi regazo.

Tomándome mi tiempo, las yemas de mis dedos trazaron lentamente la piel de su tobillo, desabrochando el delicado zapato –completamente opuesto de las pesadas botas a prueba de agua que ella solía usar –y aflojándolo de su pie. Entonces, tiré el indeseado zapato sobre mi hombro sin importar donde fuera a caer.

Su risa musical me dejó sin aliento y la miré, centelleando mi sonrisa, antes de tomar el otro tobillo y remover el otro zapato. Voló sobre mi hombro para unirse a su par.

Extendí mis manos por la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas, deslizándolas lentamente hacia arriba. Su piel parecía terciopelo al tacto. Estiré mis piernas y tracé mis manos mas alto, inclinándome hacia ella mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por detrás de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia ella mientras se reclinaba en la cama, manteniendo nuestros rostros suficientemente cerca para besarnos, pero sin hacerlo.

Me coloqué sobre ella mientras volteaba mi cabeza ligeramente para dedicar caricias a su cuello, su respiración se volvió acelerada sobre mi mandíbula. Sus manos que se encontraban en mi cuello, se apretaron a mi camisa. Se escuchó el ruido de las hebras rasgarse cuando rompió la tela para quitármela.

Mi risa hacia su impaciencia se convirtió en un gruñido cuando sus manos se movieron sobre mi pecho, sus uñas trazando la líneas de mis músculos. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y me separé para arrodillarme sobre ella. Su ceja se alzó en confusión hasta que la atraje hacia mí.

Nos observamos uno al otro, nuestras caras a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, mientras extraía de su cuerpo la blusa de satín. Alzó sus brazos dejándome quitársela por completo. Pude sólo haberla desgarrado, como ella hizo conmigo, pero de este modo era mucho mejor –el observar el brillo de sus ojos intensificarse mientras la tocaba, escuchar sus gemidos mientras mis pulgares rozaban el borde de sus senos, el sentir su cuerpo estremecerse debajo de mis manos mientras las deslizaba por su espalda –sí, a mí modo era mucho más satisfactorio.

Presionó su frente en la mía, sonriendo cálidamente antes de capturar mis labios en un modesto beso. Cuando ella no siguió, la atraje hacia mí con una mano alrededor de su cuello. Mientras ella me atraía hacia la cama, sus manos se iban deslizando hacia mi cintura. Mis músculos se contrajeron al tacto dejando otro escalofrío recorrerme. Ella parecía disfrutar el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí, sus labios torciéndose en una sonrisa mientras nos besábamos, su risa sonando en el fondo de su garganta.

Bien, dos pueden jugar este juego.

Besé el borde de su boca donde comenzaba su sonrisa, antes de descender con besos mi camino hacia su garganta, sonriendo ante el pequeño gemido de protesta que hizo cuando retiré mi boca. Mi mano trazó su cuello, retirando de su hombro el tirante azul de su sostén mientras mis labios seguían la misma ruta, dejando un trayecto de delicados besos.

Despacio, tomándome el tiempo de saborear la hermosa piel que mis labios tocaban, retomé mi descenso hacia la parte superior de su seno, disfrutando la manera en la que su respiración se aceleró, volviéndose rápidamente irregular. Deliberadamente, mis besos siguieron el curso entre su pecho, una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello mientras la otra tomaba fuertemente mi hombro y su espalda se curvaba ligeramente. Besé y lamí su torso hasta alcanzar el borde de su falda. La tomé cuidadosamente entre mis dientes y tiré de ella suavemente –lo suficiente para rasgar unas cuantas hebras, pero no para dañar realmente la tela.

Me senté de nuevo, consiente de su mirada sobre mí mientras yo me rehusaba a mirarla.

Gimió suavemente mientras mis manos la rodeaban para acceder al cierre detrás de su falda, pero cuando escuché un gruñido, pude sentir mis labios elevarse en una sonrisa.

"Me gusta este conjunto," expliqué bajito mientras se dejó escuchar de nuevo su risa jadeante.

Bajé el cierre y ella elevó su cadera de la cama, contoneándose un poco mientras deslizaba su falda.

"¿Cómo es que entras en ella?" murmuré, preguntando lo que tanto quería saber desde que caminó ayer dentro de su oficina. Estaba profundamente sorprendido por lo bien que se ajustaba su falda a sus curvas sin rasgarla.

Se rió –un sonido profundo y sin aliento –pero nunca contestó.

Entre ambos esfuerzos, la falda logró deslizarse fácilmente y la lancé encima de su blusa. Estaba embelesado ante la vista frente a mí, pero ella no me dejó observarla por mucho tiempo. Le sonreí y ella me atrajo de nuevo hacia la cama.

"Eres hermosa," murmuré, acariciando su cuello de nuevo.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis brazos mientras besaba mí mentón. "Creo que eres parcial."

"No significa que no sea cierto," planté un tierno beso debajo de su oreja. "Déjame mirarte."

Sus brazos se aferraron alrededor de mi cuello por un momento, sin alejarse, antes de deslizar sus manos hacia mi pecho y empujarme hacia atrás ligeramente.

"Me parece justo," dijo.

Alcé una ceja ante su comentario, pero fue en cuestión de segundos que me despojó de mis últimas prendas. La incertidumbre que creí haber visto se desvaneció tan pronto como observé la mirada en su rostro, sus ojos puestos en mí. Le di un beso antes de alejarla lo suficiente para mirarla de nuevo, y perderme en ella.

Pero apenas había pasado la elevación de sus senos cuando me atrajo de vuelta con un gruñido ansioso.

"Suficiente," gruñó.

Sólo porque tendría tiempo suficiente después –y pretendía usarlo inteligentemente –dejé la decisión en ella.

Si sentía alguna preocupación sobre como hacerle el amor, se esfumaron inmediatamente por el instinto y el deseo. La incesante necesidad que había estado sintiendo desde aquel día en el prado, que había sido repentinamente encendida cuando la vi balanceándose fuera de la librería hace unos días, invalidó todo. Era fácil rendirme a mis instintos, perderme en sus caricias, en su esencia.

Mi mundo se redujo sólo a ella –los sonidos que hacía mientras movía mi cuerpo contra el suyo, los suaves gemidos y los silenciosos quejidos mientras movía su cuerpo –el modo en que su espalda se arqueaba hacia mi pecho y sus caderas sacudiéndose contra las mías. El modo en que me besaba –sus labios rozando a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula y mordisqueando mi oreja. –Estaba completamente atento a cada pequeño movimiento y ruidito que hacía.

La observé mientras me movía debajo de ella, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio. Inhalé la esencia de su cuello antes de saborearla. Su mano se deslizó entre mi cabello y hacia mi nuca mientras yo descendía su suave columna, su otra mano aferrándose en mi bíceps para levantarse y caer sobre mí, mi nombre escapó de sus labios en un pequeño gemido. Sus dientes rozaron mi oreja antes de presionar sus labios en mi cuello. Gruñí y presioné mi cara en su hombro, mi cuerpo respondiendo con estocadas que crecían en intensidad, causando que su aliento jadeara en gemidos cada vez más altos en mi oído.

Gimió mi nombre sobre mi hombro, y al mismo tiempo giré mi cabeza hacia ella para capturar su boca en un beso. Ambos gruñimos en respuesta, la sensación tan intensa para cualquiera de los dos. El gemido de Bella terminó en un quejido cuando se rompió el beso, jadeando, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Presionó su frente en la mía, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos fuertemente agarradas a mi cabello. Pase mi nariz a lo largo de su mejilla con un gruñido retumbando en mi pecho. Su risa era apenas más que un jadeo entrecortado y terminaba en uno de esos maravillosos ronroneos femeninos mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

"Edward…"

Había una súplica en el modo que gimió mi nombre esta vez. La respuesta de mi cuerpo fue traerla más cerca, creando la menor distancia con la mayor fricción. Sus brazos y piernas a mí alrededor se apretaban a medida que acortaba la distancia, presionando su rostro en mi cuello. Giré copiando sus acciones mientras mi cuerpo continuaba moviéndo cada vez más rápido. Nuestros gruñidos mezclados en el aire, la voz de Bella alzándose sobre la mía mientras su cuerpo perdía control bajo el mío. Presioné mi boca sobre su cuello y la imité, terminando increíblemente fuerte antes de recostarme de nuevo a su lado, regresando completo y satisfecho a sus brazos.

El sol salió lentamente, como siempre, sin que ninguno de nosotros se moviera antes de sentir los primeros rayos del sol caer a través de mi espalda. Rodé sobre mi espalda, trayendo a Bella sobre mi pecho. Me sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando satisfecha. Observé el sol bañar su piel en arcoíris dispersos, y sobre mis dedos mientras trazaba las suaves y hermosas curvas de su cuerpo.

"Te amo," murmuré en voz baja.

"Mmmm…" tarareó, levantando su hombro sobre su mejilla para ocultar por un instante esa magnífica sonrisa. De pronto, abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente mientras yo continuaba mi exploración, su piel brillando en la luz que reflejaba el sol sobre la alfombra blanca cuando no estaban directamente sobre ella. Las puntas de mis dedos deslizándose sobre la curva de su cintura y de regreso a su cadera. Inhaló bruscamente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, estremeciéndose bajo mi tacto, me detuve –en parte porque desconocía si ella quería que me detuviera, y mayormente porque sus caderas se sacudieron contra las mías cuando se movió, logrando que repentinamente me sintiera ansioso por repetir las actividades previas. Sólo me detuve por un momento para ladear mi cabeza y ver su rostro claramente… lo hice nuevamente cuando ella abrió sus ojos una vez más. Su reacción fue la misma, alejando y retrocediendo sus caderas, una sonrisa en su cara.

"Hace cosquillas," murmuró en respuesta a mí expresión de curiosidad, "pero en un buen modo," frunció el ceño mientras consideraba el concepto.

Sentí mi sonrisa ensancharse mientras nos separábamos, guiándola gentilmente hacia su espalda. Dejé deslizar de nuevo las yemas de mis dedos sobre su cintura, sonriendo cuando estremeció sus caderas de lado a lado, tratando de escapar sin poner esfuerzo alguno. Me incliné sobre ella, esta vez rozando mi nariz sobre la curva de sus senos, inhalando mientras comenzaba a descender. Su esencia, tan finamente deliciosa, llenó mis sentidos de nuevo mientras curvaba su espalda, un pequeño gemido sonando desde su garganta.

Mis labios continuaron la tarea, marcando un sendero sobre su cuerpo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos. Su gemido se convirtió esta vez en mi nombre, sus manos se deslizaron entre mi cabello, curvando su espalda de nuevo… hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Gruñó enfadada y yo sonreí con suficiencia al hecho de que ella no deseara ser interrumpida.

"Ignóralo, amor," murmuré, dejando un trayecto de besos hacia dentro en su cadera.

Ella lo hubiera hecho, si la contestadora no se hubiera prendido y una voz masculina no hubiera comenzado a hablar.

"Isabella, soy Luke, desde la oficina…"

Su cuerpo se tensó, yo alcé mi cabeza, y ambos nos estrellamos de regreso a la realidad. Me senté y observé como se arrastró fuera de la cama para sentarse en el sofá que estaba próximo a la pequeña mesa con el teléfono. La furia me recorrió y mis dedos se tensaron, el deseo de ir tras Victoria y despedazarla era tan fuerte. Miré como Bella se enroscaba como un gato, observando la maquina mientras la voz seguía hablando.

"Quizás estés aún dormida, pero te necesito en la oficina tan rápido como te sea humanamente posible. Ven directo hacia mi oficina y cuando llegues aquí, te explicaré todo. Por favor, tan rápido como puedas, Isabella."

...

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**Sowelu~**


	11. Parte XI

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo

Samara aka Sugar, gracias! :)

* * *

**Parte XI. Estarías sorprendida… de la cantidad de veces en la que somos la causa detrás de los horrores en las noticias humanas. **

"_Isabella, soy Luke, desde la oficina. Quizás estés aún dormida, pero te necesito aquí tan rápido como te sea humanamente posible. Ven directo hacia mi oficina y cuando llegues, te explicaré todo. Por favor, tan rápido como puedas, Isabella."_

**Bella POV**

Hablando de un duro despertar.

Cuando escuché la voz de Luke, instantáneamente sentí que mi cuerpo se puso duro como una roca. Sentí a Edward alzar su boca de mi cadera tan pronto como mi maravilloso estado de euforia, cambió. Me deslicé fuera de la cama, dejando mis dedos rozar su cuello, renuente a dejarlo ir. Me acurruqué en el sillón mientras Luke terminaba su mensaje. Miré fijamente la contestadora cuando colgó, observando como el pequeño círculo azul destellaba, burlándose de mí mientras me dejaba saber que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Cómico, en todo el sentido de la palabra, que él me pidiera llegar allá tan rápido cómo me fuera "humanamente" posible.

Me sentí raramente sosegada. Extraño, porque físicamente aún podía sentir todo –la suave textura de la gamuza del sillón en el que me encontraba, el calor de los rayos de sol en mi nuca, la sutil ráfaga de aire que movilizaba los ácaros de polvo –y aún así me sentía... sosegada. Bueno, entonces –si no es físico, debe ser emocional. Una calma emocional. Quizás porque estaba sintiendo tantas cosas en ese momento, mi mente no podía decidir qué sentir, así que permanecía dormida.

Probablemente era la culpa… y el pánico.

Sabía que esto sucedería. Debí haber sabido que estaría atrapada en medio de esto, tan sólo por asociación, a pesar de las mentiras fabricadas para ocultar lo que realmente sucedió. El problema era que nunca había lidiado con algo como esto. Mentir nunca había sido mi fuerte –tampoco el actuar, en realidad. Sí, claro, he estado mintiendo y actuando por los últimos ochenta años, pero esto era diferente. Los últimos ochenta años fueron mentiras inofensivas, que fueron cubiertas por acciones más que palabras, y que envolvían a nadie más que a mí. Aparte, no es como que la gente viniera hacía mi y me preguntara si era un vampiro y dijera que no en sus caras. Los últimos ochenta años de mentiras me permití ser tan humana como fuera posible sin dar ningún motivo para que pensaran lo contrario. Pero la mentira que ahora se requería iba a ser formada de acuerdo a preguntas directas, preguntas que serían contestadas con escenarios basados en Lanna, escenarios que no eran reales.

Pobre Lanna.

Miré la contestadora mientras el círculo azul centelleaba, pero todo lo que vi fue la cara aterrorizada de Lanna, la herida abierta en su cuello, y la sangre… Ah, la sangre. Incluso ahora, podía sentir mi garganta quemar al recordar el aroma.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Observé la luz roja brillar junto a la azul con una llamada entrante. Después de cinco tonos, pitó dos veces. Miré fijamente mientras la fuerte voz de soprano de Alice habló desde la bocina, justo después de la grabación.

"Sé que estás ahí, Bella. Contesta. Necesitamos refinar tu historia antes de que te involucres."

xoXox

Caminé dentro de la oficina, llamando a todas las décadas de práctica para mantener mi rostro carente de entendimiento, y mantener la mascara de educada confusión en su lugar. Christian estaba de pie junto al escritorio con dos cansados detectives, conectándose al sistema para obtener cualquier evidencia que necesitaran. Él me miró con tristeza cuando salí del elevador. Jugando mi papel de inocente confundida, me detuve y fruncí el ceño preocupada cuando los detectives se giraron para observarme. El corredor que conducía a mi oficina estaba sellado con una brillante cinta amarilla de crimen, las palabras 'ESCENA DE CRIMEN, NO CRUZAR' en grande, letras negras y gruesas esparcidas por toda la cinta. Dejé mis ojos ancharse mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia Christian y de regreso a la cinta de crimen. Podía oler la sangre viciada, así como escuchar moverse al equipo forense dentro de mi oficina. La memoria de la sed desgarraba mi garganta, resecándose cada vez más. Cerré mis ojos mientras tragaba una bocanada de veneno fresco.

Christian se giró hacia mí también. Hizo una mueca en cuanto me vio y señaló la escalera en espiral. "El Señor Randall quiere verte arriba." Agitó una mano a los detectives y luego a la cinta en el corredor. "Él explicará todo." Su voz era áspera, sus ojos rojos y cansados.

Asentí amablemente mientras hacía mi camino hacia las escaleras, tomando precaución extra para moverme a paso humano y manteniendo mi vista, cómo los humanos harían, en la cinta de crimen y en los detectives –sus ojos aún seguían sobre mí.

"¿Quién es?" Escuché uno de ellos preguntar en una voz tan baja, que no lo hubiera oído si no fuera vampiro.

"La señorita Masen," fue la única respuesta de Christian.

"¿_Esa es_ la señorita Masen?" Esta vez hablando más fuerte.

Me giré, cuidadosa de mantener puesta mi fachada humana, de la misma forma que hubiera hecho otra persona al escuchar el sonido de su nombre. El más joven de los detectives, probablemente recién salido de la academia, estaba con su mirada completamente fija en mí. Su compañero le dio un fuerte codazo. "Concéntrate, Jones."

Lo dejé de mirar en cuanto él hizo lo mismo, pero aún podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras hasta estar fuera de vista. Tan pronto cómo alcancé el último escalón, la secretaria de Luke alzó su teléfono. Escuché el teléfono de Luke sonar a través de dos gruesas paredes de roble.

"La señorita Masen acaba de llegar, Señor," murmuró cuando él contestó.

"_Mándala directamente a mí oficina, por favor Mel."_

La secretaría asintió cómo si Luke fuera capaz de verla. "Sí, Señor."

Sonrió suavemente, poniéndose de pie mientras colgaba. "Sólo entre, Señorita Masen. El Señor Randall la está esperando."

Regresé la sonrisa mientras entraba. "Gracias."

"¡Isabella!" La usualmente voz jovial de Luke era tensa. Apenas eran cuarto para las ocho y ya se había quitado su chaqueta, rodado sus mangas y aflojado su corbata. Su cabello estaba despeinado en todas direcciones por haber pasado su mano tantas veces. Parecía que su día estaba terminando, en vez de apenas comenzar.

"Toma asiento," me ofreció extendiendo su mano en un ademán para indicar una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Cuidadosamente me conduje a través de los rayos de sol que caían por su ventana y moví la silla unos centímetros para evitar que me pegara directo mientras el sol continuaba su ascenso. Menos mal que la carpeta café absorbía más luz de la que reflejaba, y la recomendación de Alice, de usar un traje ejecutivo color marengo y una blusa de seda y manga larga color gris, dejaba tan sólo una pequeña zona expuesta al sol para evitar los reflejos.

Mientras me acomodaba en la silla, Luke se detuvo frente de mí y sobre su escritorio, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Lucía completamente incómodo aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Sonrió torpemente.

"Te estarás preguntando porqué te mandé a llamar tan temprano…" Bajó sus manos y tomó un lapicero del bolsillo en su camisa y comenzó a jugar con el. "También te estarás preguntando sobre todas las patrullas y detectives y la cinta amarilla," murmuró con una sonrisa decaída.

Me moví nerviosamente en mi asiento. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté suavemente.

Respiró profundamente y me observó. Siguió molestando su lapicero un momento más antes de regresarlo a su bolsillo. Juntó sus manos.

"En unos minutos, esos detectives que están abajo te llevarán al centro de la ciudad para hacerte algunas preguntas." Aún jugando mi papel de confusión, mi rostro se tornó en una expresión que esperaba demostrara pánico, abrí mi boca cómo si fuera a verbalizarlo. Debí hacerlo muy bien, porque Luke reaccionó instantáneamente, levantó sus manos con remordimiento y tomó asiento rápidamente en la silla junto a mí. "No estás bajo arresto o algo así, Isabella; ellos sólo necesitan hacerte algunas preguntas para ayudarse a resolver todo esto."

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, mi boca aun abierta como si fuera a hablar. Luke se apresuró.

"Ellos querían que fueras directamente al centro, pero les pregunté si estaría bien mandarte a llamar aquí antes, para poderte explicar…" titubeó, tratando de observarme cuidadosamente sin realmente encontrar mi vista. "Verás Isabella, tu secretaria, Lana, fue… atacada anoche."

Abrí mis ojos tan anchos como pude fingiendo estar en shock, horrorizada y sorprendida, atrapando mi aliento deliberadamente.

"¿La atacaron?" Susurré.

Él asintió con simpatía. "Alguien irrumpió en tu oficina…"

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Irrumpir?" Repetí, cambiando mi tono a uno de confusión. "¿Cómo si hubieran roto el seguro? ¡Pero alguien debió haber visto algo! ¿Por qué...?

Luke agitó su cabeza, su expresión mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y pesar. "No, no, no. Cómo si hubieran entrado por tu ventana."

Mi rostro palideció por un momento y parpadeé. Luego dejé el ceño fruncir de nuevo mientras sacudía mi cabeza, demostrando mi obvia incredulidad. "Luke, mi oficina está…"

"Catorce pisos arriba, lo sé." Su voz fue suave, seca –Obviamente estaba teniendo un difícil momento tratando de comprender como alguien pudo haber atravesado una ventana tan alta. "Pero es lo único que tiene sentido. El cristal estaba esparcido por todo el piso de la oficina, no en el pavimento." Y podía ver que era lo otro que más le causaba confusión –el cristal de las ventanas en este edificio, y de todos los edificios modernos, no eran simplemente fuertes –sino súper resistentes –más que el vidrio usado por los aviones Boeing. Ni siquiera un martillo puede romper el cristal como Edward lo hizo.

Luke sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, obviamente intentando disipar tanto los pensamientos con los que no quería lidiar o los que no tenían sentido… quizás ambos. "Isabella, obviamente no puedo decirte más –sólo quisiera que…" Se detuvo e intentó de nuevo. "Pensé que quizás apreciarías más si yo te lo dijera en vez de…" El ademán de su mano me hizo comprender que se refería a los detectives. Se estremeció. "Dios sabe cuán crudos fueron al decírmelo."

Asentí silenciosamente, cómo si estuviera aturdida.

Sentí que mi actuación estaba sobre el límite, que Luke _debería_ caer en la cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. ¿No se daba cuenta que cada una de mis respuestas parecían _bastante_ correctas para alguien que no tenía parte alguna en el accidente, en vez de ser la persona que sucede, estuvo en la habitación cuando todo ocurrió? ¿No podía decir cuán perfectamente calculado estaba todo?

Pero no tuve que fingir cuando hice mi siguiente pregunta. "¿Está ella…? Quiero decir, ¿ella…? ¿Está bien, cierto? ¿Lanna?"

Mientras titubeaba, esperé con ansias su respuesta. Alice no había mencionado nada relacionado con Lanna, estando demasiado ocupada asegurándose que supiera como hacer mi parte y tuviera respuestas para cada pregunta que ellos me lanzaran. Edward no había sido capaz de contactar a Carlisle antes de irnos, y para entonces, Carlisle tampoco había contactado a Esme. Así que no tenía idea si ella estaba aún viva. Esperaba que el silencio de Carlisle significara que estaba muy ocupado tratando de salvarle la vida.

No hubiera sido tan desesperante si hubiera sido más fuerte.

Me estremecí ante mis pensamientos, odiándome por ceder a mis deseos antes de las necesidades de alguien más.

Luke me observó creyendo que respondía a su silencio.

"Ella aún está viva," dijo. "Es solo que… está en estado critico, inestable, aún con el equipo de soporte vital." Desvió la vista y frotó su mano sobre su rostro con un suspiro pensado y mi simpatía por él creció. No era justo que él tuviera que pasar por todo esto. Luke era una buena persona –despiadado cuando se refería a los negocios, pero no hasta el punto de olvidarse de sus empleados. Era el tipo de jefe que viene en las mañanas y saluda a todo el mundo por su nombre, que se detiene y tiene una conversación ocasional –él sabe cuándo ser un amigo y cuándo el jefe.

Lanna tampoco merecía nada de lo que le había sucedido. Ella no debería estar postrada en una cama de hospital, inconsciente y conectada a monitores.

Victoria no tenía razón alguna para herir inocentes, maldita sea. Era a Edward a quien quería herir y ya había decidido que matarme sería la forma más eficaz de lograrlo. ¿Porqué ir entonces tras una humana indefensa? Debió haber ido directamente tras de mí. Edward cree que me ha estado observando desde hace cierto tiempo, y si eso fuera verdad, entonces debió haber tenido infinidad de veces para lograr su objetivo. Aunque anteriormente hubiera dudado mis sentimientos hacia Edward por mí, ella debería saber que los vampiros no podemos enamorarnos y romper como si nada –que mí muerte hubiera afectado a Edward, sin importar donde estuviera.

Me giré hacia un lado para que Luke no fuera capaz de ver mi rostro si regresaba su mirada sobre mí. Estaba furiosa y sabía que la ira sería obvia en mi cara –era demasiado potente para contenerla ahora mismo. Con un poco de suerte, él pensaría que es por las lágrimas que trato de esconder o algo parecido.

Sentí el calor de su mano caer sobre mi brazo, pero antes de que él pudiera tocarme, su interfón sonó y la voz de Mel le comunicó que los detectives esperaban afuera.

Le dijo que saldríamos en unos momentos antes de girarse hacia mí. "Sólo tómate un minuto, Isabella. Sé que es bastante… desagradable." Sus cejas se alzaron cuando habló. Claramente el no creía que desagradable fuera la palabra adecuada, pero la usó de todas formas. "No necesitas preocuparte, porque no has hecho nada malo. Sólo buscan pistas."

Asentí, manteniendo mi mirada llena de incredulidad. Me senté por un momento, tratando de que luciera cómo si me estuviera tomando un momento para tratar de calmarme, y aceptar lo había dicho. Realmente, estaba estudiando la historia en mi cabeza. Alice había visto algunas de las preguntas genéricas que me harían, pero algunas respuestas abrían millones de oportunidades a otras preguntas que podrían hacer y no tenía tiempo de ver a través de todas ellas.

El pánico comenzó a invadirme de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y regresé hacia esta mañana antes de que tuviera que colgar el teléfono con Alice. Edward me había tomado en sus brazos y susurrado en mí oído.

"Todo estará bien, Bella. No eres sospechosa. Sólo haz lo que Alice dice y estarás bien."

Había sacudido mi cabeza, presionándola en su hombro. "Los humanos se pueden hacer cosas grotescas entre ellos, pero esto es _demasiado_ perverso. No hay forma de que alguien pueda pensar que…"

"De hecho, Bella," me interrumpió, "estarías sorprendida de cuán frecuente es que nuestra clase sea la causa tras los horrores en las noticias humanas." Su voz fue dura. "Y estarías sorprendida de cuántos humanos serían capaces de hacer lo que Victoria hizo –aún sin su fuerza. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir tras tu historia –la evidencia está ahí." Me estremecí porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Me había aferrado fuertemente contra sus brazos. "Relájate, amor. No hay nada ahí que te ate a la escena del crimen, Alice se hizo cargo.

Alice se hizo cargo… y Alice era meticulosa sobre los detalles.

Abrí mis ojos y le di a Luke una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba mi rostro. Me puse de pie lentamente, cuidando cada movimiento, cómo si estuviera todavía en shock. "Gracias," dije, componiendo mi voz ligeramente. "Claro que lo aprecio."

Asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. "De nada, Isabella, aunque me gustaría que no tuviera que hacerlo." Sacudió su cabeza. "Cómo alguien pudo haber hecho algo así a Lanna… Ella es una mujer muy talentosa. Espero que atrapen al bastardo," murmuró sombríamente.

Una nueva ola de culpa me invadió –Victoria pudo haber comenzado el ataque hacia Lanna, pero yo había sido la única que casi termina lo que ella no pudo. Si no fuera por Edward, Lanna estaría muerta.

xoXox

Fui hacia la estación con los detectives en su discreto Dodge negro. Me habían dado la opción de manejar por mí cuenta o que alguien más me llevara, después de todo, no me encontraba bajo arresto. Alice me había dicho que ellos me ofrecerían varias opciones, y lo que mejor trabajaría a mí favor sería ir con ellos en vez de por mí cuenta. Tenía toda la fachada de joven inocente e ingenua, que se reforzaba con mi apariencia juvenil. Era obvio por el modo en que los detectives –quienes se habían presentado como Detective Hogan y Detective Jones –mantenían echando vistazos hacia mí, que ellos pensaban que mi juvenil apariencia era un fuerte indicador de lo frágil que era. Me molestaba tener que jugar con esto y tan sólo lo iba a utilizar hasta que el "shock" se hubiera desvanecido.

Hasta que ellos me guiaron hacia uno de los salones de interrogación, fue que vi a través de una pared de cristal, en la sala de espera, una figura alta y de cabello rubio parada junto al escritorio de recepción.

"Carlisle," susurré, demasiado rápido para que los detectives escucharan.

Bajó su lapicero mientras sonreía al oficial uniformado detrás del escritorio, mientras le regresaba una hoja de papel con un suave 'Gracias'. Se giró casualmente, y entonces, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación antes de encontrarse con los míos a través del cristal. Sonrió amablemente, sus labios curvándose ligeramente por la comisura de su boca.

No tenía idea de que él fuera estar aquí. No comprendía _porqué_ él estaba aquí. Sabía que él debió haber estado primero en la escena, de acuerdo con los humanos, pero aun no comprendía porqué tenía que estar en la estación de policía. Sin duda, hubieran tomado su declaración en el hospital.

"Por aquí, Señorita Masen."

El detective Jones o Rookie, como el detective Hogan acostumbraba a llamarle, se había mantenido junto a mí tanto como su subconsciente se lo había permitido. Ahora se apresuraba a mantener la puerta abierta para mí. El latido de su corazón se incrementó mientras pasaba junto a él y asentía con un suave 'Gracias'. Ni esperó por Hogan a que entrara, sólo saltó a mi lado y extendió una silla para mí. Contuve un suspiro. Estaba agradecida de no tener la habilidad de Edward para leer los pensamientos –el comportamiento de Jones era más que suficiente para despertar mi molestia.

Tomé asiento y esperé a que ellos se sentaran también. Estaba cansada de aquél acto sin sentido.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Pregunté suavemente.

Hogan se deslizó hacia atrás en su silla, colocando sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa. "Queremos que comprenda, Señorita Masen, que usted no está bajo arresto."

"Comprendo," murmuré, tratando de no mostrar mi enojo. "Quiero saber el modo en que puedo ayudar a poner tras las rejas al atacante de Lanna." Cómo si tuvieran oportunidad. La cárcel nunca retendría _ningún_ vampiro, y Victoria podía convertirlos en su banquete antes incluso de que supieran que había pasado.

Hogan abrió un folder amarillo con el escudo impreso al frente y las palabras 'Policía del Estado de Illinois.' Habló mientras me lo pasaba. "Bueno, primero necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas para liberarla como sospechosa…"

"En este momento, cualquier persona relacionada a la oficina es sospechosa," me informó Jones con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

Hogan le dio a Jones una mirada de reproche y continuó. "Así que, si usted puede decirnos, ¿dónde estaba anoche, Señorita Masen? Uno de sus clientes arribó a la escena cerca de las siete, manifestando que ustedes tenían una cita para trabajar sobre un manuscrito. Una Señora con apellido Sovent." Entrecerró los ojos mientras leía el reporte dentro del folder. Leí cada palabra de arriba abajo. Me miró de nuevo. "Pero usted nunca se presentó."

Sacudí mi cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "No, yo estaba…" me detuve y tomé aire ruidosamente para propósito teatral antes de comenzar de nuevo. "Lanna…" hice una mueca delicadamente, "se supone que Lanna cancelaría la cita por mí." Mi voz fue suave y llena de reproche. "Estaba con mi pareja. Él tan sólo acaba de regresar de un viaje al extranjero." Jones se enderezó y se sentó hacia atrás con un molesto suspiro, tan sólo al escuchar la palabra 'pareja'.

"Así que quería cancelar su cita, ¿para pasar la noche con él?"

Torcí mi boca con tristeza. "Sé que no es nada ético, pero… parecía que no lo había visto en años." Al menos eso era cierto. "Usualmente no antepongo el placer ante los negocios, Detective Hogan, pero simplemente… necesitaba verlo."

"Su otro secretario… Christian… mencionó que tuvo visitas unas horas antes. Él dijo que era inusual que tuviera visitas sin programar."

Asentí, mirando mis manos mientras jugaba con ellas incómodamente. "Eso es verdad." Dudé, para continuar suavemente, "No soy una persona muy social, Detective Hogan. No es que no disfrute de la compañía, sólo que… no siempre encajo con otras personas fuera de la atmósfera laboral."

Jones alzó una ceja. "Todo mundo en la oficina parece tener una muy buena opinión de usted, Señorita Masen."

Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras evitaba estremecerse. Su actitud era molesta y yo no hacía el menor esfuerzo para no asustarlo. Alice me reprenderá por ello cuando llegue a casa. "En la oficina, Detective Jones. Parte de la esfera laboral."

La sangre corrió por sus mejillas mientras se echaba hacia atrás, parpadeando.

Mi celular timbró desde mi bolso, puesto recatadamente sobre el piso. Automáticamente, me apresuré a tomarlo y luego me detuve, mirando a los dos detectives frente a mí. "¿Les molesta si…?"

"Adelante," permitió Hogan.

Saqué mi teléfono y levanté la tapa. El mensaje era de Edward.

_Amor, ¿estás bien? Acabo de ir a recoger a Carlisle en la estación de policía y me dijo que algo sucedió en la oficina anoche. Mencionó que fuiste solicitada para ¿interrogatorio? No sé si comprendí, pero te esperaremos afuera hasta que termines. Te amo._

Estaba aquí, al otro lado del pasillo. Cerré el celular con fuerza y regresé mi atención hacia los detectives. Obviamente, algo iba a suceder, y él quería estar cerca de mí. Su mensaje estaba lleno de información de la cual había estado previamente atento, con un tinte de pánico y confusión como lo haría siendo mi pareja –una cubierta, en caso de que a los detectives se les ocurriera verlo. Seguro andaba averiguando alguna información preliminar.

Hogan estaba tomando algunas notas en la libreta junto a su codo –conjeturas sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Puse mi celular en la mesa frente a mí.

"¿Quiénes eran sus visitas, Señorita Masen?"

"Mi pareja y su hermana."

"¿Y cuál era el propósito de su visita? ¿Fue lo que la decidió a cancelar su cita con la Señora Sovent?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Um… de hecho, fue cuando hice la cita. Ellos llegaron de sorpresa. Les hubiera dicho que no de haberlo sabido."

Alzó la mirada con una ceja levantada. Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos, enfocándose en algún lugar justo sobre mi frente, pero vi la pregunta.

"Porque teníamos la visita del Ejecutivo en Jefe," expliqué. "El día estuvo muy ocupado."

Hogan asintió, regresando a su libreta de apuntes. Una capa delgada de sudor cubría su frente. Eché una mirada hacia Jones y él tenía sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho, determinado a mirar sobre mi hombro. Obviamente necesitaba esforzarme más en hacerlos sentir cómodos. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo volvió su pareja?"

Modulé mi voz ligeramente, esperando que la diferencia no fuera muy obvia. "Hace unos días. Sólo he hablado con él una vez antes de que viniera a mi oficina, y fue por teléfono. Ayer fue el primer día que lo vi." Ambos se relajaron visiblemente, pero no por completo.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo decidió cancelar su cita con la Señora Sovent, Señorita Masen?"

Fruncí el ceño como si estuviera pensando sobre el tema. "Cuando mi pareja llamó, y preguntó si podría librar mi agenda para la tarde." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Cómo dije Detective, no es algo que usualmente haría pero sentía que no lo había visto en… _eones_ y cuando se presentó más temprano en mi oficina, tan sólo empeoró la situación." Dejé que mi voz disminuyera, cómo si estuviera avergonzada de admitirlo… De hecho lo estaba. Viéndolo en mi oficina ayer, casi me había vuelto loca… ya ni digamos cuando comenzó a besarme.

Hogan asintió de nuevo mientras Jones bufaba quedamente.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de su pareja?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"¿Cullen?" Hogan pasó las hojas que tenía en las manos. "¿Está él relacionado con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

Asentí. "Sí. El doctor Cullen es su padre."

"¿Podemos tener algunos datos para localizar a su pareja? Sólo necesitamos que verifique su declaración."

Así que _ese_ era su plan. Tomé mi celular y lo agité suavemente indicando el mensaje que justo acababa de recibir. "Um… de hecho, Detective Hogan, él está afuera en el cuarto de espera con Carlisle. Están esperando por mí."

Las cejas de Hogan se alzaron en sorpresa. "Excelente. ¿Podrías ir afuera y traerlo, Rookie? Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro."

Jones se paró con un ligero ceño, obviamente infeliz con su tarea. "¿Cómo luce?"

"Cabello cobrizo, pálido…" No creo que darle una descripción de mi personal manera de calificar la apariencia de Edward le ayude, aunque la idea era tentadora. "Él estará con el Dr. Cullen. No pasarán desapercibidos."

Él salió y Hogan se aclaró la garganta, leyendo a través del reporte.

"¿Recuerda la última llamada que salió de su oficina, Señorita Masen?"

Fruncí el ceño cómo si la pregunta no tuviera ningún sentido. Y no la tendría, si estuviera menos involucrada. Pero Alice mencionó que esta sería la pregunta que harían para validar la historia de Carlisle al ser el primero en la escena –él había recibido una llamada a su casa alrededor de las seis treinta y el identificador marcaría el número privado de mi oficina, un número que anteriormente le había dado a Edward, que había a su vez programado en su teléfono. Cuando él contestó, había escuchado el sonido de alguien en problemas pidiendo ayuda, mezclados con gritos de dolor. Pensando que era yo, él había dejado inmediatamente, llamando al 911 en el camino. Si mi última llamada había sido hacia la residencia de los Cullen, entonces Lanna había alcanzado el teléfono de mi escritorio y marcado 'redial' con el único objetivo de pedir ayuda –un escenario perfectamente plausible.

Por supuesto, en realidad, la llamada de las seis treinta había sido yo y de hecho, había sido Edward quien había contestado. Pero para que nuestra coartada funcionara, había tenido que llamar temprano, antes de 'ir a casa'. Alice había mandado a Jasper para hackear las grabaciones de la compañía telefónica y alterarlas, para que pareciera que de hecho, había llamado temprano ese día.

"Sí. Edward me marcó cuando estaba en una junta y dejó un mensaje pidiéndome que le regresara la llamada a la casa de sus padres."

"¿Y usted hizo esa llamada desde el teléfono de su oficina?"

"Sí."

Él asintió, bajando la mirada sobre el reporte. "Está bien." Estaba incómodo con mi presencia y evitaba verme a los ojos. No había hecho contacto ocular por más de tres segundos todavía, en toda la mañana. Era difícil saber si estaba siendo engañado al no lograr contacto con el interrogado. Supongo que hacía mi trabajo más fácil, porque no había hecho ninguna llamada en ese teléfono desde que hablé con la Señora Sovent –mientras Edward había estado sentado frente a mí observándome –hasta cuando le llamé a su casa para tratar de distraerme de la furiosa sed que sentía.

Escuché fuertemente las pisadas de Jones, seguidas por las suaves de Edward viniendo desde el pasillo hacia donde estábamos. Cuando Jones entró, tan sólo mantuvo la puerta abierta lo suficiente para no considerarse maleducado, hasta que Edward puso su mano para mantenerla abierta y siguióa al detective hacia dentro.

Observé el modo en que sus cejas se juntaron en el ceño mientras reparaba en la escena, la preocupación que emanaba mientras se apresuraba lentamente hacia mí lado, sentándose junto a mí y tomando mi mano. Él era mucho mejor que yo para actuar.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó, y pude decir que su preocupación era genuina –él sabía que no me gustaba mentir. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy bien," dije tranquilamente, cerrando mi mano libre sobre las otras que permanecían entrelazadas. Sabía que parte debía jugar aquí. "¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?"

Los ojos de Edward fueron entre los míos y los de los detectives, llenos de confusión. Tenía que cederle el honor –realmente era buen actor. "Él mencionó que alguien había sido atacado en tu oficina anoche, y que habías sido llamada a un interrogatorio." Sacudió su cabeza. "Es absurdo. Él mencionó que no eras sospechosa, entonces…"

Hogan habló y ambos volteamos nuestras miradas hacía él. El modo en que se estremeció no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de nosotros. Si él había estado incómodo antes con sólo un vampiro mirándolo fijamente, nada tenía que ver la forma en la que se debe de estar sintiendo ahora con ambos dentro. Jones había tomado una posición de pie detrás de Hogan, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No estaba seguro si estaba molesto o era puro instinto de preservación.

"Sr. Cullen, tan pronto como pueda verificar la coartada de la Señorita Masen, ella estará libre de irse." Sus ojos color avellana estaban puestos sobre la frente de Edward, en vez de sus ojos. Estaba teniendo la ligera impresión que él quería terminar esto tan pronto como fuera posible. "¿Puede decirnos donde estuvo ella anoche, Sr. Cullen?"

"Por supuesto. Ella estaba conmigo." Cómo si fuera a estar en otro lugar.

"¿Y dónde fue eso, exactamente?"

Los hombros de Edward se encogieron un poco. "En su casa. Acabo de volver del extranjero y como vivo con mis padres hasta que consiga un nuevo lugar donde establecerme, optamos por pasar la noche en su casa." La verdad a medias sólo salió de su lengua como si nada.

"¿No la llevó a cenar a algún lado?"

Bueno, eso sonaba cómo un golpe bajo personal para Edward. Observé cómo una sonrisa se comenzaba a extender en su rostro, jugando con las comisuras de su boca. Él tampoco lo pasó por alto. Sus ojos brillaron burlones mientras dirigía una mirada hacia mí. "No," mintió. No es como si tuviera nuestra comida andando por toda la casa. "Bella nunca ha gustado de restaurantes lujosos." No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Al menos eso era cierto.

"¿Cuándo regresó del extranjero?"

"El lunes."

"¿Y ayer fue el primer día en el que se vieron?"

"Sí."

"¿Sabía usted que tenía una cita de negocios ayer en la noche?"

Me pregunto si debería estar ofendida de que no me hubieran preguntado al menos, dejar la habitación mientras confirmaban mi historia. ¿No se supone que esto debe de hacerse de manera individual, que hay canales por los cuales nos podríamos comunicar que deberían de ser cuestionados? Observé al detective mientras escribía en su libreta, notando la creciente capa de sudor en su frente. Estaba apurado por concluir con esto.

De nuevo, Edward sólo alzó sus hombros, pero esta vez su expresión era un poco avergonzada. Se veía tan adorable con esa expresión… quizás porque la veía muy rara vez.

"Claro que sabía que tenía una cita, porque yo estuve ahí cuando ella la agendó. Pero de todos modos le llamé para preguntarle si podía cancelarla por mí." Su mirada se posó de pronto en la mía, sus ojos llenos de pasión. "Y estoy alegre de haberlo hecho." Regresó su mirada a los detectives. "Siento mucho lo que le sucedió a Lanna –era una chica agradable. Pero si Bella hubiera estado, ¿quién dice que no pudo haber sido ella?" Su mirada de nuevo en mí. "Carlisle me dijo que pensó que eras tú cuando el teléfono sonó. No sabía que tu ya habías dejado el edificio y estaba aterrado."

Hogan asintió de nuevo, –si su sentido de preservación no fuera alto, me hubiera preguntado si era lo único que sabía hacer –mientras Jones, infeliz, fulminaba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Señorita Masen, ¿a qué hora dejó el edificio?"

Fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba por un momento. Alice me había comentado ya, que Victoria había cerrado las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando dejé el edificio para llamar a Edward sobre las llamadas preguntando por mí, faltaba poco para las cinco, las cámaras aún estaban puestas. Cuando regresé cerca de una hora después, estaban apagadas –nadie me había visto regresar a las oficinas.

"Creo que fue como a las cinco y cuarto."

"Y su secretaria, la Señorita Bells ¿aun se encontraba ahí?

Afirmé. "Sí." Me estremecí; la figura mutilada de Lanna que yacía debajo de mi ventana resplandeció frente a mis ojos. Edward liberó su mano de entre las mías y la remplazó con la otra, mientras me abrazaba a modo de consuelo con su mano alrededor de mi nuca, justo debajo de mi cabello. "Cuando me iba, le pregunté…" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Le pregunté si había podido contactar a la Señora Sovent. Dijo que no, pero que tenía otras cosas que necesitaba terminar antes de irse, así que seguiría insistiendo. Me dijo que no me preocupara y que me divirtiera." Me giré hacia Edward. "Me hubiera gustado que se fuera."

Y lo hice. Le había dicho que no había necesidad de que se quedara, pero fue muy amable para su propio bien. Ella creía absolutamente que había tenido la culpa del lío con el guión, evitando que fuera a casa y resultando en lo que había sucedido. Creo que finalmente comprendía, en alguna pequeña proporción, la agonía que pasó por Edward cuando yo era humana. Aún así, me sentía incluso peor ahora, porque no solo había sido la que casi termina matándola, sino que ahora había puesto palabras en su boca que ella nunca había dicho. Me sentía terrible por depender en el hecho de que, si muere, no podrá cuestionar nada de lo que digamos o no, y si sobrevive, el trauma del ataque, se vaya en su contra con cualquier cosa que diga.

Me sentía absolutamente desdichada, y Edward podía sentirlo. Se giró hacia los detectives. "¿Hay algo más, Detective?"

Hogan sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Gracias por hablar con nosotros Señorita Masen, Sr. Cullen."

"¿Nos hará saber si algo sucede?" Pregunté suavemente mientras nos poníamos de pie. "¿Si tiene más preguntas?"

Hogan asintió, poniéndose de pie también. "Por supuesto."

Edward mantuvo su mano en mi espalda mientras me guiaba hacia el pasillo. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras dejábamos el lugar, agradecida por dejar de mentir por el momento. Los detectives se quedaron el la habitación. Escuché el suave silbido de Jones a través de las paredes a prueba de ruidos.

"¿Qué fue _eso_?"

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	12. Parte XII

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo

Samara es mi beta y quien se merece un sweet tea sureño que abrazar con... ¿uñas y dientes? xD Gracias, Sugar! ;)

* * *

**Parte XII – ¿Me dejarías indefensa para luchar?…**

_Edward mantuvo su mano en mi espalda mientras me guiaba hacia el pasillo. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras dejábamos el lugar, agradecida por dejar de mentir por el momento. Los detectives se quedaron el la habitación. Escuché el suave silbido de Jones a través de las paredes a prueba de ruidos._

"_¿Qué fue _eso_?" _

**Bella POV**

Miré a Edward mientras nos alejábamos. Sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"El _Rookie,_" murmuró con un pequeño énfasis, "sólo no está acostumbrado a sentirse tan vulnerable, particularmente hacia una mujer." Rió entre dientes. "Realmente quedó frustrado. Fue bastante entretenido de observar."

Mordí mi labio sintiéndome un poco culpable. Deliberadamente lo había hecho sentirse incómodo. Tal vez, lo llevé demasiado lejos.

"Me estaba fastidiando," murmuré de vuelta en un pobre intento de justificación.

Sonrió. "Eso pude ver." Besó mi sien. "También me estaba fastidiando. Me recordó a Mike Newton, quizás demasiado –todas esas fantasías." Un suave gruñido retumbó en su pecho. "Siempre me hacían querer estamparlo contra la pared."

Fruncí el ceño, pensando por un minuto… Me tomó tiempo de distraída concentración –distraída porque la mano de Edward se había movido hacia mi nuca y su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre mi piel –antes de recordar. Oh. Mike. Rubio de rostro infantil… el labrador en cuerpo de humano.

"Tú nunca quisiste estampar a Mike contra la pared," le dije, tratando de buscar una distracción. Dudaba realmente que el área pública de un cuartel de la policía estatal, fuera un buen lugar para repetir las actividades tan placenteras de esta mañana.

Había un brillo distintivo en sus ojos cuando enarcó una ceja hacia mí –el tipo de brillo que me decía que sus pensamientos eran bastantes cercanos a nuestra conversación como lo eran los míos… lo cual no eran ni remotamente cerca. "¿Nunca?" Frunció su ceño mientras lo consideraba. "No, creo que nunca quise…" Se encogió de hombros. "No sólo _una_ pared." Ante eso, alcé una ceja por mi parte, no sin pasar desapercibido el mensaje. "Siempre disfrutaba de ese pensamiento en la clase de Biología." Destelló su sonrisa torcida y mis ojos rehusaron alejar la vista por un _largo_ momento.

"Edward," murmuré con reproche, y cuando pude, busqué su mano para alejarla de mi cuello y sostenerla en mi mano. Era demasiada distracción. "Mike Newton no tiene nada que ver contigo, y tu lo sabes."

"No me gustaba los pensamientos que tenía sobre ti." Su voz fue muy baja y rápida para el oído humano, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de espera. "Cómo si él te conociera mejor de lo que te conoces tu misma, cuando todo lo que él vio en ti era sólo lo que quería ver."

Levanté una ceja. "¿No es eso verdad para la mayoría de la gente?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Sí. Pero… él no tenía ni idea quien eras. Estaba dejando de lado tus rasgos más importantes." Alzó nuestras manos enlazadas y presionó sus labios sobre mis nudillos. "Se estaba perdiendo _tu_ verdadero yo."

La electricidad quemaba mi brazo mientras lo observaba. "Creo que has estado siendo parcial de nuevo," murmuré. Sus ojos, de un vibrante dorado bajo las luces de neón, eran miel líquida cuando me regresó la mirada. "Tan sólo nunca te simpatizó."

Sonrió torcidamente y besó mis nudillos de nuevo. Me forcé a mí misma a mirar hacia otro lado.

Carlisle estaba esperando por nosotros al final del otro cuarto. Sonrió hacia mí y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi hombro –Edward se negó a dejarme ir. Regresé el medio abrazo, porque tampoco quería alejarme de Edward, mientras me saludaba tranquilamente.

"Hola, Bella. Es maravilloso volver a verte."

"Hey, Carlisle."

"No deberíamos permanecer aquí." Murmuró Edward mientras nos guiaba fuera del salón de espera.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó.

Torcí el gesto, sonriendo, antes de que mis ojos se fijaran en Edward. Sus manos se habían aferrado a las mías, casi dolorosamente, mientras un leve pero salvaje rugido surgía desde su pecho. Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida y sin saber cómo interpretar sus sonidos, incluso cuando me aferró por el brazo para colocarme detrás de él. Carlisle volteó a todos lados.

"Edward," comencé, "¿qué…?"

Y entonces me llegó el aroma. Conscientemente no lo había notado anoche en la oficina –estaba completamente frenética por la sed –y conscientemente tampoco lo había notado esta mañana –porque estaba muy concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer. Pero parte de mi mente se había percatado y lo tenía lejanamente clasificado para futuras referencias.

Esencia de vampiro.

Y porque era una esencia que no reconocía, sólo podía ser una persona.

Victoria.

Cada uno de los aterrados latidos de Lana estaban de repente sonando en mis oídos, cada grito entrecortado y doloroso bloqueándome el sonido a cualquier otra cosa. La imagen de la forma de Lanna, quebrada y yaciendo debajo de mi ventana con sangre manchando su ropa y extendiéndose a su alrededor, estaba de pronto incrustada frente a mis ojos, el terror que mostraba me cegaba de manera más efectiva que una venda.

Y Edward.

Mi gruñido fue incluso más salvaje y ruidoso que el de Edward.

A través del inquietante y frenético golpeteo en mis oídos, escuché la advertencia de Carlisle mientras susurraba mi nombre. Estaba consiente de los latidos reales resonando a través del aire mientras sus propietarios se movían a nuestro alrededor. Pero mi visión comenzaba a tintarse de rojo –estaba demasiado furiosa para siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por preocuparme. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era una cosa.

No. Mí. Pareja.

Odiaba lo que le había hecho a Lanna, pero el odio que había nacido en mí a causa de eso no tenía comparación con las millones de furiosas emociones que sentía de saber que quería herir a Edward. Tenía deseos de matarla. La mayoría de mis intenciones de matarla eran generadas por el hecho de saber que quería herir a Edward. No me importaba que anduviera tras de mí, que quisiera _matarme_ –todo lo que importaba era que con sus intenciones, _lo lastimaría_.

Con ese pensamiento, tiré del brazo de Edward para intentar _arrastrarlo detrás de mí._ Ahora que percibía su aroma, podía escucharla también –el leve silbido del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones sin ser necesario mientras ella permanecía inmóvil –y no lo quería de ninguna forma cerca de ella. Pero él se rehusó a dejarme tomar un paso frente de él, se veía tan determinado a mantenerme fuera de su vista. En vez de eso, ambos terminamos enredados, nuestros brazos enlazados y firmemente apretados entre nuestros cuerpos.

Giramos en la esquina de la entrada pública y mis ojos fueron directos hacia donde ella estaba, parada en la esquina más oscura de la habitación iluminada por el letrero de neón, la luz reflejada en su cabello naranja, haciéndola lucir como una flama. Mi boca se torció hacia atrás exponiendo mis dientes en otro gruñido, aunque esta vez más bajo. De repente, sentí como si estuviera siendo restringida.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó Carlisle tranquilamente, de pie cerca de mí.

La voz de Edward salió en un débil bufido cuando respondió. "Declarar la guerra."

El rostro de ella estaba torcido en una poca atractiva expresión de desdén mientras nos miraba, sus ojos de un brillante rojo rubí.

"¿Por qué aquí?"

Sentí los hombros de Edward encogerse. Me rehusé a quitar mi vista de ella para ver si Carlisle había captado la respuesta no verbal. Su mirada me fulminaba con tanto odio que rivalizaba con el mío y podía decir, que a ella no le gustaba el modo en el que Edward y yo estábamos enlazados el uno al otro –era probablemente como sal en las heridas para ella. Bueno, ella no tiene a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí misma por eso.

Terminamos deteniéndonos a escasos tres metros de ella. Los tres colocados en una línea, el resto del lobby a nuestras espaldas. Victoria estaba de pie sola con su espalda hacia la pared. No comprendía porque se encerraría ella misma de esa forma –un rápido vistazo alrededor me puso al tanto de que estábamos bajo el lente de la cámara; seríamos capaces de desmembrarla y desaparecer con las piezas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta lo que había pasado –hasta que vi la puerta de entrada a las escaleras de mantenimiento a la derecha. Tenía una ruta rápida de escape si la necesitaba.

Todo estaba silencioso mientras nos fulminábamos con la mirada, hasta que Carlisle habló.

"Victoria," saludó fríamente.

Hizo un gesto de desdén sin quitar su salvaje mirada de la mía. Edward bufó, bajo y suave mientras ella se las arreglaba para despreciarme y mofarse de mí al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo está tu pequeña secretaria?" Dijo en una sorprendentemente alta, tierna voz de soprano. No era nada como el salvaje y felino gruñido que me imaginaba.

"Con vida," contesté rápidamente. Mis dedos se flexionaban involuntariamente –todo lo que quería hacer era convertirla en un puñado de polvo. Creo que el esfuerzo físico requerido resultaría bastante satisfactorio. Maldita sea por escoger un lugar público –y sobre todo el cuartel de la policía. Mientras los humanos que trabajan aquí tratan de juntar la evidencia que los conducirá a nada en específico, la persona que buscan se encuentra en el mismo edificio, sabiendo sin ningún problema que nunca lograrán dar con ella… y si lo hicieran, no estarían en condiciones de hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Quizás deba ir al hospital para terminar con ella?" Sugirió, con una voz asquerosamente dulce.

"Deja a la humana fuera de esto," demandó Carlisle.

Victoria continuó como si él no hubiera hablado. "Tengo que darle crédito –fue una humana bastante peculiar. No gritó ni una vez. Aunque la verdad debe ser dicha, le arranque sus cuerdas vocales antes de que pudiera darse cuenta." Destelló sus dientes en una sonrisa despiadada cuando gruñí. "Aunque la deje vivir, nunca volverá a hablar."

El tono rojo que rodeaba el filo de mis ojos comenzó a expandirse a través de ellos y mi cuerpo se tensó como si estuviera a punto de saltar. Los brazos de Edward se estrecharon más fuerte a mí alrededor. "Deja a la humana fuera de esto" repitió, su voz de terciopelo peligrosamente suave.

La salvaje mirada de Victoria se movió hacia él y sonrió con otra mueca. "Eso te molesta ¿no?" Regresó su mirada hacia mí. "Te molestas por la humana" –miró de vuelta hacia Edward –"te molesta que ella se enfade." Sonrió una vez, su mueca se volvió contemplativa, y tomó un paso hacia atrás.

"Acostúmbrate, Edward," bufó. "Vas a pagar por apartar a James de mi lado." Miró a Carlisle. "Incluso si eso significa que tenga que destruir el clan entero, tu pareja va a morir." Sus ojos se posaron en mí de nuevo y me fulminaron. De repente, era yo quien retenía a Edward mientras un amenazante gruñido retumbó en su pecho. La mirada en su rostro me trajo vagos recuerdos humanos de callejones y comida Italiana, y sabía que no quería saber que estaba pensando.

Victoria pareció darse cuenta del peligro en el que se había puesto y alcanzó la puerta de mantenimiento tras ella. Con una mueca hacia mí, y otro fiero gruñido de Edward, se había ido.

Me giré hacia Edward. "¿Hablaba en serio?" Demandé.

Su cuerpo se giró hacia mí pero sus ojos seguían en la puerta por la cual ella había desaparecido. "Depende," murmuró despacio, "si decide que vale la pena el esfuerzo. No está segura que tendrá mayor impacto sobre ti –dejar a Lanna viva para que la veas luchar por reconstruir su vida o sólo matarla directamente."

Bufé con tristeza, cerrando mis ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. Ni yo sabía cual tendría un mayor impacto en mí, así que de cualquier modo estaría desecha y Edward sufriría al verme así… que era exactamente lo que Victoria quería. Era obvio que ella quería alargar esto tanto como fuera posible para torturarnos a ambos.

"¿Qué sucede, Bella?" preguntó suavemente, sus manos sosteniendo mis mejillas.

Abrí mis ojos. "Odio ser tan fácil de leer. Estoy molesta por haberle dejado ver…"

Carlisle puso una mano sobre mi hombro. "No es que seas fácil de leer, Bella. Nosotros escogemos no alimentarnos de humanos y hacemos un esfuerzo extra por coexistir con ellos –y no podemos lograrlo a menos que mostremos compasión por ellos. Y Victoria sabe esto. Es a lo que ella se está ateniendo."

Observé a Edward pero él estaba con su mirada puesta en la puerta de mantenimiento, de nuevo. Me giré hacia Carlisle.

"¿Qué tan mal está?" Pregunté. "¿Puedo verla?" No estaba segura si fuera una buena idea –no sabía que tanto recordaría… si ella me ubicara como la que casi termina matándola. Me estremecí ante la idea. Si así fuera, ella no me querría de ninguna forma cerca de ella y no la culparía.

Carlisle le dio a mi hombro un suave apretón. "Por supuesto que puedes verla," dijo tranquilo. Se alejó de donde Victoria había estado. "Ella está fuertemente sedada. No sabrá que estás ahí."

"Así está bien," murmuré aliviada. "De todos modos, probablemente sea mejor así." No estoy segura de ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo si sobrevive.

Otro suave gruñido y Edward se alejó de la puerta para envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor.

"No hiciste nada malo, Bella," Carlisle dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndonos hacia los elevadores. "Más bien lo contrario, de hecho. No dejes que las acciones de Victoria te agobien."

Los brazos de Edward me apretaron más fuerte. "Ella nunca te tocará, Bella," suspiró en mi oído.

Abruptamente, mis preocupaciones se fueron desde Lanna hacia Edward. No me gustaba que él se enfocara en mí, aunque no esperaba lo contrario. Había visto lo que era capaz de hacer si pensaba que me protegería, y no iba a dejarlo salir y hacer algo ridículo. Debería estar enfocado en mantenerse alejado del peligro.

Por supuesto, mi atención se centraba en él y aunque quisiera ir y atrapar a Victoria para destrozarla y quemarla por mi cuenta, sabía que no estaría a su altura. Aunque he sido vampiro los últimos ochenta años, nunca he tenido una razón para aprender a pelear apropiadamente. Había vivido tranquilamente entre los humanos, siendo discreta y alejándome cuando comenzaba a lucir más joven de lo que clamaba ser. Raramente había cruzado camino con algún vampiro, y cuando lo hice, yo había tomado mi camino y ellos el suyo. Por supuesto, podía dejar mis instintos tomar partido, pero nunca sería suficiente con Victoria, quien había tenido siglos para afinar sus habilidades de caza y pelea. Obviamente, era una situación que tenía que reparar, y pronto –antes de que Edward haga algo estúpido.

Dirigí una mirada hacia él mientras esperábamos a que el elevador nos bajara al estacionamiento subterráneo, mis ojos posados en su firme mandíbula. Estaba furioso, obviamente, y sabía que mi petición no caería bien –él nunca había tomado bien cuando había estado en peligro y dudo mucho que su actitud haya cambiado.

Los tres estábamos en silencio dentro del elevador, parados en medio de la pequeña caja de metal, los cinco desafortunados humanos que estaban encerrados con nosotros, mantenían sus espaldas presionadas contra las paredes.

El Lexus de Edward estaba estacionado cuatro lugares hacia la derecha y una hilera atrás del Jaguar de Carlisle. Emprendimos el camino por separado mientras Carlisle prometía encontrarnos en su oficina del Hospital. Edward estuvo callado mientras caminábamos hacia su auto y yo estaba renuente a verbalizar mi decisión y empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Sin una palabra, quitó el seguro y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Puse un pie dentro, deteniéndome para poner mi mano en el borde del marco junto a él. Alcé mi vista encontrándome con sus ojos.

Tomé aire profundamente.

"Edward, ¿Me enseñarías a pelear?"

xoXox

Rehusó hablar sobre el tema mientras manejaba hacia el hospital. Me senté completamente quieta y giré mi cabeza para ver fuera de la ventana, echando humos por su terquedad. Su reacción inmediata había sido la de deformar el marco de la puerta y cerrar sus ojos diciendo que no. Abrí mi boca para discutir y él abrió sus ojos suplicándome. Mi resolución para presionar el tema justo ahí se habían desmoronado y disuelto, mientras en voz baja murmuraba, "aquí no."

Lo había mirado fijamente por un tiempo antes de suspirar y presionar mis labios. Le dirigí una mirada mordaz mientras entraba en silencio, dejándole saber que no iba a dar el tema por terminado. No dijimos ni una palabra mientras manejaba, pero nuestras manos estaban fuertemente enlazadas sobre su pierna.

Ahora Carlisle nos dirigía a través del laberinto de corredores que componían el Hospital Masónico de Illinois hacia una de las habitaciones privadas de la sala de emergencias. La vergüenza y furia corrían a través de mí ser en partes iguales cuanto más nos acercábamos a la habitación de Lanna. Podía oler su aroma, ligeramente apagado por las múltiples transfusiones que tenía. Podía escuchar el suave pitido de las máquinas que monitoreaban su corazón y le ayudaban a respirar, el suave goteo de la intravenosa enterrada en su brazo.

Carlisle abrió la puerta hacia su habitación para dejarnos entrar, cerrándola suavemente detrás de él. Las cortinas estaban corridas alrededor de la cama, escondiéndola de la vista.

"Ella se encuentra en un coma inducido," dijo en voz baja mientras caminábamos hacia la cama, "para ayudarla con el dolor." Jaló las cortinas y me estremecí ante la vista frente a mí.

Yacía en la cama, su garganta vendada alrededor de un tubo que la ayudaba a respirar. Cables que la conectaban hacia las máquinas sonando a un lado de la cama. Tenía moretones cubriéndole su rostro, acompañados por pequeños rasguños del virio que había caído sobre ella cuando Edward había entrado por la ventana.

"Se recuperará," continuo Carlisle mientras yo miraba el monitoreo de su corazón, observando la línea verde que saltaba con cada latido. "Está estable. Estará con soporte vital por unas semanas todavía, hasta que su garganta sane, pero lo hará."

"¿Su voz?" Pregunté.

"Victoria no mentía. Su laringe fue severamente dañada –demasiado. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ello. Tendrá que entrar en cirugías difíciles, dependiendo de que método desee tomar para ayudarla a hablar de nuevo."

Tenía que voltear hacia otro lado. Odiaba ver a alguien inocente completamente inconsciente y luchando por su vida por mí culpa. Si tan sólo no me hubiera ido para hacer esa llamada telefónica. Si tan sólo hubiera insistido más para que se fuera.

Si tan sólo…

Edward me siguió cuando cerraron las cortinas mientras Carlisle checaba el expediente a los pies de la cama.

"Estaba embarazada," le susurré mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura.

Su expresión de reproche mientras me susurraba en respuesta, "Sí, lo estaba."

Sacudí mi cabeza y enterré mi cara en mis manos, mientras Carlisle se aseguraba de que las cortinas la ocultaran de nuevo.

"El feto estaba muy pequeño," explicó, "y el trauma profundo." Sacudió su cabeza. "Incluso si hubiera sido menor el daño, dudo que el niño lo hubiera logrado."

"¡No es justo!" Me quejé en voz baja, mi corazón sufriendo por el niño sin nacer y su madre.

"No," suspiró Carlisle. "No lo es."

"¿Has hablado con su esposo?" Pregunté. "¿Él sabe?"

"¿Sobre el embarazo?" Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. "Tenían sospechas pero no habían confirmado. Tenía negocios en Texas esta semana, pero esta de camino."

Así que por eso Lanna no tenía ninguna prisa de llegar a casa anoche, el porqué ella había estado tan dispuesta para quedarse. No había nadie a quien llegar en casa. Y el embarazo. No sabía que era peor –saber que estar embarazada para después perder al bebé o perder al bebé para después encontrar que estabas embarazada.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para observar el techo y soltar un fuerte suspiro. Victoria tenía mucho por lo cual responder. Regresé la vista hacia las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. Y me aseguraré de que las responda. Incluso si Edward se rehúsa a enseñarme como pelear, aún tengo mi don, mi talento, lo que sea, que me puede asistir. Pero primero supongo que tengo que averiguar cómo funciona realmente y cuáles son las limitaciones. Sin duda, Carlisle disfrutará la oportunidad de explorar algo nuevo.

Y estoy segura que Emmett no durará ni un poco en enseñarme como pelear si Edward no lo hace.

"Edward," murmuré.

Suspiró y su ceño se frunció con tristeza, cómo si supiera lo que estaba por decir.

"Necesito aprender," dije suavemente. Agité una mano hacia las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Lanna. "Cuando venga tras de mi de nuevo… ¿Me dejarías incapaz de defenderme por mi propia cuenta?"

Una mirada salvaje se posó en sus ojos y abrió su boca para hablar. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

"No me puedes proteger siempre," susurré, cortándolo directamente. "_No puedes_." Puse una mano en su mejilla. "Por favor, necesito ser capaz de defenderme sola." _ A ti_, corregí silenciosamente. _Tengo que ser capaz de defenderte_.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "Cuando lo pones de ese modo… supongo que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible."

Suspiré aliviada. "Gracias," susurré.

"Deberíamos checarlo con Alice," Carlisle comentó desde la puerta. "Tal vez sea capaz de ver lo que Victoria planea."

"Tal vez," dijo Edward, guiándome fuera del cuarto para seguir a Carlisle. "Los pensamientos de Victoria eran un lío y no tenían sentido –estaba ocultando sus planes de mí. Si ella comprendió como mantenerme bloqueado, es posible que ocurra lo mismo con Alice."

Era raro ver a Carlisle hacer muecas –no creo que lo hubiera visto antes.

"Esperemos que no," fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**SOWELU**


	13. Parte XIII

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... **_

**_La historia Its better when i bleed for you pertenece a __xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx _**y cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción. Links abajo.

Samara por ayudarme con el beteo, gracias!

* * *

**DOS NOTAS IMPORTANTES, PORFAVOR LEAN y disfruten el capitulo ;)**

**Primero: **En mi perfil está el link de la comunidad de livejournal help_chile, donde Samara y yo estamos ofertando unas historias, pero que también seguro encuentran a otras autoras que les gusten. El chiste es ayudar. Hoy termina la primera etapa pero se viene otra pronto asi que pueden también ir a ofrecer su trabajo, ayudemos a Chile, people.

**Segundo:** Una de las razones por las cuales comencé a alentar las actualizaciones eran porque la autora comenzó a alentar las suyas, si yo hubiera traducido todo más rápido hacía meses, muchos más en realidad, que hubieran estado sin cap, digo esto porque la autora hace unos meses ya que puso este capítulo y no ha vuelto a actualizar. Yo tomé el fic porque iba rápido al principio, y ella ya prometió terminarlo así que sólo queda esperar. Siento que tengan que esperar pero esto ya está fuera de mis manos. Y sí también lo digo porque hay personas que piden rápida actualización cuando ya no es tema mio. Gracias por su comprensión. Nos vemos en el review ;)

* * *

**Parte XIII – ¿Estás loca? ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza?**

_"No me puedes proteger siempre. No puedes. Por favor, necesito ser capaz de defenderme sola."_

_"Deberíamos checarlo con Alice. Tal vez sea capaz de ver lo que Victoria planea."_

_"Tal vez. Los pensamientos de Victoria eran un lío y no tenían sentido –estaba ocultando sus planes de mí. Si ella comprendió como mantenerme bloqueado, es posible que ocurra lo mismo con Alice."_

**Edward POV**

Aparentemente, _resultó_ lo mismo también para Alice. Me senté en la sala de estar, del lado opuesto a donde ella se mecía de un lado a otro, observando el montaje de imágenes sin sentido que corrían como un flash a través de su mente mientras buscaba. Algunas imágenes duraban un poco más de tiempo mientras cualquiera de los dos determinaba su significado. Sólo una era clara –Bella y Victoria confrontadas en una confusa nube de extrañas sombras.

Era tan claro lo que todo eso significaba. Victoria mantenía cambiando el futuro tan abruptamente, tomando decisiones y cambiándolas antes de que si quiera fueran tangibles, trazando líneas en el futuro tan inestables para estar seguros.

Sólo el resultado era claro.

Se estaba convirtiendo más y más frustrante de observar con cada segundo.

_Dile que se detenga, Edward._ Jasper se movió del lugar desde donde había estado vigilando en la ventana. _La está angustiando._

Llámenme egoísta, pero no quería decirle que parara. _Necesitaba_ saber lo que Victoria estaba planeando. _Tenía_ que saber cómo iba a proteger a Bella del próximo ataque, físico o mental. Necesitaba hacer algo que previniera a Bella de tener que enfrentar a Victoria sola. Necesitaba cambiar el futuro. Bella pudo haber estado correcta en decirme que no la iba a poder proteger por siempre –pero ciertamente eso no iba a detenerme de intentar. Dentro de poco, Victoria no seguiría contaminando el buen aire. Ella había decidido hace ochenta años su propia suerte, cuando había mandado a Laurent de regreso a Forks.

Pero podía verlo desde el punto de vista de Jasper. La cara de Alice estaba descompuesta de la concentración y su balanceo se estaba volviendo menos y menos amable cuanto más intentaba ver.

"Gracias, Alice," dije, lo suficientemente alto para sacarla de concentración. "¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?"

Ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos. "No," susurró. "Necesito encontrarla."

Jasper se colocó detrás de la silla y alargó su mano para tomar la de Alice aunque ella ya la tenía en su dirección. "Bella estará segura con nosotros," dijo tranquilo. "Unas cuantas horas no harán daño."

Ella abrió los ojos ahora, mirándome directamente con una ligera expresión de culpa en su rostro.

Tanto como Alice adoraba a Bella, ella no era la única razón por la que estaba renuente a parar en su búsqueda, incluso si fuera por sólo unas horas.

En la única parte de la visión que era sólida, Bella estaba de pie _sola_ contra Victoria.

Bella era parte de la familia tanto como lo era yo. No había modo posible en que ningún miembro de nuestra familia la dejaría enfrentar a Victoria sola si podíamos prevenirlo. Aparte, nuestra ausencia en la visión era un presagio creado. Victoria ya había amenazado de pasar sobre la familia entera de ser necesario para llegar hasta Bella, y sabía que no mentía cuando se trataba de amenazar.

Y también, si la visión no presagiaba nada bueno para la familia, tampoco había nada bueno para Jasper.

Y Jasper venía primero.

Sus ojos tenían un gesto de disculpa mientras me miraba. _Lo siento_, pensó. _Pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo_.

Levanté una ceja y mi mirada fue rápidamente de ella hacia donde Bella estaba afuera con Emmett. Comprendía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando. Yo mismo no podía entender lo que Victoria tenía planeado, así que fui hacia la próxima fuente disponible –ella. No debería envidiar el que quisiera seguir buscando, ver si encuentra algún modo de mantener a Jasper seguro. No la envidiaría por seguir poniendo a Jasper antes que Bella. Sabía cómo amaba a ambos y sabía que ya era demasiado duro para ella dada la situación. A decir verdad, me molestaba un poco que la vida de Bella viniera en segundo plano en el caso de que alguien de mi familia perdiera su pareja, pero mi lado racional comprendía perfectamente. Jasper debe ser primero para Alice –justo como Bella es mi prioridad.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. "Sólo un poco más, Jazz," dijo.

Jasper suspiró, sabía bien que no debía discutirle. "Sólo un poco más," murmuró.

Me levanté y me detuve frente a la ventana, observando a Emmett y Bella en el patio mientras seguía vigilando lo que Alice veía. Me estremecí, o quizás convulsionar sea una palabra más adecuada, mientras me debatía en la idea de salir y taclear a Emmett cuando arrojó a Bella sobre su hombro como una muñeca de trapo.

Ella había querido esto; tenía que recordármelo, mientras la observaba girar y brincar para ponerse de nuevo en pie. Quería ser capaz de protegerse ella misma, y yo había rechazado ser su profesor diez minutos después de haber comenzado, dejando que Emmett se hiciera cargo. No podía resistir verla tendida en el piso, mucho menos ser el culpable por ello. No me gustaba pensar el motivo por el que ella necesitaba aprender a defenderse. Regresé mi vista sobre mis hombros hacia Alice cuando otra imagen de Bella y Victoria enfrentándose, cruzaba por su mente.

No me gustaba para nada.

Debía haber un modo para detenerla de llegar a ese punto.

"Edward, no estás ayudando," murmuró Alice. "Sólo estás haciéndolo más caótico."

"Mis disculpas," dije quedamente, regresando mi vista a la ventana, sonriendo ante el fuerte crujido mientras Bella atestaba un puño en el centro de la espalda de Emmett. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente mientras Emmett la tomaba por los pies mandándola de nuevo al suelo.

¿Qué si no hubiera modo de evitar el encuentro entre Bella y Victoria? ¿Sería suficiente el entrenamiento con Emmett –quien era un peleador suficientemente decente por todo lo que sabía, pero que su ventaja era su increíble fuerza –para mantenerla viva? Victoria era muy astuta y tenía unos buenos tres siglos sobre Bella. No conocía por completo sus habilidades –no sabía que tan buena era en combate físico, ni sabía cómo sería capaz de manipular el don que la acompañaba, si tenía. Había tanto que desconocía, y no iba a dejar a Bella sin protección. Quería que fuera capaz de usar todo a su alrededor para su propia ventaja.

"Jasper," dije. Vino a mí lado y observó la escena fuera. "¿Te importaría… ayudar?" Me giré hacia él tras observar a Bella ser derribada de nuevo.

Jasper sonrió, aun manteniendo su mirada hacia la ventana. "Está empeñada, ¿no?" murmuró.

Gruñí suavemente en desacuerdo con el concepto o razón detrás. "Emmett es fuerza bruta," comenté. "Tú podrías enseñarle más… maniobras técnicas. Victoria no peleará justo, no será la contienda en ver quien es físicamente más fuerte. Emmett puede enseñarle lo básico, pero… tú tienes más experiencia."

Jasper me observó con su ceja levantada. "¿Realmente crees que así resultará?" preguntó escéptico.

Alice contestó por mí. "Jazz, deberías ir a ayudar."

Aunque estuviera viendo las mismas imágenes que ella, escucharla decirlo hizo que el terror me recorriera, un poco más fuerte, aunque fuera un momento. "Por favor," agregué.

Él mantuvo su mente en blanco mientras consideraba nuestra respuesta. "Está bien," dijo tranquilo. "¿Quieres que se mantenga con Emmett para…?

"No," lo interrumpí, estremeciéndome mientras la veía caer de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo.

Había una ligera sonrisa de burla mientras asentía –encontraba divertido mi renuencia a dejar a Bella en las manos de Emmett por más tiempo. "Muy bien," dijo, y se giró para salir. Le echó una mirada sobre el hombro a Alice. "Sólo un poco más," repitió. Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos y lo despidió con la mano.

"Deberías encontrar algo productivo que hacer, también," murmuró Alice. Me giré hacia ella, y abrió los ojos para mirarme. _Parado ahí observándola, sólo está poniéndote tenso, y sólo sigues pensando en diferentes escenarios para tratar de protegerla. Y _eso_ sólo sigue interfiriendo. Estás complicando mis visiones. ¡Aléjate!_

Suspiré. No sabía qué hacer. No me gustaba estar de pie observando cómo era aventada por todos lados como una muñeca de trapo, y aunque confiara en ellos con mi vida, no podía evitar dejarla completamente al cuidado de mis hermanos. Aún era tan protector de ella como lo fui cuando nos conocimos –dejándola que se defendiera por su cuenta contra Emmett y Jasper fue el colmo.

Por supuesto, si Emmett o Jasper la herían, no dudaría ni un momento en lanzarlos camino a Nueva York. Evidentemente, Emmett probablemente no llegaría tan lejos si lo aviento, pero eso no me detendría de intentarlo.

Al final, terminé sentado ante mi piano, jugando con las teclas de manera distraída, mientras mantenía un ojo tanto en las visiones de Alice como en mis hermanos entrenando a Bella. Sabía que estaba frustrando a Alice, porque jugar con las teclas no era precisamente lo que ella tenía en mente cuando me dijo que hiciera algo productivo –aún así liberaba mi mente para preguntarme y examinar la situación. Ella se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, observando a Bella esquivarse debajo del brazo extendido de Jasper.

Entonces pensó algo que nunca había siquiera considerado.

_Edward, ¿qué tal si Bella es la razón por la cual no puedo ver nada? ¿Qué tal si ella es la razón de que el futuro sea una maraña?_

Fruncí el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Sin girarse completamente, sus ojos aún sobre Jasper y su cuerpo hacía mí. _El don de Bella. _Se mordió el labio pensando. _Ella puede virtualmente pasar inadvertida. ¿Qué tal si su don está bloqueándome?_

"¿Entonces como es posible que la podamos ver siquiera?" Pregunté. "La viste en la oficina ayer. Y en la tienda el día anterior."

"Pero no podía verla después…" _De que Laurent la mordió._

Presioné mis labios, tomé un fuerte respiro para aliviar la ira resentida que sentí atravesarme. "Creo que es obvio que es un don que puede usar a capricho, como Jasper. Sólo que no creo que tenga completo manejo sobre cuándo y dónde usarlo." Me levanté del piano, sintiéndome repentinamente inquieto –como si hubiera un hecho importante que estaba pasando por alto, pero no muy dispuesto a averiguarlo. "Creo que ha de ser provocación emocional la mayor parte del tiempo."

Alice finalmente se alejó de la ventana para mirarme. _Como un capricho,_ pensó. _Ella elige cuando no quiere ser encontrada –como cuando huyó de ti en la calle. Y de nosotros en el café._

Ahí estaba mi inseguridad –conocer el hecho de que Bella_ si tiene_ control sobre cuándo y cómo usar su don… que ella había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando se desapareció de mí.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" Pregunté, mi voz mordaz con la repentina revelación –que no había querido saber. "¿Crees que Bella bloquee deliberadamente su futuro?"

Afuera, Bella dio un ligero traspié mientras Emmett la sujetaba por la muñeca. Jasper le estaba enseñando como aterrizar cuando se cayó para enseguida ponerse de pie tan rápido como le era posible. Pero cuando esta vez Emmett la aventó sobre su cabeza, sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia la ventana, casi tan rápido para que yo lo viera, antes de tomar otro respiro y cerrar sus ojos. Entonces, saltó de nuevo en sus pies para enfrentar a Emmett de nuevo.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!" Grité. Salí violentamente hacia el patio y me detuve entre Emmett y Bella, tomándola por la muñeca cuando ella trato de alejarse de mí. "¿Estás loca? ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza?"

Ella retrocedió ligeramente de mí antes de tomar aire otra vez y alzar su mentón. Me miró directamente a los ojos pero no habló. Me encontré mareado mientras caía en la cuenta de que no podía leer su rostro. Eso nunca me había pasado antes.

"¿Qué puedes estar pensando?" Demandé, modulando mi voz ligeramente para que fuera más baja. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "¿Qué sucede dentro de esa cabeza tuya?" Realmente me hería el no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, ahora más que nunca, porque ella podría pensar en la idea de quitarme algo de vital importancia. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Sus ojos se suavizaron y su expresión se entristeció.

"No puedo perderte," susurró. Sacudió su cabeza en mis manos. "No puedo dejar que te lastime."

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué sus prioridades siempre estaban acomodadas en el orden más ilógico?

"¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?" Pregunté. "¿Tan sólo sentarme y dejarte ir para enfrentarte a un vampiro furioso que quiere hacerte trizas?"

Sus cejas se curvaron mientras sus hombros se alzaban en un pequeño gesto. "Si no te importaría."

Estaba tan frustrado que tuve que soltarla. Apreté mis manos y traté de respirar profundamente para prevenir otro arrebato mientras Emmett bufaba detrás de mí. No era el único al que sus palabras molestaban.

"Difícilmente, Bella," gruñó. "Si algo sucede, tú serás la única sentada aquí mientras nosotros vamos tras Victoria. A ti es la única que quiere matar, no a nosotros."

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon del shock. "¡Pero ella los _matará_ si tiene que hacerlo!" Se alejó de mí. "¡No dejaré que nadie de ustedes se arriesgue por mí!"

"No tienes opción," dijo Alice. "Mira Bella, puedes seguir bloqueándome el futuro, pero eso no nos detendrá de ayudarte. Tan sólo significará que estaremos tropezando por todos lados por la ceguera, e incrementará las oportunidades de que uno de nosotros termine herido, o peor. De cualquier manera, te vamos a ayudar. Tan sólo será más fácil si podemos ver lo que necesitamos hacer."

Observé los ojos de Bella mientras la lógica de Alice iba cobrando efecto. Me miró preocupada. Realmente no me quería envuelto y yo estaba secretamente herido y complacido –herido de que no quisiera mi ayuda y complacido de que realmente se preocupara por mí lo suficiente para querer mantenerme a salvo. No creo que pueda parar de sorprenderme que me ame después de todos estos años. Pero eso no modificaba la extrema frustración que sentía al saber que quería encontrar un modo de acabar con Victoria por su cuenta.

Detrás de Alice, Jasper estaba enfocado en Bella, usando su don para aplacar el pánico –pánico que yo suponía venía por la idea de todos nosotros envueltos en lo que ella creía era problema suyo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Jasper y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, suspiró y dejó que la lógica de Alice ganara por completo.

Alice suspiró también, mientras las imágenes comenzaban a cruzar por su mente de nuevo, más específicas y detalladas.

"Gracias, Bella." Danzó hasta donde ella para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "Todo irá bien, ya lo verás." Tomó la mano de Jasper y ambos desaparecieron tras los árboles. En unos segundos estaban fuera de mi vista, y yo estaba molesto de que Alice nos hubiera dejado. Por supuesto que se había alejado porque no quería que mis continuos planes obstruyeran el futuro, de igual forma me molestaba.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y rehusó mirarme a los ojos. En vez de eso se giró hacia Emmett. "¿En dónde estábamos?"

"No," dije de nuevo, con más control esta vez. "Suficiente entrenamiento por un día. Además, creo que Emmett quiere pasar algún tiempo con Rosalie."

Emmett estaba feliz de captar la indirecta a primera vista. Sonrió. "Mañana, Bells. Ahora te tienes que concentrar en calmar a este de aquí." Él desapareció por uno de los costados de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la cochera donde Rosalie estaba felizmente acomodada debajo del motor de su Hummer.

Bella me observó por un momento. "¿Estás molesto?"

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. De nuevo tomé su cara entre mis manos. "Es sólo que a veces no comprendo cómo piensas," dije amablemente, antes de presionar mis labios en los de ella.

"Siempre pienso primero en ti," susurró, deslizando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. "Siempre." Me atrajo hacia ella por otro beso más profundo.

Gruñí quedamente, distrayéndome fácilmente por la sensación de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba más a mí. Su suave gruñido lleno de deseo fue suficiente para que olvidara cualquier hilo de pensamientos en mi mente, excepto por aquellos en los que me encontraba llevándola a la privacidad de los árboles.

Ahora los papeles se habían revertido cuando era Bella la que me despojaba de mi ropa con una lentitud exasperante mientras yo rasgaba la suya. El suelo del bosque era suave terciopelo debajo de nuestros cuerpos mientras colapsaban y se unían. De nuevo me perdí en ella –en sus sonidos, su cuerpo… su alma. Nada me hacía sentir más completo que ser uno con ella. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron tan profundamente que no había forma de decir donde terminaba mi cuerpo y comenzaba el suyo.

Se giró para posicionarse sobre mí y tomarme dentro de ella. Murmurando quedamente mientras se extendía sobre mí pecho.

"¿Crees que alguna vez nos cansaremos de esto?" Preguntó, sus labios susurrando sobre la piel de mi cuello. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para concentrarme por un momento, tratando de enfocarme en sus palabras en vez del movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Uh…" fruncí el ceño, tratando de concentrarme. Sonrió sobre mi piel. "No," murmuré. "No lo creo." Se estremeció contra mí y mis ojos casi se quedan en blanco. "De verdad espero que no."

xoXox

"No puedo ver lo que Victoria está planeando."

Las palabras de Alice me tenían de un lado a otro en el cuarto, gruñendo furioso. Incluso sin Bella bloqueándose de la vista de Alice, las visiones aún eran un enredo. Bella aun se enfrentaba sola en alguna de ellas, en otras, yo estaba a su lado y ocasionalmente la familia entera estaba ahí.

Y podían ser millones de factores por los cuales Bella se enfrentaba a solas con Victoria o no –el más obvio era que Victoria de alguna forma se las arreglaba para llegar a Bella mientras estaba sola, o realmente iba sobre toda la familia para llegar a ella. Ninguna de las dos opciones me era particularmente atractiva. De hecho, ninguna en general lo era.

"¿Para nada?" pregunté.

Alice tan sólo suspiró y me miró. Por supuesto que era una pregunta estúpida. Pero sentí que tenía que preguntarla de todos modos.

"Tal vez no ha sido a mí quien ella ha estado observando todos estos años," dijo Bella, pausando en uno de sus libros mientras dirigía una mirada hacía mí.

La familia entera se dirigió hacia ella sorprendidos por la idea. Bella alzó los hombros mirando alrededor. "Tendría sentido, ¿no? Me refiero a que… ella te culpa Edward por matar a James. Tal vez ella me vigiló por algún tiempo, pero cuando ella vio que tu no estabas a la vista, particularmente después de mi cambio, tal vez ella decidió observarte para encontrar otro modo de hacerte pagar."

Carlisle se dirigió hacia mí. "Sin duda hubiéramos sabido."

Lo miré dudoso. Si Bella estaba en lo correcto, no había modo de que hubiera estado consciente de ello. Había estado tan perdido en mi propio dolor para escuchar los pensamientos de otros. Y Alice había estado observando constantemente mi futuro, asegurándose de que no fuera a salir corriendo hacia Italia de nuevo o hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

"Pero podría explicar cómo fue que logró esconderse de nosotros," murmuré de regreso a Alice. "Si ha estado el tiempo suficiente para averiguar cómo funcionan nuestros dones."

Alice movió su cabeza en gesto de conocimiento, su mirada perdida. Ella estaba buscando a través de sus visiones de nuevo. "Lo que sea que esté planeando, le tomará tiempo para llevarlo a la práctica, es lo más que puedo ver." Suspiró frustrada por la visión. "Bella, ¿estás segura que no me estás bloqueando, ni siquiera de manera inconsciente?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy tratando," confirmó. "Pero eso no significa que no lo esté haciendo." Alice se enfocó en ella, sus ojos se estrecharon molestos. Bella alzó sus manos. "Honestamente Alice, ¡no estoy _tratando_ de bloquearte! Pero dicho eso, no creo que tenga completo control sobre ello. Sé que puedo usarlo cuando quiera, pero a veces sólo sucede –cómo el otro día cuando dejé el café. No pensaba en que no quería ser seguida porque estaba demasiado ocupada en todo lo demás. Tan sólo quería tiempo a solas."

Carlisle se echó hacia adelante en su asiento, intensamente intrigado. "¿Sabes que es exactamente lo que haces? ¿Desapareces completamente o solo bloqueas tu presencia?"

Me senté junto a ella mientras alzaba los hombros. "No estoy segura. Sólo sé que no puedo ser encontrada."

"Me pregunto…" reflexionó Carlisle.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bella, pero Carlisle estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos.

"Tiene curiosidad por saber si puedes bloquearte a ti misma hacia ciertas personas, o si es algo genérico que te bloquees de todas las personas a tu alrededor mientras usas tu don." Le dije, colocando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura, nunca lo he intentado."

"Entonces inténtalo ahora," sugerí.

"Uh… Está bien… Um" Se sentó derecha y cerró sus ojos. Carlisle y los otros giraron su atención hacia ella.

Nunca quité mis ojos de ella y ella nunca desapareció de mi vista, pero sí la vi cuando desapareció de la de Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Jasper. Era raro observarla a través de sus ojos. Un momento estaba sentada justo junto a mí, mis dedos jugando con sus rizos, y al siguiente ella se había ido y mi mano parecía estar recargada en el respaldo del sofá. A través de mis ojos aún la podía ver, y mis dedos estaban todavía girando uno de sus mechones.

"Increíble." Susurré.

"¿Qué?" Rosalie preguntó. Ella aún podía ver a Bella, y asumía que los otros también.

Bella la observó y luego a mí. Miré a Emmett sentado cerca de Rose. "¿Emmett?" pregunté.

"Ella no está ahí," dijo. Rose lo miró y luego de regresó a Bella.

"Sorprendente." Los ojos de Carlisle estaban buscando el punto exacto donde Bella estaba sentada, pero sin verla. "¿A quién estás bloqueando, Bella?"

"A ti, Esme, Em y Jasper," dijo.

Sólo Alice, Rosalie y yo pudimos escucharla. Di el mensaje a Carlisle y sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa.

"Sorprendente," repitió. "¿Pueden percibir su aroma?" preguntó a los demás. Esme sacudió su cabeza viéndome a mí, mientras Emmett y Jasper dijeron que no. "¿Me pregunto si podremos tocarla físicamente?" Agregó. Se puso de pie y dirigió sus manos hacia Bella aunque fuera incapaz de verla. "¿Bella?"

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Cuando estaba a un paso, Carlisle se alejó. Me reí sin poder creerlo mientras ella pausaba, insegura. Cuando ella se acercó más, Carlisle instintivamente se alejó más. Él no lo estaba haciendo de manera consciente, pero algo emanaba enfrente de él, justo donde estaba parada Bella, que le decían que diera la vuelta.

Me miró confusa. Carlisle parecía tener problemas con girarse hacia donde yo estaba para ver de qué me estaba riendo.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó.

"Justo a tu derecha, a un paso de distancia," dijo Alice. "Ella está justo enfrente de ti, pero tú te alejas de ella."

Carlisle frunció el ceño y trato de regresar. "Yo…"

"Toma su mano, Bella," dije. Quería ver que pasaría cuando ella lo tocara físicamente. Ella dio de nuevo un paso al frente, acortando la distancia, pero Carlisle volvió a alejarse, tocando sus piernas con el sillón. Bella se había acercado también a Esme, quien en respuesta, se levantó y salió sin pensarlo hacia la cocina. Me levanté y tomé su mano, manteniéndola en la habitación.

"Sólo es Bella," le dije cuando ella me miró confundida.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, girándose en la habitación para buscarla.

Bella dio otro paso y tomó la palma de Carlisle. Él le dio la espalda y se alejó, deteniéndose sólo cuando Alice se puso en su camino.

"Lo está ahuyentando," mi voz estaba llena de emoción, incluso si Bella me miraba horrorizada. "Cuando ella se acerca o lo toca, lo ahuyenta." Me reí de nuevo.

Carlisle me observó. "¿Me ha tocado?" preguntó, mirando alrededor del cuarto para tratar de encontrarla.

Bella dejó a un lado su don y regresó a la vista de todos. "Justo antes de que tú te alejaras de mí," dijo con un dejo de burla y dolor.

Carlisle la miró asombrado. "¡Absolutamente increíble, Bella!"

"Así que no sólo desapareces sin dejar rastro, sino que también puedes repeler de quien sea que te estés escondiendo," resumió Jasper. "Impresionante."

"Irónico," murmuré. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Como humana, atraías cualquier clase de peligro. Ahora que eres suficientemente fuerte para manejarlos, los puedes repeler."

Alice rió y Bella se enfurruñó.

Emmett tomó asiento de nuevo, tranquilo de que Bella estuviera de nuevo a la vista y puso un brazo alrededor de Rosalie. "Ese pequeño truco va a ser que el esconderte de Victoria sea mucho más fácil," se rió.

Ah, Emmett y su gran boca.

Bella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos, furiosa. "No me esconderé, Emmett. Podrás no dejarme hacerlo sola, pero no me sentaré a un lado para observar…"

"Relájate, Bella," dijo Emmett, sosteniendo una mano en el aire. "Sólo me refiero a que será más fácil derrotar a Victoria, eso es todo. ¡Hey!" Se incorporó mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. "¿Qué tal si puedes expandir tu pequeño talento?"

Mis cejas se alzaron de la sorpresa. De hecho era una muy buena idea. Si Bella podía expandir su don, mandarlo hacia afuera y cubrir al resto de la familia, entonces lo que fuera que Victoria estuviera preparando, no importaría. Ella no tendría oportunidad contra nosotros si no pudiera vernos. Por supuesto, una opción podría ser tan sólo empacar e irnos, ¿pero cuál era el punto en eso? Victoria aun estaría afuera, albergando rencor, y ¿quién sabría qué podría hacer como venganza si llega a perder nuestro rastro? Y no había ningún motivo para vivir una vida escondiéndose –de nuestra especie al menos. Eso nos dejaba con la otra opción de utilizar el don de Bella en la batalla. Sería un modo injusto de pelear, pero en cuanto a la vida de Bella se refiere y a mí familia, no me importaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Bella.

"Por supuesto," exclamó Carlisle. Sus pensamientos eran puramente académicos. Estaba tan distraído por el don sin precedentes de Bella, consumado por el propio enigma delate de él, para pensar en la amenaza que significaba Victoria. Él no consideró cuán útil su don podría ser para la batalla que se estaba aproximando. Él sólo estaba simplemente curioso por saber qué más podría hacer. "¡Imagina que pudieras expandir tu don para incluir aquellos a tu alrededor!"

"En definitiva una técnica ventajosa," agregó Jasper, sus pensamientos siguiendo un camino similar al mío y al de Emmett.

"Pero no será fácil lograrlo," mencionó Alice, buscando de nuevo a través del futuro. "Tomará tiempo –más tiempo del que tenemos."

"Ah, maldición," dijo Emmett arrastrando las palabras y regresando su espalda sobre el sillón. A él le gustaba la idea de ser capaz de correr alrededor sin ser vistos. Conociendo a Emmett, me estremecí al pensar en el daño que podría causar. Entonces sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada mientras pensaba que finalmente iba a ser capaz de esconderse de mí. "Bueno, dejemos que la pelirroja vea lo que se le viene. Nadie escoge una pelea con un Cullen sin pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

links de la autora: http : / www . fanfiction . net/ u/ 1581686 / xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx (sin espacios)

link de la historia: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s /4272062 /1/ Its Better When I Bleed For You (sin espacios y con guiones bajos en el titulo...)

**Sowelu~**


	14. Nota de la Traductora

**"Nota de Traductor"**

* * *

**Hola:**

Siento mucho decepcionarlos con una alerta de capítulo cuando este no lo es. Es una nota que solo estará un tiempo pero que cumple el objetivo de informarles lo que haré con esta historia.

Marcaré esta historia como completa aunque sé que aun le debieron de quedar a la autora como 3 capítulos para terminar. Muchas veces lo repetí y sé que la mayoría lo comprende pero para los que no, yo no soy la autora. Solo la traductora. Me ha encantado traducir este fic pero como tal, ya no puedo hacer más por esta historia si la autora no actualiza. Es más, no se reporta desde hace años. La localicé por facebook pero su cuenta es privada y creo que eso es pasar un límite porque ya no estoy tratando con la "autora del fic".

Por lo tanto si en algún momento actualiza, ustedes serán los primeros que lo sabrán.

En una ocasión yo me plantee la idea de darle un final a esta historia. **SI** ese final llega, será en una viñeta aparte y tomará de referencia el fic más no intentaré copiar ni el estilo de la autora ni adjudicarme la trama como mía. Claro que esta idea es solo eso, y aún no está detallada por escrito. Si me quieren quitar de alertas de autor, adelante. De igual forma les haré llegar la noticia por alguna de las redes sociales de las chicas que siempre están pendientes de este fandom.

Por favor comprendan que no quiero borrar la historia porque mi trabajo me llevó traducirlo y sobretodo porque no le veo el caso. Así que no me vuelvan a "exigir" que me apure o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. No me anden dejando comentarios de este fic en otras historias. Para eso están los PM's que siempre respondo.

_Sé que no todos los que han leído esta historia están incluidos en estas últimas líneas._

Para los que leyeron esta historia desde el comienzo, la pusieron en favoritos y alertas, la recomendaron en sus páginas web y en redes sociales... _**muchas gracias**_. Ha sido un gusto traducir esta historia que aunque ya no estoy muy apegada al fandom de twilight en versión AU, este fic siempre me ha gustado mucho. Fue mi primera experiencia traduciendo y disfruté haciéndolo. Así como conociendo nuevas personas que llegaron con apoyos, dudas, críticas, enojos y decepciones por cómo se dejo de escribir esta historia.

Y también a mis betas. Giselita que en un comienzo me apoyo y posteriormente a mi querida Samara Cuenta Cuentos que sin su apoyo como beta y amiga, esto hubiera tenido más errores y frustraciones :)

Hasta la próxima. Gracias,

Sowelu.


End file.
